Eyes of the Dead
by blahblahHOBO
Summary: Kagome's goes home to her era and finds her family dead and her house burning. wandering away she becomes hollow and insane. can inuyasha find and save her before her death?
1. Who Cares?

Authors note!  
  
HELLO ALL! THIS IS MY NEW FIC! I HOPE YOU WILL R&R! ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat staring into the flickering flames. She watched as her house burned. All her possessions, all her memories, all she had in the world was burning. Her family was dead and she was left with nothing but a burning house.  
  
She had come home from the feudal era to an unpleasant surprise. She had found the bloody corpses in her living room, not a trace of life left in them. That was when she smelled the smoke. It had filled her nose and buried itself in her clothes. She ran out quickly, to numb to think. She was alone now.  
  
"Where am I supposed to go? I can't go back to Inuyasha; he wouldn't want me back now that he has chosen Kikyou. What the hell am I supposed to do? Who would do this? What if they come back for me?"  
  
Questions bombarded her mind. She felt light headed. She let herself fall to the ground. Even without Inuyasha's good nose, she could smell the burning flesh of her family. The acrid smell burned at her heart. Tears filled her eyes, but she did not let them fall. She refused to let herself be weak.  
  
She slowly rose from the ground and began walking slowly away from the burning shrine.  
  
It began to drizzle, and then pour. She glanced back once and said a quick prayer for her dead family, not letting herself believe that they were actually gone.  
  
"Rest in peace."  
  
She walked down the steps and turned onto the road, leaving behind the life she once knew. She did not give it a second thought. She had become hollow. A thoughtless shell. A walking zombie. She had left her soul to smolder in the flaming ruins of her past life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A car passed kagome, splashing icy water onto her frail figure. She just kept walking and walking and walking. She had no idea where she was going but she had decided she would find out when she got there.  
  
A black car sped in front of her and then stopped abruptly. It baked up slightly, pulling up beside her. The tinted window rolled down. A young woman poked her head out. Her forehead was creased with concern.  
  
"You need a ride somewhere?"  
  
Kagome shrugged and walked to the other side of the car and got in. The acrid smell of smoke cascaded out as she opened the door. The young women handed kagome a blanket and offered her a cigarette. Kagome shrugged again and accepted it. She held twirled it between her fingers, watching the smoldering ash.  
  
The women looked at her strangely and then spoke.  
  
"You runaway from home? You seem sad."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "I have no home to run away from."  
  
"So, you need a place to stay? I live with a bunch of people like you, runaways or misfits, it's like a club. You are welcome to stay. How about it?"  
  
Kagome shrugged again.  
  
'Why not?' she thought.  
  
She nodded her head and attempted a smile, failing miserably, "Sure."  
  
The woman smiled,  
  
'She's really beautiful.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Ok, lets get you home and into some warm clothes." She suddenly slammed on the accelerator. "I might warn you, I am kind of a reckless driver. You better hold on!"  
  
The woman tilted back her head and let out a cheerful laugh. The car sped off kagome no longer caring what lay ahead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha jumped through the old well. Shippo had convinced him to retrieve Kagome. Inuyasha had not meant for kagome to see him and Kikyou together. He knew he truly loved Kagome and not Kikyou. He also knew that she didn't plan to come back this time. He sighed and prepared himself for a huge argument. As he crossed over to Kagome's era, he immediately smelled smoke and burning flesh.  
  
"KAGOME!" he screamed as his gaze drifted onto the burning house.  
  
He ran towards the flames frantically. He looked desperately around in the flames for Kagome. He knew he was too late to save her if she was in the inferno. His gaze fell on three burning corpses. Sota, kagome's Grandfather, and her mother. He saw no sign of Kagome. He let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't detect a trace her scent either, now that he concentrated. His eyes saddened as he thought of how much pain kagome must be in. she was broken enough because of him. Now she had truly lost every thing.  
  
He lifted his face up to the cloudy sky. The rain pit-pattered around him, making a soothing percussion symphony.  
  
"I promise kagome, I will find you and you will never have to hurt again. I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slumped her shoulders and followed the young woman into a gray house. They had been driving for about 45 minuets. The road twisted and turned so much, kagome wondered if the woman actually knew where she was going. It turned out she did. As they entered the crocked door frame a chorus of cries yelled out.  
  
'AYA! YOU'RE BACK!"  
  
"Welcome home!"  
  
"HI!"  
  
"How was the trip?"  
  
"Who's the new girl?"  
  
At this question, all eyes turned top Kagome. She stared back blankly. Aya smiled.  
  
"Um, I picked her up along the side of the road. She has no home or family, or so she claims. She's going to be staying with us okay?"  
  
Nods from everyone. She began to introduce people. She pointed to a group of guys lounging on a couch,  
  
"Those are Doi, Fumio, Gaho, Haru, Heiji, Hiro, Ikki, Ryu, and Yodo. The group of girls by on the other couch are Chie, Kin, Mutsumi, Nori, and Sumiko. Guys, this is," she turned to kagome and smiled, "Midori."  
  
'Am I really Midori?' kagome thought. 'Oh well, who cares.'  
  
She went and sat down on one of the couches as Aya went to get her some clothes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome slid the robe Aya had brought her over her head. She had noticed everyone was wearing one. The boys were black and the girls white. "Midori! Come join us in prayer!"  
  
'Huh?' she thought, 'What is she going on about now?'  
  
Kagome strode out into the living area. The group was sitting in a circle around an open book. There was also a small cauldron filled with hot liquid, kagome saw steam rising.  
  
"Kagome, would you like to join our circle? We would like to initiate the meeting, but first would you like to join us?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
"Good, now come hither, we must proceed with the bringing you into our cult."  
  
'Cult?' kagome thought, and then shrugged, 'whatever.'  
  
Aya reached inside the cauldron and drew out a small metal object.  
  
"Hold out your wrist Kagome, left one please." Kagome complied. "Good, now this might sting a bit."  
  
She pressed the hot metal into her skin, melting it. As the branding tool was removed Kagome saw the pentagram burned into her skin. She had been branded.  
  
'So know I'm a Satanist? How did this happen? Oh well, who cares?'  
  
"Now in honor of our new member," she said turning to the group, "We will have a sacrifice. Bring forth the goat."  
  
Kagome watched, her eyes glazed with pain as a goat was brought out to Aya. It was handed to her along with a small knife. She held it over the cauldron and quickly slashed its neck. Blood slashed into the cauldron, making a sickening sloshing noise.  
  
Kagome, over come by disgust pain and grief, fell to the floor. She lay unconscious as the goat's body landed softly on the floor beside her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke on a soft comforter. She looked up into Aya's face.  
  
"Are you alright Midori?"  
  
"What? Who's Midori? I'm Kagome? Where am I?" she asked looking around. She gasped as pain shot up and down her arm. She looked down. A patch of her skin was melted into the shape of a pentagram.  
  
Everything came whirling back. The fire, the rain, the blood, the death, the car, everything hit her like a train. She suddenly burst into tears. As she sobbed she began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"I-I have n-nothing. I-I am a-all alone. HAHAHA!"  
  
She rocked back and forth as she laughed. Aya backed away from her in apprehension.  
  
"Midori? Are you okay?"  
  
Kagome stopped her sobbing and her laughing. She looked up at Aya with round eyes.  
  
"I am not Midori, I am Kagome."  
  
Aya smiled and shook her head, "No, now you are Midori."  
  
With that she turned and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!  
  
I promise it will get better! Everyone please read and review! I would appreciate it a lot! I need some feedback! I welcome flames since my hands have gone numb with cold from typing. God its cold in the basement! BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Here's a treat, but b warned, it's not to eat!  
  
SILENT SCREAM  
  
Nightmare, The Persecution  
A Childs Dream Of Death  
  
Torment, Ill Forgotten  
A Soul That Will Never Rest  
  
Guidance, It Means Nothing In A World Of Brutal Time  
  
Electric, Circus, Wild  
Deep In The Infants Mind  
  
Silent Scream  
Bury The Unwanted Child  
Beaten And Torn  
Sacrifice The Unborn  
  
Shattered, Adolescent  
Bearer Of No Name  
  
Restrained, Insane Games  
Suffer The Children Condemned  
  
Scattered, Remnants Of Life,  
Murder A Time To Die  
  
Pain, Suffer aged Toyed,  
Life's Little Fragments Destroyed  
  
Silent Scream  
Crucify The Bastard Son  
Beaten And Torn  
Sanctify Lives Of Scorn  
  
Life Preordained  
Humanity Maintained  
Extraction Termination  
Pain Agonizing Stain  
  
Embryonic Death,  
Embedded In Your Brain  
Suffocation, Strangulation,  
Death Is Fucking You Insane  
  
Nightmare, The Persecution  
A Childs Dream Of Death  
  
Torment, Ill Forgotten  
A Soul That Will Never Rest  
Innocence Withdrawn In Fear  
Fires Burning Can You Hear  
Cries In The Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
please review! PLEASE! 


	2. To Late to Hide

Authors note!!!!  
  
Hi! Oh yeah, disclaimer-I do not own inuyasha or the characters, I am simply borrowing them for this fic. This goes for all chapters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat cross legged on the bed, her mind silent. No longer bubbling with questions. Aya poked her head in the doorway and frowned as she saw Kagome sitting on the bed. She had her wet clothes clutched tightly to her chest.  
  
"Midori, please get off the bed and come out and join us. Put those clothes away to. You no longer need them."  
  
Kagome shook her head defiantly.  
  
"I am Kagome, KA-GO-ME. Got that? Not Midori."  
  
Aya shook her head and smiled, her pearly whites flashing dangerously.  
  
"You are no longer Kagome. You chose to join us by your own free will, you are now Midori. It is the name given to you. It is the name you will go by. Now get off the bed!"  
  
Kagome shook her head again. "No. I am Kagome! You will not make me be Midori!"  
  
"You have much to learn. You will not be allowed to leave now that you are one of us so don't even try it."  
  
She turned swiftly, her hair whipping in her face. She stalked out of the room her chin held high. Kagome began to mutter to herself, clutching her uniform closer to her small frame.  
  
"I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. I am Kagome. Not Midori. "  
  
She said this over and over. She said it so much, she began to wonder if that was actually true.  
  
"Am I really Kagome?"  
  
"WHO AM I?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shippo ran in circles, chasing his tail. He had been sitting by the bone eaters well all day. He was growing impatient fast. He had run out of games and amusing tricks. He stopped running as a purple light flashed and inuyasha appeared at the bottom of the well. Alone. Shippo jumped down on his shoulder searching under his silver hair, hoping that kagome was shrunken and hiding in there. He stopped suddenly and sniffed.  
  
"You smell like blood and smoke! Where's kagome? Why do you smell funny? Why isn't she with you? Did you find her? Did she give you anything for me? Did she sit....."  
  
He was cut off as inuyasha placed a silencing finger over his flapping lips.  
  
"Kagome won't be back for a while, now I need to go have some adult talk with Sango and Miroku okay? Why don't you go draw a picture for kagome? For when she gets back?"  
  
Shippo squealed with glee and ran off to get some paper kagome had brought him. Inuyasha ran to Kaede's to inform Miroku and Sango about what he had encountered and how he was leaving to retrieve Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome still sat in the same position when Aya came to check on her again. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, listen, you need to get up or-" she was cut off as a door slammed open behind her.  
  
"SHIT! POLICE! EVERYONE SCATTER!" she turned to Kagome. "If you value your life the way it is, I suggest you run now."  
  
Aya turned and fled from the door. As kagome listened absent mindedly, there were many screams and many shouts. Someone was crying in pain. Shots rang out.  
  
'I guess they have guns. They must have shot someone. How sad.'  
  
Kagome slowly rose form her cramped position and calmly walked through the door. She looked around. Aya lay on the floor clutching a bloody leg. She saw Kagome and reached out a bloody hand.  
  
"Please....." she coughed up blood. "Please, Midori, help me!"  
  
Kagome smiled wickedly. "Why don't you pray to Satan for help?"  
  
She giggled hysterically at her own joke. Aya scowled and lunged for Kagome. She dodged nimbly. And laughed again before stepping over her and walking out the door and into the arms of a waiting police man. She stood shocked for a moment before struggling to free herself. His grip tightened on her and he dragged her toward a police car. Her opened a door and shoved her in roughly. As the door slammed kagome stared at the window and began to cry quietly. She was confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat in a white room. Light reflected off the bright walls and it pained Kagome to look at them. A nurse and a woman in a business suit spoke in hushed voices with a policeman. The same one that had brought Kagome to this place. The woman in the business suit turned and spoke to kagome.  
  
"What's your name hun?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, was her name Midori, or Kagome, she no longer knew. She just shrugged her shoulders. The woman massaged her forehead.  
  
"Ok, where is your family? Are you a runaway or something? Where is your home?"  
  
Kagome's face flashed with sadness for a moment.  
  
"I have no family, I have no home, and I have nothing. I am no one."  
  
The woman frowned. She turned to the nurse.  
  
"Kikyou, I think you to put this girl in your ward. Give her some treatment. Pair her with the new girl in the suicidal ward okay?"  
  
Kagome flinched as she heard the nurse's name. Then she growled. Kagome's heart overcame her mind and she lunged at the nurse.  
  
"Damn you Kikyou! I hate you! I love inuyasha! Why does he have to love you?! I HATE YOU!"  
  
The police man ran forward and grasped kagome by the arms, restraining her. Her screamed and kicked. She went limp suddenly. Tears coursed down her face. She hung her head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I know inuyasha will never love me. I might as well die now."  
  
The policeman and the woman in the suit exchanged glances.  
  
"Kikyou, why don't you lead this gentleman to the ward this girl is going to be staying in?"  
  
Kikyou nodded, and set off at a brisk pace, the policeman dragging Kagome along behind him. The corridors twisted and turned randomly and stairs were numerous. Kagome was led to a whitewashed door with a look on it. The door was covered with steel bars, as was the window.  
  
The nurse unlocked the door and led the way in. they stopped at the 16th door to the left.  
  
"We're here." The nurse said in a no-nonsense tone. She unlocked the door in front of them and kagome was shoved roughly into the room.  
  
"You will be called for dinner, breakfast and lunch each day. You will be allowed a shower every other day if you are good, and will be allowed to watch a pg movie every Friday. That is, if you behave. You will meet your room mate soon enough. She will be coming back from the red room soon. No weapons are allowed and you will not be allowed off the grounds or out of your room without an escort. Now, be good until dinner."  
  
The nurse turned and briskly walked off with the police man at her heels. The door that had been slammed in Kagome's face opened almost immediately. Another girl was roughly shoved in the room, knocking into Kagome. A string of curses fell from her mouth in a different language. Kagome caught bits and pieces of it. She was speaking English. She was able to understand a little.  
  
"DAMN....SON...BITCH!.............TOUCH ME AGAIN....SLIT..... FUCKING THROAT!"  
  
The girl continued screaming even after the door was slammed. Kagome untangled herself and helped the other girl up.  
  
"Thanks" she said, speaking in fluent Japanese. "So I guess they stuck you with me huh?"  
  
Kagome nodded slightly. The girl extended her hand. "Okay since we're roomies, we better learn to like it or it'll be hell for the both of us. I'm Jade. American, you might've guessed that already."  
  
Kagome nodded. She extended her hand and grasped Jade's. "I'm, umm, well, I'm really not sure. I think my name is Kagome, or maybe it's Midori, I honestly don't know."  
  
Jade smiled reassuring her. "Kagome it is then, Midori is to.....well, I dun-know, but I like Kagome better. So what'cha in here for anyway?"  
  
Kagome shrugged,  
  
'No use lying to her, is there?'  
  
"Well I come home one day and my family is dead in the living room. Then the person who killed my family lights my house on fire. I watch as the house burns and then I just turn and walk away. I am walking along the road in the rain and accepted a ride from a young woman in a black van. She offers me a place to say and I accepted that also. So I get there, get new clothes and meet new people. Then they ask me if I wanna join their club. I agree. So then they brand me with a pentagram."  
  
At this point kagome's has her sleeve rolled up and she traced her fingers over the still tender melted skin.  
  
"It turns out that I accidentally joined a cult of Satanists. So now they gave me new name and a new identity. They ended up sacrificing a goat for me. Then I black out and the next thing I know police are bustin in and hauling me to this place. Where are we anyway?"  
  
Jade smirked, "Nice story, glad you spared me the details. We are currently residing in a mental hospital. The call it lords. How suiting huh?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yeah, from Satan to god all in one day. I feel so religious. So why are you in here?"  
  
"Well, I came to Japan when my dad committed suicide. My mom got a job as a voice actress so we had to move to Tokyo. That was a big change. Then my mom got a new boyfriend and he was really abusive. He killed her one night by pushing her down the steps. I didn't tell anyone, I had friends on the streets so I was set. Well I got into some trouble and as the nurse puts it "became mentally unstable." I've tried to commit suicide numerous times. I've o.d.ed (over dosed) 5 times just so I could be in a clean place. So now I'm stuck in this hell hole for who knows how long."  
  
Kagome nodded, absorbing this information. She had lost just as much, maybe more then Kagome.  
  
"You'll get used to this place soon enough, and if you ever wanna get out, just ask."  
  
Kagome turned to look at Jade, "But there are so many locks on the doors, I'd never be able to get out. Plus, I have no where to get out to."  
  
Jade smiled mischievously and pulled a safety pin from out of her hair.  
  
"The locks here are all the same, simple and easy to break. When I lived in America, I wasn't the best child. I learned to break locks, shoot a gun, use a switch blade, hotwire a car, you name it, and I did it. I can pick any of these locks! I'm like a fucking Houdini!"  
  
Kagome smiled right back at Jade; maybe staying here wouldn't be so unbearable after all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!  
  
So, how do you like it so far? Review and tell me! Oh, and if you were wondering, there is an actual mental hospital named Lords. It's in Washington State, near Richland. So anyway, here is a treat, but be warned, it's not to eat!  
  
TORMENTOR  
  
Afraid To Walk The Streets  
In The Coldness All Alone  
The Blackness Of The Night  
Engulfs Your Flesh And Bones  
Hoping For Relief  
From The Fear You Feel Inside  
Losing All Perspective  
Of Reality In The Night  
  
Running From Shadows  
Blinded By Fear  
The Horror Of Nightfall  
Is Ever So Near  
I Slowly Surround You  
As Terror Sets In  
Are You Afraid Of The Night  
  
I See The Fright In Your Eyes  
As You Turn And Run  
But Is Your Mind Playing Tricks  
On A Body So Very Young  
Feeling As If No One Cares  
The Fear Runs Down Your Spine  
But I Know I'll Never Rest  
Until I Know You're Mine  
  
Running From Shadows  
Blinded By Fear  
The Horror Of Nightfall  
Is Ever So Near  
I Slowly Surround You  
As Terror Sets In  
Are You Afraid Of The Night  
  
Afraid To Walk The Streets  
In The Coldness All Alone  
The Blackness Of The Night  
Engulfs Your Flesh And Bones  
Feeling As No One Cares  
The Fear Runs Down Your Spine  
But I Know I'll Never Rest  
Until I Know You're Mine  
I Know You're Mine  
To Late To Hide  
To Late To Save Your Life  
Tormentor 


	3. Caress of Pain

Authors note!!!  
  
Hello everyone!! Well, I don't really have anything to say besides THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! So on with the story! (Apologies in advance for spelling errors!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome felt herself being shaken roughly.  
  
"Damnit Kagome! Wake up! Jesus! God you sleep like a log. Are you on fucking sleeping pills or something?"  
  
Kagome rolled over and glared at jade. Jade glared back. Then broke out into a smile. Kagome had gotten used to her smiling, but had noticed how empty they were. Hollow.  
  
"come on! It's time for you to change your look. I don't know how you can stand looking the same all the time! I'd go fucking crazy! If we don't go now, we don't go at all, so hurry!"  
  
Kagome groaned. "Where are we going? It's still night! Let me sleep!"  
  
"NO! I didn't want to show you before, since you just got here, but now let's go! We need to get you some new clothes and get out for a while!"  
  
"Stupid! We can't get out! The door is locked!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you before?" Jade said we an evil smirk, "I'm a mother fucking Houdini!"  
  
She strode over to the door and tinkered with the lock for a moment. A small click was heard and the door swung open. Kagome jumped out of bed immediately.  
  
"Lets go!" jade said and sprinted out into the hall silently, kagome following careful not to make a sound.  
  
Each door took only a second for Jade to open. Kagome was impressed. She hadn't believed Jade when she said she could pick these locks. She had been proven wrong. Jade wove through the endless corridors easily. Smiling slightly Jade lead Kagome into a large room. It had washers and dryers on both side and shelves piled with clothes.  
  
"This is where they keep the clothes that people bring. Sometimes, the people with knowledge that they are coming here bring suitcases full of clothes thinking that they will be able to keep them." Jade snorted. "Yeah right, they store all they stuff here for who knows what. Anyway, I just help myself to whatever, no one notices. And if they tell me to change I don't. Simple really. Now to find something for you to wear."  
  
Jade walked up and down the rows of shelves plucking things off them randomly. She turned and walked back to kagome.  
  
She held a pair of jeans with ripped knees and a shirt saying Social Distortion. She handed them to kagome. For herself jade had chosen a plaid skirt, white tank top, and big brown lace up boot. She held a bottle of something in her left hand, along with some scissors.  
  
Kagome pointed to the bottle.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Jade smirked, "Hair dye."  
  
Kagome didn't say anything as Jade led her back to the room through the twisting passageways and endless stairways. She began to think about her hair. She decided she didn't like it.  
  
When they reached the room kagome took the scissors and walked into the bathroom. She stared at the wall, where the mirror should be. They didn't have one since glass could be used as a weapon. Kagome shrugged.  
  
'I don't need a mirror.'  
  
She gathered her hair up in a ponytail and chopped it off with one snip. Locks of hair fell on the floor beside her. She fingered her uneven hair. It was barley down to her shoulders. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom. When jade saw her, she gasped.  
  
"I like what you are trying to do, but please let me fix it, just so it's even."  
  
Kagome smiled and shrugged, "Sure."  
  
Jade led her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet taking the scissors. Snip, snip, snip went the scissors as hair rained down on the plastic floor. Kagome's smile widened. She like the feeling of air on the back of her neck. Jade finished and stood back.  
  
"I like it. I'll go get you a mirror. Change while I'm gone, I already did."  
  
Kagome listened to her boots thud softly against the floor as she left the room. Kagome slowly pulled of her robe and pulled on her newly acquired clothes. She twirled around, looking down at herself. She liked the new her.  
  
'I wonder what Sota is doing right now?'  
  
She froze. Sota was dead. She remembered his little body, twisted violently on the floor of the living room. She could smell the blood. She clutched at her heart, it felt like it was about to break.  
  
She slammed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor sobbing. She yanked at her hair, trying to stop the pain. Trying to make herself stop thinking. She slammed her head against the wall over and over. She refrained from screaming, not wanting to draw attention.  
  
She bent over and clasped the scissors tightly in her hand. She dug the blade into her soft flesh again and again. Blood began to pour onto the plastic bleached tiles. She concentrated on the pain, forgetting about her brother. About death, about the fire. She forgot. Her mind silenced and she dropped the scissors on the floor in a puddle of blood. She looked up ay saw Jade staring at her.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You're getting blood everywhere! How the hell am I supposed to clean this up huh?"  
  
Jade began muttering to herself. She left the bathroom but came back a minute later with bandages. She began to wrap kagome's wrist.  
  
"You see, I was prepared. I was waiting for you to snap. Everyone here does. Sometimes they survive, sometimes they don't, lucky I was here, else you would've bled to death. You made one hell of a mess though. It's a miracle you didn't get blood on your clothes."  
  
Kagome sat numbly and watched Hade babble on. She had no idea what she had just done, but for a split second, she had wished for her death.  
  
"Come and help me clean this up, I'll just have to use the bed sheets. Oh well. Not like we need them anyway."  
  
Kagome took the bed sheet from jade's extended hand and began swabbing at the floor with it.  
  
"You know, the first time I tried to commit suicide, I ended up in a comma for 3 months. You'd think I would've learned from that, but no, I kept doing it. I think you need to get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and rose from her sitting position, stretching out her cramped legs. As she was leaving she turned to Jade,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jade smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke slowly. Her eyes fluttering wildly. She saw jade sitting on the barred window sill, looking out onto the grounds, lost in thought.  
  
"What'cha thinking 'bout?"  
  
Jade turned and smiled her empty smile, "Nothing. Feeling better?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"I was thinking kagome," jade paused unsure if she should speak.  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"Well, about getting out of here, what do you think? I mean, I can't stand being in here any longer, I'm gonna bust outta here, you wanna come?"  
  
Kagome didn't hesitate. "O course I wanna come, but when and how will we do it? Won't they come looking for us?"  
  
"Of course they'll come looking for us, but that doesn't mean that they will find us. There is always a way around the law. I mean, we can change our appearances and go somewhere they won't find us. Any ideas where we could go? I would recommend someplace, but the cops would bust us in a second."  
  
Kagome did have an idea. She hesitated. Jade saw this,  
  
"Let me guess, your house? News flash, your house is trash, a big pile of ash. I know that's harsh, but the truth hurts. I'm kind of a blunt person."  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed with pain and welled with tears.  
  
"Damn Kagome, I didn't mean it okay? Here, take this." Jade dropped three small white pills into Kagome's open hand.  
  
"Don't worry; it's nothing bad, just some caffeine pills. You'll just get a little hyper is all." Kagome nodded and swallowed the pills in one gulp.  
  
"Okay, you were just about to say something before I opened my big mouth and screwed up. What were you gonna say?"  
  
"Well, you see, there is this place, by my old house, and," she paused, "well, I have some friends there. I can promise you the cops would never find us there. Even if they knew where it was they couldn't get us unless we went to them. It's the safest place I can think of."  
  
Jade nodded, "Fine, we'll go there, but the problem is getting there. Getting out of here will be easy enough, but since you don't where this here is you can't possibly know where there is either."  
  
Jade proceeded to mumble to herself. "If we can stop at Gaho's then he can help us from there. We will also need to see Shuya, he will hook us up....." She trailed off making plans.  
  
"Ok kagome, we will leave tonight. Just be ready. Today we have to change our appearances. It's a good thing I picked up that hair dye last night. Ok let's get crackin. We don't need to change you too much 'cause we cut your hair last night, but me, I need a big change."  
  
Jade fingered her long hair gingerly and sighed sadly. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the bathroom with the scissors.  
  
Kagome flinched as she heard each snip.  
  
'It must be hard to cut off all your hair.'  
  
Jade came back out. She had only cut off about two inches. She smiled apologetically.  
  
"I couldn't do it, I don't know why, but it's just about the only thing I have in life. Pretty stupid I know, but I'd rather risk getting caught then cut it. Oh, throw me that bottle there will yah?"  
  
Kagome complied and Jade disappeared into the bathroom once again.  
  
~39 minutes later~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" kagome ran into the bathroom.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"IT WAS FUCKING BLEACH! IT WAS A BLEACH KIT! LOOK AT MY FUCKING HAIR!"  
  
Jade's once glossy mahogany hair was now porcelain. Kagome thought she looked beautiful.  
  
'Like Sessomaru's hair. His hair is so pretty. It's the kind where you just wanna run your hands through it.' She let out a dreamy sigh, 'SHIT! What am I thinking? Stop it brain! Or I'll poke you with a cue tip!'  
  
"Earth to Kagome! Tell me! Does it look horrible?"  
  
"No, I think you look great, it suits you. It complements your eyes. It makes the blue look like a light shade of violet! It really suits you. I like it."  
  
"Thanks Kagome."  
  
She smiled. Kagome smiled back at her.  
  
"Remember, we are leaving tonight, so get some sleep now okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and went to lie down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!  
  
Hello everyone! So how is it so far? Please be honest. If you have any ideas I am open for suggestion. In the next chapter kagome tries drugs for the first time and inuyasha almost goes crazy looking for kagome. Now here is a treat, read but do not eat!  
  
Suicide and other comforts:  
  
I pace, alone  
In a place for the dead  
Overcome by woe  
And here, I've grown  
So fond of dread  
That I swear it's heaven  
  
Oh sweet May,  
Dressed in grief  
Roll back the stone  
  
With these words scrawled in a severed hand  
Tears fall like shards of glass that band  
In rivers, like sinners  
Swept with me to join the damned  
  
A darkened sky  
The day that laughter died  
Fell swiftly into night  
And stayed within Her sight  
Staring at the knife  
Oh God, how easy now the sacrifice  
My life, to have Her with me  
  
So farewell to distant thunder  
Those inept stars I've worshipped under  
Fall father, their Father  
Lies in wait in flames below  
Whilst my love, a blood red flower  
Calls to me from verdant bowers  
Graveside, I cry  
Please save me from this Hell I know  
  
A darkened sky  
The day that laughter died  
Fell swiftly into night  
And stayed within Her sight  
Staring at the knife  
Oh God, how easy now to sacrifice  
My life, to have Her with me  
  
An eye for an eye as espied in the bible  
My faith is lost to the burning of idols  
One less cross to press upon the survival  
Of this lorded agony  
  
And I, (much as I have tried  
To bury Her from mind,  
Fate's tourniquet was tied, when She died...)  
Still sense Her presence so divine  
Lithe arms about my throat  
Like pining swans entwined  
Footfalls at nightfall close to mine  
  
Suicide is a tried and tested formula for release  
  
I snatch Her whisper like the wind through cedars  
See Her face in every natural feature  
Midst the mist and sleepy hollows of fever...  
With glee deceiving me  
  
Suicide is a tried and tested formula for release  
  
I hear Her voice from where the grave defies Her  
Siren song to sing along, no finer  
Suicide notes, harmonized in a minor  
Strike a chord with misery  
  
No light nor reef  
No unsinkable of romance keeps me  
Safely from the stormy seas  
Now drowning, resounding  
Death-knells pound my dreams  
Unthinkable to dredge through this  
Listless and lonely winter frieze  
  
A darken sky  
This day hereafter dies  
Falls swiftly into night  
Abed stays within my sight  
Staring at the knife  
Oh God, how ease it was to sacrifice  
My life, to have Her with me  
  
No more a victim of crusade  
Where souls are strung from moral palisades  
I slit my wrists and quickly slip away...  
I journey now on Summer lands  
To grace Her lips with contraband  
The blaze once in my veins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note again!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Lipstick and Bruises

Authors note!  
  
Hello everyone. So, how do you like the story so far? I really need some feed back! Sorry it took so long to update, I haven't really had time. Anyway, that's all u have to say besides ON WITH THE STORY! (Apologies for any spelling mistakes!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, come on, it's time to go! We have to go now; I let you sleep a little too long! The nurses will be making their rounds soon! Hurry and get up!"  
  
Kagome sat up wearily. She looked to the barred window. She was surprised to see it was already dark. She wondered how long she had been sleeping. Her stomach growled. Jade heard this and tossed her wrapped package.  
  
"Here, eat this, if you don't like it you can have something else."  
  
Kagome unwrapped the package and something fell out. A delicious aroma filled the air.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jade smiled, "Something you have never had before. It's called a Phili cheese steak. It the real deal too, straight from Philadelphia. Not any of those imitators. It's delicious. I think you'll like it."  
  
Kagome sank her teeth into the bread. She smiled. Jade was right, it was delicious. She chewed slowly, savoring the cheese and the shredded meat. Kagome decided she liked American food.  
  
"Well, we can't sit around smiling all day, let's go!"  
  
Kagome nodded and quickly finished the cheese steak as jade tinkered with the lock. Kagome heard a small click and a satisfied grunt from jade as the door swung open. She rose and followed jade out into the hall. Once again jade led kagome through a maze of passageways, now and then stopping to pick a lock.  
  
Jade stopped and motioned for kagome not to speak. She peered around the corner and then stealthily began to walk motioning kagome to follow. As soon as they turned a corner, kagome saw the door.  
  
"Stay here," jade whispered.  
  
She walked p to the door and began tinkering with the lock. This one took her at least five minutes. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the lock clicked open.  
  
Jade smiled and motioned for kagome to follow her through the door.  
  
"Houdini strikes again!" whispered Jade.  
  
Kagome giggled as the walked through the door and onto the grounds. Jade pointed to a gate.  
  
"We are gonna climb that, are you up for it?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
Jade took a running start and vaulted herself over the fence. She landed on the other side with a painful thud.  
  
"Jade! Are you all right? How the hell did you clear that fence?!"  
  
Jade rubbed her shoulder wincing slightly.  
  
"I used to be a pole-vaulter and a high jumper; I cleared stuff like that all the time in school. Plus, I had to learn how to jump brick walls to get away from the cops."  
  
Kagome nodded and began to slowly climb the steel gate. Once on the other side she helped jade up off the ground.  
  
"Thanks, now let's get going okay?"  
  
Jade took a left and began to follow the road. Kagome plodded along behind her not caring where they were going, as long as they were going somewhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the ground desperately.  
  
'Her scent stops here! How can it just stop?'  
  
He sniffed again, this time the air. He smelled.......... 'Is that goat blood?'  
  
He took off in the direction of the smell, hoping vaguely that Kagome was somewhere nearby.  
  
He weaved in and out of trees, following the stench. He stopped abruptly as he reached a small house. He sniffed the air. Kagome's scent mingled with the blood, dancing around his head. Her smell was stagnant, yet prominent.  
  
"DAMN!" he said aloud, "I missed her again!"  
  
He tried to figure out whir kagome's scent led, but it had disappeared again.  
  
"How can her scent just disappear like that?"  
  
He turned and, following his instincts started off down the road, not knowing his was heading towards the place kagome had just left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha stood outside a gate, staring up at it growling slightly. Kagome's scent was all over the metal bars. He had missed her once again. A soft breeze blew and the smell of Sakura petals filled inuyasha's nose. He turned quickly and followed the scent.  
  
"Kagome is here somewhere! She won't get away from me! I won't let her!"  
  
He sprinted down the road hot on her trail. Unbeknownst to kagome, inuyasha was closing in fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade stepped back off the rickety porch and tilted her head back,  
  
"SHUYA! SHUYA LET ME IN!!!!"  
  
Almost immediately the door was open by a very drunk young woman.  
  
"Elo, 'ow iz yah doin shade? Good to zees yah 'ack." The woman giggled hysterically clutching a plastic cup to her chest.  
  
Music poured from the open door and engulfed them as the walked in. a hazy smoke hung in the air and bodies were sprawled everywhere. Cheers chorused through the house and welcomed Jade. She just smiled and waved. Her grin widened as she laid eyes on a young man with shaggy black hair draped over a couch. She threw herself on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response.  
  
"How yah been Jade?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "They stuck me in a fucking loony bin. I met up with a girl," she gestured towards kagome. "We broke out of that hell, and now we need you to hook us up with some supplies and a ride. We need to get outta here before the cops spring. Can yah help us Shuya?"  
  
Shuya nodded and smiled. "Course I'll help yah and this burning hunk of love that you brought with you."  
  
He untangled himself from jade and made his way over to kagome. He bent down and kissed her hand.  
  
"And you would be?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Pleased to meet you kagome, I am Shuya, your knight in shining armor, come to whisk you away to where ever. Or at least give you the stuff to get you where ever." He turned back to jade, "I love what you've done with your hair! It really suits you."  
  
Jade smiled at him, "thanks, oh can we crash here tonight?"  
  
He smirked, "you can try, but yah know, the blue house is an ongoing party, I doubt you'll get any sleep."  
  
Jade nodded, "hey Shuya, why don't we play a game? I don't think kagome has ever...um played...um well, games like ours."  
  
He grinned mischievously, "Okay, I'll get something for us to play."  
  
He glided away, skimming over the bodies on the floor, returning a minuet later with a tray laden with drinks. He held them out to kagome.  
  
"Choose one, 2 out of these 5 drinks have ecstasy, chose carefully now, you only get to pick once."  
  
Kagome choose the second to last on the left. She sipped the glass daintily. It was laced with rum and something she did not recognize. She gulped the rest down greedily. Jade smiled and sipped at her glass.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat on the floor beside the couch. Her head slowly moved around the room, watching as colors swirled around her. She looked down at her hand, or what she thought was her hand. Rainbows shot from her fingertips and she could see through her skin into the muscles. She brought her hand closer to her face giggling. Garish colors blinded her as she stared intently and her muscles. The muscle began to dissolve and she saw bone. Her bones were like a lava lamp, colors bubbling around inside them. She tilted her head back and laughed loudly. The sound echoed and bounced off the walls over and over again, changing pitches.  
  
Jade sat calmly and watched kagome. Her face had a bemused look plastered on it. Shuya sat next to her, another girl sitting on his lap. His hand was up her shirt and she was kissing his neck. He winked at jade as she turned to him. She rolled her eyes and turned back to kagome.  
  
'I hope the effects don't last to long,' she thought, 'we have to leave tomorrow, or the cops might catch us.'  
  
Her thoughts wandered off. She had seen a report on the news earlier that night. An add had been plastered on the screen, asking if anyone had seen to girls running around lately. They hadn't even said their names. She sighed.  
  
'Oh well.' She thought as she snuggled down into the sofa and fell asleep to the loud pounding music.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome groaned and rubbed her head. She didn't really remember anything that happened last night. All she remembered was a lot of colors and feeling like she was floating. She looked at jade, who had woken her up.  
  
"What?" she said groggily.  
  
Jade pressed a finger to her lips and looked around nervously.  
  
"We have to go now, the cops are searching houses. They are three away from this one. Come on, hurry."  
  
Kagome was instantly awake. She bolted up and followed jade outside. A red jeep sat running in the yard. She could see the tiny dew drops on the grass. Steam billowed from the exhaust pipe, making the dew seem innocent yet attention seeking.  
  
She distractedly got into the jeep beside jade and buckled herself in.  
  
"Let's go. Oh, you're gonna have to show me where to go okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded not really listening. She was still staring at the dew drops.  
  
"Good," jade said and slammed on the accelerator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the ground.  
  
"Damn! Her scent disappeared again! How does this keep happening?!"  
  
He let out a frustrated growl and swiped at the porch, shattering the wood.  
  
"Maybe she went back home. Wait, she doesn't have a home to go back to!"  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the ground again. He growled deep in his throat.  
  
"There is that scent again. It was with kagome's at the big metal wall awhile back too! That scent is familiar somehow. Who does it belong to?"  
  
Inuyasha stood scratching his head thinking intently.  
  
'Maybe I should go ask Kaede for advice.' He nodded reassuring himself. 'Yes, that is what I'll do.' He took off towards the well at a sprint; if he ran he could get there in under an hour. He just hoped Kaede would know what to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stood at the edge of her ruined house. Tears streamed down her face. This was the first time she had confronted her past. Memories of that horrible night played like a silent film in her head. Her thoughts went even further back in her past and she thought of the days when her family was still alive, and actually a family. She remembered her mothers smile so clearly, her brother's laugh, her grandfather's excuses. It was hard to accept that they were no longer alive.  
  
She jumped as jade laid an arm on her trembling shoulders.  
  
"I know how you feel. You can count on me whenever you need to talk. Okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded and wiped the tears away. Pushing her horrible memories to the back of her mind and the dull ache in her heart into a dark corner of her soul. She wiped herself clean like she wiped away her tears. She smiled at jade.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
Jade nodded and followed kagome to the well house. They walked in side by side down the stairs and to the well.  
  
"Okay, now you are going to have to trust me, I promise you, you will not get hurt okay?"  
  
Jade hesitated and then nodded. Kagome climbed onto the ledge and then helped jade up. She looked at her strangely for a moment.  
  
"Um, jade, did you find anything in the ashes of my house?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw some purple glowy thing buried in the ash so I dug through the charred wood and found these." She held up five shikon shards.  
  
Kagome gasped, "you mean, you saw them glowing?"  
  
Jade nodded, "yup, are they yours?"  
  
Kagome nodded and jade handed her them. Kagome took four of the five.  
  
"I want you to have one."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"As sure as I can get."  
  
"Okay, whatever. Thanks."  
  
Kagome nodded and grabbed jade's hand. "Okay now, on the count of three we jump in okay?"  
  
Jade shrugged and nodded. "You better be right about this kagome, I'm trusting you with my life here. You know that?"  
  
"Yup, I promise I won't screw up," she smiled, "okay one....two.....THREE!"  
  
Jade let her self fall forward with kagome. Instead of hitting the dirt, they were both engulfed in purple light. Kagome smiled at jade, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"I told you it would work!"  
  
Jade's eyes were wide as she felt solid ground underneath her feet. A warm breeze blew and kagome inhaled the sweet scent of Sakura petals, her eyes closed. She turned back to jade, opening her eyes.  
  
"Jade, welcome to feudal Japan."  
  
Jade smiled lopsidedly. She just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!!!  
  
So how is it so far? I got some reviews asking about the poems I pu8t at the end of the chapter. In truth they are not poems, they are songs, and I don't write them sadly. They are by bands like cradle of filth and slayer. If I write one I will tell you. Anyway, this one I DID WRITE! Review and tell me how you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've been broken down by insults,  
  
Been told how to live my life,  
  
Told I can't do anything right,  
  
You make me cry when I want to laugh,  
  
Drown me in a bloody bath,  
  
You laugh and point,  
  
Sneer at me,  
  
Make me into the freak you want to see,  
  
It's ok though,  
  
Because I'm used to it,  
  
My heart and soul an empty pit,  
  
Just keep on laughing and pointing at me,  
  
Your target for entertainment,  
  
Is what I'll be,  
  
My feelings are all gone,  
  
So tomorrow you will see,  
  
I'll be laughing at you,  
  
As you find my broken body on my dead,  
  
Now who's laughing at who?  
  
I'll laugh when you find me dead,  
  
I will be the one to point and laugh at you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*holds up cardboard sign* WILL WRITE FOR REVIEWS! 


	5. Hello

Authors note!  
  
Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you'll keep it up! I really appreciate. I apologize for all previous and future spelling errors! Now, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade hoisted herself out of the well and looked around. She breathed in the fresh air and an overwhelming sense of peace filled her. She had never seen so many trees at one time. Everything was fresh and bright, sparkling in the morning sun. a cry broke into her head and her thoughts scattered.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Jade stood dazed as a ball of fur whizzed by her head and buried itself in kagome's awaiting arms. She watched as two people emerged from the forest beaming.  
  
"INUYASHA! YOU BROUGHT HER BACK!" the woman said.  
  
The young man next to her halted. He placed a restraining hand on the young woman's arm.  
  
"Wait Sango, it appears that it is not inuyasha that has returned with kagome. This person in fact, is obviously a woman. But just to be sure....."  
  
He faded off and walked up to jade, their noses almost touching. Her eye twitched as her placed a hand on her chest and squeezed. Jade automatically grabbed his wrist and twisted throwing him over her shoulder onto the ground.  
  
"Never touch me again. Understand?" Her voice was deadly calm but her eyes smoldered. She trembled slightly. Miroku whimpered, his face buried in the ground.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screamed and began to pound him on the head with her giant boomerang that had magically appeared.  
  
Jade smiled at the woman named sang. She already liked her. Kagome came and stood beside jade. She gestured towards Sango and her victim.  
  
"That's Sango, and the one on the ground is Miroku. This," she said pointing towards the fur-ball in her arms, "is Shippo."  
  
Jade smiled waving to him.  
  
"Hi." He said. Sango stopped beating Miroku and walked over towards kagome and jade.  
  
"You look like a demon, yet I sense no demonic power. How is that?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Jade is not a demon, her hair is this color because she dyed it. Like you dye clothes. Her hair is not really this color. She is just a human."  
  
"A very beautiful human at that." Miroku said his face still in the dirt. Sango fumed.  
  
Jade marched over to Miroku and yanked his head up by his hair. He winced. "You will refrain from any further comment got that?" he nodded. "Damn lecher." She muttered as she released him. He grinned into the dirt.  
  
'She totally wants me.' He thought.  
  
Sango shook hands with Jade. "welcome." Jade smiled.  
  
Sango looked closer at her, her eyebrows scrunching in concentration.  
  
"Have we met before?"  
  
Jade shook her head.  
  
"I've never seen you before."  
  
Sango shrugged and turned to kagome. She enveloped her in a sisterly hug. Tears filled her eyes, but she did not let them spill.  
  
"Oh kagome, I thought I had lost you. We sent inuyasha out to find you and when he didn't come back after two days I almost gave up hope."  
  
Sango felt kagome tense as she mentioned inuyasha. She withdrew from the embrace and stared at Sango.  
  
"He isn't here is he?" her voice was dripping with sadness. "I don't think I can face him."  
  
Sango gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, he isn't here. At least not now."  
  
Jade stared watching Sango and kagome with curiosity. She cocked her head to the side. "Who is this inuyasha fellow? It sounds like he's a bastard the way kagome reacted to his name."  
  
Kagome turned to jade her eyes blazing. "He is a fucking two timing bastard! That's who he is! He is a fool and an inconsiderate jerk!"  
  
"Wow kagome, easy now."  
  
Kagome regained control of her emotions. Jade smiled mischievously.  
  
"Don't worry kagome, I'll knock some sense into him once we are introduced. He'll learn to appreciate you. I seem to have a natural way with words." She balled her hand into a fist and Sango burst out laughing.  
  
She out an arm around jade's shoulders. "I am beginning to like you. Now, kagome let's get back to Kaede's and you can tell us where you have been and what you have been doing since you left us." Kagome nodded and they started off towards the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha growled at the red monster in front of him. He had no idea what it was and why kagome's scent was all over it. He had no way of knowing it was a jeep. He cracked his knuckles menacingly but still the demon did not move. He cautiously walked around it, sizing it up. Finally, sensing it was no threat, he walked past it and jumped into the well.  
  
Once through, he immediately could smell kagome, mixed with the other vaguely familiar scent. He began to make his way to Kaede's where he guessed kagome would be. He sped along, eager to once again lay eyes upon kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango dried her tears as kagome and jade finished their story. She reached over and hugged kagome.  
  
"I am so sorry you had to go through all that. It must have been horrible."  
  
Kagome just shrugged. Jade suddenly tensed beside her. Kagome noticed her become rigid.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Someone is coming."  
  
"How the hell can you tell?" kagome asked clearly surprised.  
  
"I dunno, I just have a feeling. I'll go check it out. I'll be right back."  
  
Jade walked out the door and hid herself in the shadows. She waited and soon enough she saw someone moving very fast. Inuyasha was to preoccupied to sense her crouched in the shadows. As he was passing her jade sprang out from her hiding place and tackled inuyasha to the ground.  
  
"HEY! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
Jade pressed her knee menacingly into her back.  
  
"OI! KAGOMAE! COME LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and kagome came out immediately. Sango gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"So this is the fucking foolish two timing inconsiderate jerk of a bastard huh kagome?" jade's voice trembled with contained laughter.  
  
"BITCH! GET OFF ME!!"  
  
Jade narrowed her eyes and yanked on his silvery hair. He yelped in pain.  
  
"Fucking bastard, don't call me a bitch!"  
  
Inuyasha growled. He tried to roll over and shove jade off, but of no where jade pulled a switch blade and held it to inuyasha's throat. Kagome gasped. Jade turned and winked at kagome.  
  
"Now, inuyasha, you will apologize for calling me a bitch or you will regret it." She put slight pressure on the blade at his throat, holing his wrists with her free hand.  
  
"Sorry," he whimpered.  
  
Jade burst out laughing and rolled off inuyasha. He got up immediately and looked at her attacker. He let out an audible gasp as his faze swept over her. She bottled up her laughter and glared at him.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Jade continued to glare at him, her pallid hair falling in her eyes. "I'm jade. Why?"  
  
"I thought you were someone else." He mumbled.  
  
Jade looked interested. "Who did you think I was?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
Jade shrugged and hoisted herself off the ground. She brushed the dirt off her and looked at kagome. She pointed to inuyasha,  
  
"So, what is he?"  
  
"He's a half demon."  
  
Jade shrugged again. "Whatever." She turned back to inuyasha. "Nice to meet you inuyasha." She smirked. Her switch blade has disappeared so inuyasha felt free to speak his mind.  
  
"Feh, don't think that just because you have that little knife that you can push me around. I am a lot stronger then you and could take a weakling like you down in a minute."  
  
"Huh, you really think so?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
Jade let out a soft chuckle and had him pinned to the ground in the blink of an eye. He growled.  
  
"You cheated."  
  
"I didn't cheat, you just let your guard down. Now who is the weakling huh?"  
  
Inuyasha struggled ferociously against her, but jade obviously had control of his movements. Her voice suddenly turned icy.  
  
"Do not underestimate me inuyasha."  
  
With that she released inuyasha and stalked back into the hut. Miroku whistled low.  
  
"What a woman." Sango smacked him in the back of the head and followed jade inside, kagome right behind her. Miroku shrugged and followed also. Kagome had not given inuyasha a second glance. He sighed, he knew it would take a lot of persuasion to make kagome realize he was sorry. He braced himself and walked into the hut. As he suspected he was shunned for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!  
  
Okay I need some advice. I have and idea but I need to know if I should go through with it. Okay should I make jade a reincarnation of Sessomaru's old girlfriend? I think it would be cool if the met up and stuff happened, but I need to know if it's a good idea. Please review and give me your opinions okay? PLEASE!  
  
Here's something to read cause I said so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CRIMINALLY INSANE  
  
Night Will Come And I Will Follow  
For My Victims, No Tomorrow  
Make It Fast, Your Time Of Sorrow  
On His Trail,  
I'll Make You Follow  
  
Quarters For The Criminally Insane  
The Sentence Read For Life I Must Remain  
The Path I Chose Has Led Me To My Grave  
To Try Again I'd Have No Other Way  
  
Quarters For The Criminally Insane  
Escape For Me Has Fast Become A Game  
Soon To Be, I'll Leave Without A Trace  
Endangered Species End The Human Race  
  
Branded In Pain  
Marked Criminally Insane  
Locked Away And Kept Restrained  
Disapprobation, But What Have I Done  
I Have Yet Only Just Begun  
To Take Your Fuckin' Lives!  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Bullets and Blood

Authors note!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hello again! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! It makes me feel so special! Anyway I apologize in advance for any spelling errors I make that I do not fix. Now without further ado I give to you, THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade sat with Sango and kagome in the hot springs. Kagome seemed unable to keep from string at her. Sango was visibly trying to avert her eyes. Jade noticed this and was beginning to get a little annoyed.  
  
"Why the hell do you keep staring at me?"  
  
Kagome flushed, "Um, well I know this is kinda a personal question, but where did you get all those scars?"  
  
"Yes," Sango joined the conversation readily, "I didn't want to say anything, but know that kagome has mentioned it, where DID you get those scars?"  
  
Jade glanced down at her bare arms. They were lined with small burns. Her back was crisscrossed with little white scars. Across her chest was a large white gash. Painful memories danced around in her head.  
  
"My mother's old boyfriend wasn't the nicest guy you could ask for; he was sadistic and took pleasure in making me suffer. But it's no big deal."  
  
Jade dunked her head under the water and came up smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm about down here, so I'll just get dressed and head back to camp of that's okay."  
  
Kagome and Sango nodded on unison. Jade dressed and began to slowly walk back to the village. As she walked hot tears welled up in her eyes she was unable to hold them back. They cascaded down her cheeks and stained them with a glittering trail. With wiped them away, furious with herself for crying but the tears would not stop. As she sank to the ground she found herself in the middle of a grassy field. A soft breeze blew and began to dry her tears, but new ones replaced the old ones. Jade began to get lost in her memories, trying desperately to claw her way back to reality. She clutched at her throat realizing that she couldn't breathe. A scream shattered her thoughts. She jerked her head up and searched for the source.  
  
'Who screamed?' jade thought. Jade eyes stared intently into the forest nearby. She gasped as a young girl came scurrying out from the brush. She was fleeing from what looked like a giant spider. The girl struggled to run in her small kimono, but tripped and fell in the process. The spider swooped down on her. Jade jumped up and slid a small pistol from the lining of her boots. She aimed at what she thought was the head and shot. Her hand was steady and she hit precisely where she aimed but the creature did not crumple to the ground. It just turned and charged at jade.  
  
Her eyes widened in fear as she stared and what seemed to be her death dealer. A purple light shone brightly from within the chest of the beast, but it did not register in her mind. She just aimed the gun and shot repeatedly. The brute kept coming.  
  
The girl on the ground tilted her head back and began to shout. Her voice trembled with fear but she was loud none the less.  
  
"SESSOMARU! SESSOMARU HELP!"  
  
The shouts did not register in jades mind as she watched her death coming closer and closer. The spider finally reached her and sank it's fangs into her shoulder. She felt the icy venom spreading throughout her blood stream. The fangs abruptly went slack and the spider's enormous body crashed to the ground. Blood gushed from the spider and she noticed it had been sliced in half. She looked around. Her gaze fell on a silver haired man. At first glance she thought it was inuyasha, but as she took a closer look she realized he was much more handsome. She began to walk towards him, staggering slightly. The venom was beginning to take effect.  
  
She reached the man and looked up into his golden eyes.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered as she fell forward into his arms. "Just..........."She gasped, "take care of the...........girl. Don't..............worry about...................me." with that said she slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where could she be?"  
  
Kagome searched frantically through all the huts. She had inuyasha scour the forest and Sango the hot springs. Kagome came running as she heard Sango shout for her. She came upon her standing beside a slaughtered demon. Kagome quickly sprinted to it and took out the jewel shard embedded in it. It glowed softly as it was purified.  
  
"Who do you think could have done this?" kagome asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know, but let's worry about that later. We have to continue looking for jade now."  
  
Kagome nodded and set off again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade opened a bleary eye. She shook her head from the mist that seemed to be hanging around her head. A smiling face popped into her vision. Jade realized it was the little girl that the spider had been chasing. The girl became solemn.  
  
"Thank you for saving me. My name is Rin, what's yours?"  
  
"Jade." she whispered, not able to speak louder. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are in our camp. Fluffy took you here after you fell down. And then I mixed some plants together to make you wake up."  
  
"Rin! Do not call lord Sessomaru fluffy!"  
  
Jade turned to see a little green toad of a dwarf with a big staff scolding Rin. Rin just laughed.  
  
"Silly jaken, you are so funny!" she ran over to him and pushed him over. Jade laughed softly. "Fluffy is mad at jaken 'cause he left me alone so that spider demon attacked me." Rin said turning back to jade. She was beaming.  
  
She grew silent and bowed slightly looking past jade. Jade began to turn slightly but an excruciating pain shot through her body. She fell back to thee floor with a soft thud, breathing heavily.  
  
"You shouldn't move. That wound you received from the spider demon was deep. And the venom has not been diminished completely by the herbs." A soothing voice said. The man from earlier strode into her view. He looked at her intensely.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked softly.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question. But since you asked, my name is jade."  
  
"Oh," he said softly, almost as if he was sad, "I thought you were someone else. Anyway, I'm Sessomaru, lord of the western lands."  
  
"That's exactly what inuyasha said! Why the hell do people keep telling me this? Who exactly do I remind you of huh?"  
  
He looked at her with his golden orbs. His expression was blank but pain flickered in his eyes. He hesitated but then said, "It doesn't matter."  
  
"YES IT DOES! TELL ME GOD DAMNIT!"  
  
He looked surprised for a moment then smiled slightly. It was the first emotion he had willingly shown. "I once knew a woman. She looked remarkably like you. A long time ago she was slaughtered by the people she had trusted. The humans from her village killed her because they thought that she was a danger to their survival."  
  
He grew silent lost in his memories. "But you couldn't be her because she died along time ago and you are a mere weak useless pathetic human."  
  
Jade fumed and struggled to rise. Her eyes blazed. She staggered towards him and looked him straight in the eye. "I am NOT a mere useless pathetic human! Got that?" she poked him in the chest. "If you think that then you are an ignorant fool! I know I'm not as strong as some, but I have survived this long and no longer consider myself pathetic. I will not allow you to criticize me!" She sank to her knees clutching her stomach. The venom was still surging through her blood stream. Slowly eating her innards.  
  
Sessomaru knelt down beside her and attempted to steady her trembling figure but she jerked away.  
  
"Do not touch me! Filthy demon!" he stared at her taken aback by her harsh words. Had she really been that upset by what he had said about humans?  
  
"I'm not pathetic." She whispered, and then slipped into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please! No! Leave me alone! Don't!" jade whimpered. She cowered in a corner and the man moved closer and closer. Her throat was closed in fear as she felt his clammy hands on her face.  
  
"Pathetic useless girl! Get up and stop whimpering!"  
  
"I'm not pathetic!" she whimpered.  
  
"What did you say?" he growled.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Darkness engulfed them, muffling her screams, and hiding her tears and the pain seared through her.  
  
"STOP! STOP PLEASE!" she choked on her words. She felt like she was being torn in half. She tried to resist, but found her hands were tied. The course rope bit into her skin.  
  
"JADE! JADE WAKE UP!"  
  
She felt herself being shaken. She opened her eyes. Sessomaru stared down at her clearly alarmed. "What is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
She gingerly touched her cheek. She had been crying. And it had just been a dream, no, a relived nightmare. She shivered uncontrollably, although she wasn't cold.  
  
"It's nothing." She whispered. "Just a nightmare."  
  
Sessomaru looked down at her unconvinced. "Are you cold?" jade shook her head.  
  
"Not really, I just..............I'm," she faltered, "I'm scared."  
  
Sessomaru drew jade into his lap, surprising them both. Jade snuggled down into his warmth, calmed by the sound of his heart. She felt safe with his strong arms wrapped around her. Sessomaru relaxed as he felt her tense muscles release the tension and heard her heartbeat slow. Her breathing became smooth and even and he realized she was sleeping peacefully. He gently lay down, still holding onto jade, careful not to wake her. He was confused by the pleasant feeling in his stomach. He hadn't felt this way since Ayumi was alive. He shrugged and pulled jade tighter against his chest, drifting into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!  
  
So, how do you like it? I'd like some feed back please!  
  
Anyway, here is something I wrote today. Kinda a spur of the moment thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Staring faces lined with pain,  
  
With empty eyes that see the darkness of my soul,  
  
Tears from the sky brings an acid rain,  
  
Swirling clouds of bloody haze,  
  
Flaming flowers I set ablaze,  
  
A bloody thorn, a silver rose,  
  
How I struggle for my sanity no one knows,  
  
I'm everywhere, but not anywhere,  
  
A phantom it may seem,  
  
I awaken nothing but despair,  
  
As I try to wake from this listless dream,  
  
In vain I fade away forever,  
  
Life for me has just begun,  
  
But alas it seem s already to be done,  
  
And how I suffered for my sanity,  
  
I struggled desperately to be free,  
  
The spinning of my world is now still,  
  
No one ever listened, and no one ever will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER! ONLY IF YOU REVIEW THOUGH!  
  
REVIEW! 


	7. Lost and Found

Authors note!  
  
Hi! Okay, I know in the last chapter (some of you may have not noticed this) I made fluffy have two arms. If you didn't notice this fine but if you did CONGRADULATIONS! You win the right to read this chapter! Okay, apologies for spelling errors blah, blah, yadda, yadda. Okay now on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OF COURSE!" kagome slapped her hand to her forehead. Sango turned to look at her in alarm.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong silly," kagome said, a wide grin spreading on her face. "I just realized how we can find jade; I can't believe I didn't think of this before."  
  
"What?! How do we find her?" Sango asked suddenly anxious.  
  
"Okay, well when jade and I first jumped through the well I gave her some of my shikon shards! All I have to do is concentrate and I will sense them. I we have to do is go to the place where their presence leads us! It's so simple!"  
  
"Okay, let's go now instead of waiting for daylight! Just us two. We don't have to tell inuyasha or Miroku where we are going. We can take kirara though."  
  
Kagome nodded and stood as Sango called kirara. Sango hoped on kirara's back and then helped kagome on. Kagome concentrated for a split second and then pointed,  
  
"THAT WAY!"  
  
They took off in the direction kagome was pointing. Kirara weaved in and out of the trees following kagome's directions easily. Kirara halted as they came upon a small cave. A warm light flickered merrily from a fire. Kagome slid off kirara and peered around the corner of the rock wall. She gasped and motioned to Sango for her to join her. Sango complied.  
  
"Look!" kagome whispered.  
  
"Oh my god." Sango breathed. "Why is jade with Sessomaru?"  
  
"I have no idea." Suddenly jade began to scream and thrash around in her sleep. Whimpering every now and then. Kagome made a move to go to her, but Sango placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned and shot a questioning look at Sango. She just shook her head and pressed and finger to her lips, signaling kagome to be quite. Then she averted her eyes and watched the scene playing out before her.  
  
"OH!" kagome whispered as she watched Sessomaru gently shake jade.  
  
"Look kagome! Sessomaru has TWO arms!"  
  
"Your right!" kagome said agreeing.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as Sessomaru pulled jade into his lap and she snuggled down. Clutching onto his chest. She put a hand to her mouth to suppress the giggles. She glanced at Sango and could tell that she was also having a hard time not letting the laughter escape. They turned back to Sessomaru and jade and watched as Sessomaru laid down, pulling jade closer to him.  
  
Kagome sighed, wishing that inuyasha would treat her like that. Sango was having the same thoughts about Miroku. Kagome tapped Sango on the shoulder and motioned to kirara. Sango nodded.  
  
As the distance between them and the cave lengthened kagome could no longer suppress her laughter. It bubbled from her throat and soon Sango was joining in.  
  
"HA-I can't-Ha-believe it! Hahahaha! Sessomaru and Jade! HA!" Sango voice echoed through the trees.  
  
They quieted as they reached camp and a frantic inuyasha.  
  
"Where in the seven hells have you two been?!"  
  
Kagome looked at him sadly remember the way Sessomaru held jade. Inuyasha shut up as he saw the look on kagome's face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome smoothed her features quickly. She replaced the saddened expression with a smile, but her eyes flickered with pain. "Nothing is wrong inuyasha. You don't need to worry about me."  
  
She slid from kirara's back and walked to her sleeping bag. Inuyasha sat down beside her. He cupped her chin in his claws. He stared at her intensely.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Don't tell me nothing because I know there is something wrong!"  
  
Kagome smiled sadly and shook her head. She gently removed his hand from her face.  
  
"Nothing is wrong inuyasha. Promise."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Defeated. He lay down beside kagome throwing a protective arm over her shoulder without realizing it. Kagome's eyes widened but then her face melted into a smile. She shrugged and snuggled down into her sleeping bag scooting closer to inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sunlight flickered on jade's eyelashes, dancing lightly over her pale skin. Sessomaru gazed down at her, watching her smile in her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming about. His grip loosened on jade and her eyes fluttered opened. Her vision was unfocused for a moment, but then recognition flickered on in her eyes. The sunlight sparkled in her pale green eyes before she moved out of the blinding light.  
  
"Morin Sessomaru." She smiled at her sleepily, leaning back onto his chest soaking up his warmth.  
  
He smiled slightly at her. She yawned and then detangled herself from Sessomaru. She stood and stretched. She looked down at Sessomaru.  
  
"I don't think I've ever slept so well before. Thanks." Sessomaru just smiled. Suddenly jaken appeared behind jade.  
  
"Lord Sessomaru! When did you get another arm?!"  
  
Sessomaru smirked and fingered the sword at his waist. "Yesterday, when I was gone, I went back to my father's grave and found my arm. Although it was mostly bone when I found it, this sword," he stroked the hilt, "easily brought the flesh back. All I had to do was convince a medicine man to restore it. That was easy enough."  
  
Jade knelt down beside Sessomaru and stared intently at his arm for a moment.  
  
"You mean to tell me that your arm was cut off, and then you went and brought it back to life and had someone magically put it back on?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jade shrugged "whatever."  
  
Jade rose again and then gasped slapping her hand to her mouth. "Holly shit!"  
  
Sessomaru rose quickly, "What is it?"  
  
She turned and looked at him "Tomorrow is my birthday! I can't believe I forgot! I have to go tell kagome! I need to go back to my era and see Shuya!" she began to fade off making plans of what she needed to do. She suddenly stopped muttering and plopped down onto the ground. She buried her face in her hands suddenly tired.  
  
"It's not like anyone cares." She murmured. She lifted her head up "oh well." For the last time she hoisted herself off the ground. She turned to Sessomaru. "Well, it's been great Sessomaru, maybe I'll see yah around sometime." She stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Then she turned with a soft swish of her hair and was gone.  
  
Sessomaru gingerly touched a clawed hand to his cheek. He stood there bewildered, not completely comprehending what had just happened. One thing he did fully understand was that it was jade's birthday the next day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!  
  
Okay, so how does everyone like it so far? Please review and tell me! And in the immortal words of Kagomemustdie() "I'LL GIVE U A NICE SHINEY QUARTER!" (If you review)  
  
Look in the mirror  
  
What do I see?  
  
A beaten mind and a broken soul looking back at me,  
  
Look in the mirror what do I see?  
  
A shredded heart and sunken eyes,  
  
Looking back at me,  
  
Beyond the empty smile and hollow eyes,  
  
Silence screams and a little girl cries,  
  
I used to be so alive,  
  
But no one noticed when the life died,  
  
So now I'm alone even in a crowd,  
  
My vision is blurry, I can no longer see,  
  
All I have left are broken hopes and shattered dreams,  
  
I no longer no what being alive means,  
  
My spirit is dead, but my body still lives,  
  
I have nothing left to give,  
  
I was killed by the one that I love and know,  
  
And was left hollow and alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	8. Sad Clown

Authors note!  
  
Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Oh, and this is to Kagomemustdie, okay, it IS kirara, not kilala! I have proof! In the 9th manga when inuyasha, kagome, Shippo, and Miroku first reach the demon slayers village they see all the dead bodies and stuff. Then they see KIRARA chewing on a demon. KIRARA starts to growl but then myoga says "Calm yourself KIRARA. These aren't enemies." HA! It's on page 177 of the 9th manga! I just got done re-reading it! In the series its PRONOUNCED kilala, nut it is spelt KIRARA! Okay, now that that's cleared up we can get on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A giggle woke kagome. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with jade. She was trying desperately to contain her laughter. Kagome shot her a questioning look. Jade pointed to inuyasha arm draped over kagome. Finally she burst out laughing.  
  
"HA! Looks like things got a little kinky while I was gone huh?"  
  
"You should be the one to talk seeing as you were sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms last night."  
  
Jade narrowed her eyes before laughing again. She held her hands up in defeat. "Truce okay?"  
  
Kagome smiled and laughed. "Okay."  
  
Inuyasha stirred beside her. "What's all this noise? JADE! When did you get back?!"  
  
Jade rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "Some dog demon you are, couldn't even tell when I got back."  
  
Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "Where were you anyway?"  
  
"I was with-" kagome cut her off by clamping a hand over her mouth.  
  
"She was with Kaede. Yeah that's it."  
  
Inuyasha looked suspiciously from one to the other, not believing them for a second. Then he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He didn't pursue it any further knowing that he would never get a truthful answer out of either of them. Kagome smiled seeing his shoulders sag in defeat. She turned as she heard jade begin to mutter in English.  
  
"Fuck..................damn...................clothes!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at kagome curiously.  
  
"What is she saying?"  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side in concentration. "I think she is talking about her clothes. But I can't be sure," jade rounded on kagome.  
  
"Of course I'm talking about my clothes, just look at them! They are covered with fucking dirt! Damn nature! How the hell will I get these stains out huh?" she sighed, "oh well, at least my boots are okay."  
  
Sango chuckled then spoke. "Don't worry jade, I'll go get you something to change into. Is that okay?"  
  
Relief flooded jades features and she nodded. "thanks." Sango disappeared into Kaede's hut. She reappeared moments later with a cloth bundled in her hands. She smiled apologetically at jade.  
  
"Sorry, this is all Kaede had, although it's not your 'style' it will suit you well."  
  
Jade took the bundle from Sango's hands. She let the material fall. A pale, almost white shimmery dress came floating down. It flowed barely sweeping the ground. Jade gasped as the material caught the sunlight and sparkled slightly. It shone without shining.  
  
'How odd' thought jade, 'oh well, it'll have to do, at least it's clean,"  
  
"Thanks Sango," jade said aloud. Sango nodded and smiled, encouraging her to out it on.  
  
Without thinking jade began to undress. Inuyasha flushed and turned around quickly as she stripped off her shirt. Miroku stared open mouth at her, drooling slightly. Jade looked at Miroku's face and smiled.  
  
"You should leave now." she said sweetly. She turned to inuyasha, "Inuyasha," her voice was sugary, "are you embarrassed? Hmmmmmm? Never seen someone without a shirt?"  
  
She slunk over to inuyasha and pressed herself up against him. Kagome shot her a warning look. Jade smiled and winked at her. Kagome relaxed and settled down to watch the amusing scene play out before her.  
  
Inuyasha's face began to imitate a tomato. Jade chuckled.  
  
"Oh the big demon man isn't so tough after all now is he?" she giggled and retreated. "Even you have a weakness inuyasha, and it seems, you have more then one."  
  
Inuyasha just growled. Jade quickly, in the blink of an eye, removed the rest of her clothes and replaced them with the silvery dress. A long slit licked the sides of the dress, exposing her legs. It had no shoulders, but did have long flowing sleeves. She unlaced her brown boots and slipped them off.  
  
"So much for shoes."  
  
"Oh!" Sango exclaimed coming forward, "here are some shoes," she handed her lace up sandals.  
  
Jade knelt down and laced them up to her knee. She turned to Sango.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She smiled, "you look beautiful."  
  
Jade smiled back at her, one of her empty, depressing smiles.  
  
"It's the first birthday present I have gotten in 7 years. Thanks."  
  
Kagome and Sango looked startled. "It's your birthday?" they asked together.  
  
Jade nodded and smiled sadly. "Yup."  
  
(A/n: I know her birthday was supposed to be the next day, but I didn't want to wait. I hope you'll understand.)  
  
Kagome looked cross. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked folding her arms across her chest and pouting slightly.  
  
"It's not like it mattered. No one has ever really cared before. I didn't think you would either."  
  
"OF COURSE IT MATTERS!" yelled Sango and kagome together once again. Inuyasha suddenly stiffened and sniffed the air. He growled low in his throat. Kagome turned to him alarmed.  
  
"What is it?" she asked feverishly. Inuyasha glanced at her.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha took off with kagome and jade on his back. Miroku and Sango rode on kirara. They had left Shippo with Kaede. Inuyasha stopped abruptly, coming to the edge of a meadow. Jade looked at her surroundings closely. She remembered this place. This is where she had first met Sesshomaru.  
  
He stood in the middle of the field, a soft wind blowing his silver locks. He looked directly at jade. She gasped. She could feel the intensity with which he stared at her with. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" he spat.  
  
Sesshomaru remained silent, beckoning jade with his eyes. She slid off inuyasha's back and walked slowly towards him. The warm breeze blew her new dress around and the rays of tepid sunlight danced upon the color. She walked up to Sesshomaru and stared up into his eyes. Their hair tangled together in the wind like streams of smoke. Without breaking his gaze, he leisurely reached into the sleeve of his kimono and pulled out a single white rose. He slowly held it out to jade who took it with a delicate hand. Unable to voice her gratitude, Jade stood on tip-toe and placed a soft kiss in his smooth cheek. A smile flickered across his lips as he swooped down and his lips fluttered against hers. With that he was gone.  
  
Jade stood staring into the space before, only moments before occupied by the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Her fingers trembled to her lips, brushing them softly. She smiled, a warm, almost happy smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and kagome stood at the edge of the forest watching in shock as Sesshomaru presented jade with a rose. Inuyasha fell over as she kissed him on the cheek. He almost screamed as Sesshomaru lightly brushed his lips against her own. After he disappeared inuyasha sat in shook.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "That was so romantic. I wish someone would have done that for me."  
  
Beside her Sango nodded. "I know the feeling, jade is so lucky. It's obvious that they return each other's feelings."  
  
Kagome sighed dreamily, "I wonder what's it's like to be loved. I mean, really, not like koga, who thinks he has a claim on me, but real love, something indescribable."  
  
Sango nodded, "yeah, I don't think we'll ever feel like that." They turned and looked at each other then burst out laughing. Inuyasha and Miroku just glared at them. Kagome and Sango went to go speak with jade.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku began mumbling to themselves.  
  
"I can be romantic,"  
  
"What do they mean, real love?"  
  
"Stupid woman."  
  
"Can't appreciate anything,"  
  
Kagome glanced back at them and laughed at their forlorn faces nudging Sango. They each put an arm around jade and began walking back towards the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!  
  
So what do you think so far? Review and tell me. In the nest chapter inuyasha runs off to see Kikyou. And, Kikyou and jade are introduced (hehehehe *evil laugh) okay so now here is a treat, but beware, it's not to eat!  
  
Sad Clown A time so haunting moonlight in the mist Lay me down Beside you oh as long as it lasts From the river comes a Figure drifting slowly by Trailing long the water, leaving softer than a sigh Softer than a sigh All the feelings they remain like a still life A dying swan song forever lost your cries of glory The rain is falling down like silence in a shroud When All that really matters left to lose I'm all alone I'm all alone All the feelings they remain like a still life A dying swan song forever lost your cries of glory Walking from the shadows, a fear of sadness grows Your heart is in your hand your knowing looks Our Time is gone My time is gone Swan's dying song... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Here is another one! Because I said so that's why!  
  
BRAINEATERS  
Hey hey hey  
Brains for dinner  
  
Brains for lunch  
  
Brains for breakfast  
  
Brains for brunch  
  
Brains at every single meal  
  
why can't we have some guts  
  
Hey hey hey  
Brains are all we ever get  
  
In this rotten Fuckin' place, hey hey  
  
Brains are all we ever get  
  
Why can't we have a change of pace  
Brains for dinner  
  
Brains for lunch  
  
Brains for breakfast  
  
Brains for brunch  
  
Brains at every single meal  
  
why can't we have some guts, hey hey  
Why can't we have some guts, hey hey  
  
Why can't we have some Fuckin' rotten guts  
  
Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER WRITE AGAIN! 


	9. Raining Tears

Authors note!  
  
Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews. Okay well sorry for all spelling mistakes bla, bla, blah, whatever I'll just start now okay? Fine. Are you happy now? WELL? ARE YOU? ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT! DON"T BACK SASS ME!!! YOU'RE MAKING ME ANGRY! YOU BETTER STOP IT BEFORE I GO CHIPMUNK ON YOUR ASS! Hehe! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade sat starring at the rain. It ran down her face in streams. A soft melody drifting from her lips. She hummed to herself as she sat in the rain. She fingered the small dagger tied to the outside of her leg. She slowly slid it out of her sheath and watched the raindrops plop on the metal. She held her arm out, and in perfect neat lines, carved a small butterfly. One butterfly turned into three and three turned into seven. Blood that trickled from the small delicate cuts mixed with the gentle rain. Jade smiled, lost in the blissful pain. A hand was laid on her shoulder suddenly. She looked up startled into a pair of golden orbs.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"  
  
Jade just stared at inuyasha. She did not respond. She looked at him, but at the same timed, looked right through him. Her head cocked to the side. The soft calming melody still drifted from her lips. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her arm and tried to yank the dagger away from her. This brought jade to her senses.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? This knife belongs to me! THIEF!"  
  
"What in the seven hells makes you think I am going to let you keep this knife just so you can cut yourself? Do you really think I am that stupid?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"DAMN BITCH!"  
  
Jade smiled and laughed, and in one swift movement pulled herself free from inuyasha's grip and ran away, prancing and twirling in the rain. Inuyasha shook his head. He could still smell the lingering scent of blood. He didn't understand her. He had thought she was happy, why then would she be purposely causing herself pain? He scratched his head and sighed. Ever since jade's last encounter with Sesshomaru, she had acted happy and smiled on the out side, but inuyasha could see the emptiness in her eyes. He turned, shaking the water from his eyes and headed back towards the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears streamed down jade's face, concealed completely by the rain. She was hunched over, shivering from the cold, a painful ache ripping through her stomach. She moaned, the hole in her heart widened and her loneliness threatened to consume her. Her shoulders shook with sobs. The pale dress was practically see-through and it clung to her like skin. She clawed at her chest, trying desperately to make the ache go away. Her hands made their way to her head. She began to pull at her hair and shake her head vigorously.  
  
"Stop! Make it go away! Make the hurting stop! Please!" her whimpers went unanswered. She rocked back and forth hugging her knees.  
  
She fell to the ground from her sitting position and let her tears mix with the puddle forming around her. Wet, slick grass licked her face. It brushed along her legs tickling her, but she did not laugh.  
  
"Jade?" a soft voice spoke behind her. She didn't look up at kagome. "Jade, what's wrong?"  
  
Jade slowly rose and turned to kagome. She faked a smile, replacing her mask.  
  
"Nothing is wrong kagome, why do you ask?"  
  
"Jade! Don't give me that bull shit! What the hell is wrong? Tell me!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong kagome." Her mask was slowly beginning to slip. She turned to leave.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you are going? You aren't leaving till you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Jade glanced at her, sorrow consumed her features and she fled.  
  
"JADE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade ran blindly through the woods, rain and twigs lashing out at her. Choked sobs escaped from her lips and she cried even harder. The truth was she didn't know what was wrong with her. She felt as if she was being torn from the inside. She just wanted to get away from the pain. She just kept running and running until she tripped over something (a/n: or someone *wink, wink*) and fell sprawled on the ground. She just stayed laying there, her face buried in the ground, her sobs muffled. She suddenly felt herself being gently lifted off the ground and into something very warm.  
  
"Jade, it's okay now, you're safe." came a soothing voice.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" she managed to whisper.  
  
She felt a clawed hand being lightly trailed up and down her back. She shivered with suppressed delight. Tears still streamed from her eyes. Sesshomaru smelled the salty water and looked down at her. Surrounded by his (a/n: is that thing he wears his tail? I think it is so I'm gonna go with the flow, so please don't yell at me.) tail jade looked small, fragile and frightened. She trembled like a timid rabbit. He purred deep in his chest, softly, ever so softly. Still, although calmed the tears seemed to come in an endless stream. Sesshomaru swiped a single tear from her pale cheek with a clawed finger and licked it off. Jade just stared up at him. he stared right back at her.  
  
"you're crying." He said stating the obvious.  
  
"no shit Sherlock." Jade whispered softly a little of her old humor leak into her voice.  
  
"you shouldn't cry. You shouldn't have to feel pain or sadness."  
  
Jade chuckled softly, barely audible, "it's just like me. I am weak and pathetic. I can't keep the feelings away. And then the tears come and won't stop."  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything; instead in response he swooped down and licked the salty tears that were cascading down her cheeks. Surprisingly, they stopped. Jade blinked up into his golden orbs. A smile tugged at his lips.  
  
"why are you being so nice to me?" tears threatened to spill again.  
  
"what do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked surprised by the question.  
  
Jade averted her eyes, looking past him at the falling rain. Without her knowledge he had carried her to someplace dry and sheltered from the rain. She sighed. "All my life there has always been something wrong with me. Never was I good enough, always there was something people could hate me for. I just-was never good enough. I have gone through life alone and no one has ever cared for me. I never really knew what it was like to have a friend. Kagome and I just used each other to get out of the mental hospital I don't think she truly cared about me. I just...............want to know, well, what makes you different? Do you really care?"  
  
Her eyes were round and pleading, hopeless and hollow. His mask of serene nature crumbled at the sight of her bleak lifeless face. She looked so sad. He desperately wanted to comfort her, but nothing he would say would take away the pain she had gone through, the loneliness she had endured. So instead he laced his fingers around her neck and brought her closer.  
  
"please don't cry" he whispered before pressing his lips softly onto hers. A small gasp escaped her lips before she responded to the kiss by pulling his closer.  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled her even tighter, crushing her frail body against her and deepening the kiss. Suddenly he withdrew and turned, sniffing the air intently. Jade was left laying in his arms gasping for air. She caught her breath and looked up at him.  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"kagome, but her scent is warped and different some how. She is just outside."  
  
"okay, let's go then, see what's up."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and let jade up. As she stood a flush crawled into Sesshomaru's cheeks. Jade looked down and gasped slightly. Her dress, soaking still, was practically see-through. She had forgotten about that. She shrugged.  
  
'oh well, I'll worry about that later.'  
  
She strode towards the entrance of the sheltered clearing but stopped short as she reached the edge of the brush.  
  
"you're not kagome, you may look and smell like her, but you certainly aren't her."  
  
"you're right," an icy voice said, "that pathetic excuse for a human could never measure up to me, nor could she ever be worthy of inuyasha's love as I am. Although you probably don't even now who inuyasha is now do you?"  
  
jade's eyes widened as she remembered kagome mentioning something about inuyasha being a two timing bastard. Kaede had told her about kagome being a reincarnation and how inuyasha was pinned to a tree for 50 years. She also had knowledge of Naraku and Kikyou. She guessed that the woman in front of her was Kikyou. The one trying to take inuyasha away from kagome. Jade's eyes narrowed. She would not let that happen. She would knock some sense into this broad.  
  
"Kikyou I presume." Jade said her tone icy enough to chill you to the bone.  
  
Kikyou just shot her I'm-so-superior-you're-inferior glance. Jade fumed.  
  
'like hell you'll get away with that bitch.'  
  
The tension rose and crackled between them. Jade suddenly walked up to Kikyou and stuck her face up to kikyou's.  
  
"listen bitch," jade said, "you stay the hell away from inuyasha got that. He belongs to kagome. Yah got that, or is your skull to thick with clay to understand that?" jade was growling.  
  
Kikyou backed up apprehensively. "what are you talking about? Inuyasha loves me not that weak little girl!"  
  
"you stuck up bitch! How the hell do you have the nerve to say that?" jade slapped Kikyou hard across the face. "first you refuse to believe that inuyasha didn't kill you and that you were turned against each other, second: you are dead, you are a walking clay pot, third: inuyasha doesn't love you, he loves kagome, fourth: you say you love him but you want to drag him to hell although he doesn't own you anything. Do I really need to go on?"  
  
Kikyou stared blankly at jade. "who are you? what makes you think you can talk to me like this?"  
  
Frustrated and angry jade swung her fist and hit Kikyou in the chest. She doubled over in pain and winded.  
  
"GOD! JUST STAY AWAY THE HELL FROM INUYASHA AND KAGOME GOD DAMNIT! OR NEXT TIME I WILL KILL YOU! UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Kikyou whimpered and crawled away.  
  
'hah, from what I've heard I thought she was tough. Guess not.'  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly came out of nowhere and picked jade up just barely sidestepping an arrow that came whizzing by. Jade struggle in Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK THAT FUCKING BITCH! LET ME DOWN SESSHOMARU! I'LL RIP HER FUCKING THROAT OUT! YOU HEAR THAT KIYOU? YOU PIECE OF SHIT? I'M COMING FOR YOU!"  
  
Sesshomaru refused to release jade. Kikyou entered the clearing smirking. Her bow was ready and she took aim.  
  
"you were able to doge one of my sacred arrows, but I guarantee you will not escape this one."  
  
She dropped the bow and arrow in the middle of pulling it back. She gingerly touched a hand to the dagger embedded in her chest. Blood seeped out. Jade glared defiantly at Kikyou.  
  
"you should've just left. I told you I would kill you and I meant it. Bitch." She spat. Kikyou turned and fled, blood dripping from the wound and mixing with the rain and puddles.  
  
"ha." Jade said triumphantly. "she won't be back for a while. And when she does come back, I'll be ready." Sesshomaru released jade and she sank to the ground. Sesshomaru knelt beside her. He laid a hand gently on her shoulder.  
  
"are you okay?" he asked.  
  
She took a shaky breath and looked at her hands. "yeah, it's just been a long time since I've killed some one, I know I didn't kill Kikyou, but you never know, she could always bleed to death. I just didn't think I would enjoy that, but oddly enough, I did. Otherwise, I'm okay."  
  
He embraced her lightly, "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
authors note!!  
  
Okay, so what did you guys think about kikyou's and jade's first encounter? Please review and tell me! Okay here is a treat, but be warned it's not to eat.  
  
Numb  
Bleeding now I'm  
  
Crying out I'm  
  
Falling down and I'm  
  
Feeling nothing like  
  
Laughing now I'm  
  
Stopping now I'm  
  
Reaching out and I'm  
  
Feeling nothing  
Yeah, you have created a rift within me  
  
Now there have been several complications  
  
That have left me feeling nothing  
  
I might say, you were wrong to take it from me  
  
Left me feeling nothing  
Crawling now I'm  
  
Beaten down I'm  
  
Tortured now and I'm  
  
Feeling nothing like  
  
Hunting now I'm  
  
Stalking now I'm  
  
Reaching out and I'm  
  
Killing nothing  
I can feel you ripping and teaching  
  
Feeding and growing inside of me  
  
I want this, more than you know  
  
I need this, give it back to me  
  



	10. Angel of Death

Authors note!  
  
Hi everyone, long time no read and review huh? Anyway, I don't feel like saying anything so I won't. I'll just go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JADE! YOU'RE BACK!"  
  
Kagome ran towards jade, covering herself with an umbrella. She stared to put it over jade's soaking form, but jade just shrugged her off.  
  
"What's wrong jade, you look, well angry."  
  
Jade turned to her and flashed a pained smile, "I'm just a little cold. I sometimes had really bad mood swings. You don't have to worry about me."  
  
Kagome glanced down at jade's clenched hands. Her nails were digging into her palm and she was trembling. Kagome shrugged. She fell in step beside jade. She looked at her again and giggled. Jade glared at her.  
  
"What?" she snapped.  
  
"Well, your, um, your dress in kinda see-through, you better change as soon as we get back. Miroku will have a fit as soon as he sees you."  
  
Jade let out a giggle. She nodded and looked down at the dress plastered to her shin. It clung to her curves and was transparent. She would have to avoid Miroku at all costs. There was no telling what he would do if he saw her like this.  
  
They reached Kaede's and unfortunately for jade Miroku was inside the hut. His jaw fell open as jade walked in. he fell over as he continued to stare at her. He was at a loss for words. He began to stutter. Thankfully, Sango was not there. Kagome hit him over them head and shooed him out. Miroku kept his eyes glued to jade as he slowly walked out the door. Kagome handed jade a dark purple robe.  
  
"Wear this for now; I'll have to dry this by the fire."  
  
Jade nodded. She slipped out of the dress and slid the robe on. The hem dragged along the floor and the slit in the front exposed jade's bare legs. She turned and walked out of the hut kagome following behind her. Kagome walked over to wear inuyasha was sitting. The rain had stopped and everything was remarkably dry. Wind screamed through the trees, moaning out a sorrowful melody. Jade closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. Her eyes snapped open immediately.  
  
"blood." She whispered. She turned to inuyasha. He was standing sniffing the air.  
  
"Kikyou," he said, "she is wounded. I can smell he blood."  
  
'That bitch! I told her not to come here!' jade fumed. Anger coursed through her body and she was unaware of the sparks flying around her. Her eyes shone a brilliant violet. The air started to swirl around her, blowing her hair in every direction. A light purple light shone off her, mirroring her rage. Her toes gently left the ground. Her shoulders were tense as she muttered. The sky became over cast and thunder rolled.  
  
"That damn bitch! I will make her pay!"  
  
"Jade?" kagome whimpered softly, reaching out to her friend.  
  
"What?!" jade snapped turning sharply to face kagome. Her face was contorted with rage and her violet eyes were murderous.  
  
Kagome was about to respond but rage suddenly screamed in rage. She glided past kagome knocking her over. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the dirt. Kagome stared helplessly at jade as she fumed over to Kikyou who had just entered the village.  
  
"I told you," jade said in an I-will-kill-you-and-then-laugh-about-it whisper, "not to come back. I told you next time I would kill you. Now you see, this is next time." Jade grinned evilly. Kikyou took an apprehensive step back as lightning crackled from jade's outstretched hand. Her outstretched fingers trembled with rage. "I hate you." she said through clenched teeth. "And I don't even know you. How kagome has put up with you this long is beyond me."  
  
Kikyou staggered back clutching her wound. Blood seeped through her fingers and stained her shirt. Jade smirked. Light illuminated her glowering features.  
  
"You have no idea how much I loathe you. You will pay for what you have done to me,"  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Kiki, I trusted you but you betrayed me!"  
  
"What did you call me?" Kikyou whispered frightened.  
  
"I called you Kiki! Now do you remember? I didn't think you could forget me so easily."  
  
Kagome turned to Sango clearly confused. She shot her a questioning glance. (A/n: I am gonna go a little Ceres, Celestial Maidens here, bear with me.)  
  
"Kagome..................jade's hair, and her eyes, they have changed as well as her attitude. Do you not see this?" kagome looked and nodded. "Good, now long ago there was another priestess, named Hitomi. Long ago this priestess descended from the heavens to bathe in the sweet hot springs. As she was bathing she laid her wings aside so she could move freely. Legend has it that another priestess claimed the wings for her own so that she could use Hitomi's magic. Now Hitomi was forced to work as an enslaved fallen angel for the priestess for a very long time. One day as she was cleaning, she stumbled across her old wings, and thus returned to the heavens vowing to return and seek revenge for the wrong done to her. Legend has it that there are descendents of this heavenly angel. One day it is said that she will share the body of another seeking those who did unto her wrong. I am guessing that jade is a direct descendant of Hitomi, and this before us is that heavenly priestess herself."  
  
Kagome nodded and turned back to jade. She didn't doubt it. Jade's now purple hair flew in every direction as she glared at Kikyou. Kikyou whimpered.  
  
"Why are you here? Go away!!!"  
  
"Oh I will, as soon as you return my wings! Give them back!"  
  
"I don't have them!"  
  
"Bull shit!"  
  
"Please, just leave!"  
  
"As soon as I get my wings back and kill all who did me harm. Long ago I was forced to love, forced to bear life. Forced to do everything you people wanted me too! I will not let you live! I will drag you to hell if I have to! You will not escape unharmed this time!"  
  
Kikyou began to stumble back.  
  
"Now Kikyou, I will now bestow transcendent bliss on you."  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened even more as jade poised her hands for an attack.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Inuyasha ran out in front of Kikyou. His eyes were broad and desperate. He spread his arms out, hiding Kikyou from view. Jade/Hitomi growled and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I do not wish to harm you inuyasha, but I will if you do not love out of the way."  
  
"NO! I won't let you harm Kikyou! Not ever!"  
  
Behind Hitomi kagome whimpered softly. Hitomi growled again furious that inuyasha would say that in kagome's presence. She shook her head, her hair flying even more out of control. She suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of inuyasha. She swiftly knocked him over and began to weave her spell. Inuyasha struggled to rise but somehow Hitomi managed to restrain him with magic. He opened his mouth to call out but found he could not speak.  
  
"Now Kikyou, where are my wings? TELL ME!"  
  
Kikyou smirked "you shall never have them."  
  
In a rage Hitomi tilted her head back and screamed, causing Kikyou to burst into flames. The bright violet flames licked at the darkened sky and flower petals danced around the blazing figure. Kikyou screamed, falling to the ground and withering. She clawed at her skin and drew blood. Her flesh slowly began to melt and it molded into twisting spirals as her nails scratched it. Hitomi watched this in silence, her eyes flashing.  
  
"I will find my wings Kikyou, and I will make you all pay. Just you wait. Your death is only the beginning."  
  
With that Hitomi's hair and eyes returned to jade's normal color and she fell to the ground. Miroku ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell unconscious. Kikyou lay in a pile of ashes on the ground. A soft chuckle escaped jade's lips, but she was still unconscious. Inuyasha lay whimpering on the ground staring at kikyou's remains.  
  
"Inuyasha?" kagome whispered and walked over to him. She knelt down beside him and placed her arms around his limp figure. He didn't respond.  
  
"ki-kiyou." Kagome's face twisted with pain, but inuyasha didn't take any notice. Tears welled up in her eyes and a single salty drop of water spilled and splattered on inuyasha's cheek. He looked up at her startled. Kagome shook her head, her bangs covering her eyes. She slowly rose and then turning, fled. Inuyasha watched her flee with a pained expression plastered on his features. Jade stirred in Miroku's arms and opened her eyes just in time to see kagome disappear over the summit of the hill. She squirmed in Miroku's arms and jumped into the ground. She took a second to cast a confused glance at her surroundings before she ran after kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome?" jade laid a hand gently on her shoulder. Kagome did not turn. "are you okay?" she plopped down beside her.  
  
"I-I try to be happy. I try to except inuyasha's love for Kikyou, I DO try not to be jealous, but I just can't. I love him! Why can't he just love me back?" she buried her head in her hands and began to sob silently. Jade draped an arm around her small shoulders.  
  
"Its okay kagome, I understand. Although I have never gone through anything like this, I will do anything I can to help you through it. I just hope Kikyou doesn't come back; I don't want to kill her. You know, I met her and told her if she came near you or inuyasha, that I would kill her. I really hope she stays away."  
  
Kagome stopped crying and turned to jade her eyes wide. "You mean you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
So kagome explained the previous events and all about jade being a descendant of some angel and how Hitomi had come out and killed Kikyou. Jade sat staring at kagome.  
  
"I did all that?"  
  
"Well, technically it wasn't you, it was Hitomi, but yeah, you did."  
  
Jade sat back and sighed. She shrugged "oh well. Don't worry about inuyasha, Kikyou is dead and he will forget about her in time. He truly loves you, he just needs to admit it to himself, I mean, it is obvious. Everyone but you and he can tell that you guys are in love."  
  
"Is it really that obvious?" kagome asked blushing. Jade chuckled.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Kagome laughed the tension draining out of her shoulders. She smiled at jade. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Jade stood and helped up kagome. She smiled and kagome sighed. Her smile was still empty. Kagome's fall fell as she became lost in thought. Jade took kagome by the arm and led her back to the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!  
  
I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I have been really busy! Will you guys please review? I would really appreciate some feedback! I have been down in the dumps lately and need some reviews to raise my spirits!  
  
Now here is a treat, but be warned, it's not to eat!  
  
Diluted  
  
I'm cold, I'm ugly  
  
I'm always confused by everything  
  
I can stare into a thousand eyes  
  
But every smile hides a bold-faced lie  
  
It itches, it seethes, it festers and breathes  
  
My heroes are dead, they died in my head  
  
Thin out the herd, squeeze out the pain  
  
Something inside me has opened up again  
  
Thoughts of me exemplified  
  
All the little flaws I have denied  
  
Forget today, forget whatever happened  
  
Everyday I see a little more of overall deficiencies  
  
I'm nothing short of being one complete catastrophe  
  
What the hell - did I - do to deserve - all of this?  
  
I save all the bullets from ignorant minds  
  
Your insults get stuck in my teeth as they grind  
  
Way past good taste, on our way to bad omens  
  
I decrease, while my symptoms increase  
  
God what the fuck is wrong  
  
You act like you knew it all along  
  
Your timing sucks, your silence is a blessing  
  
All I ever wanted out of you was  
  
something you could never be  
  
Now take a real good look at  
  
What you've fucking done to me  
  
What the hell - did I - do to deserve - all of this?  
  
Gimme any reason why I'd need you, boy  
  
Gimme any reason not to fuck you up  
  
Gimme any reason why I'd need you, bitch  
  
Gimme any reason not to fuck you up  
  
I see you in me  
  
I keep my scars from prying eyes  
  
Incapable of ever knowing why  
  
Somebody breathe, I've got to have an answer  
  
Why am I so fascinated by  
  
bigger pictures, better things  
  
But I don't care what you think  
  
You'll never understand me  
  
What the hell - did I - do to deserve - all of this?  
  
FUCK!!! 


	11. Smiling Mime

Authors note!  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much to me! I am kinda in a weird mood..........I just watched samurai x: the motion picture. It was so cool! Except kenshin, kaoru, yahiko, and sano, had different voice actors. But it was still cool. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome leaned on jade as they entered the village. Kagome feet dragged on the ground, kicking up dust. Jade coughed slightly. Kagome didn't seem to notice. Jade looked around for Miroku and Sango. The village seemed empty. Jade sniffed the air. Blood.  
  
"Stay here kagome, I'll be right back."  
  
Kagome slid to the ground and sat there, staring into space. Jade stared at her worriedly for a moment but the sense of urgency in her stomach forced her to move. She ran through the village peaking in all the huts. All were empty. Where did the smell of blood come from? Jade continued running, panicking at the silence. She stopped suddenly and stared at the scene before her.  
  
Bodies lay strewn on the ground, a lake of blood the carcasses swam in. the stench of death wafted toward jade. Rotting flesh and boiling blood made an unpleasant aroma. The sun had begun to cook the bodies and ravens, jays, tom-tits, small little birds began to flock to the sight. Pecking and tearing at the flesh of the dead. The village had become a village for the dead. Jade took a deep breath through her mouth. She did not want to see this. She had run away from death before, she would do it now. She turned to flee, but something stopped her. A hand was laid on her shoulder. It was coated with blood and half the flesh was gone having been pecked off my birds. Jade turned slowly. A little girl from the village. The girl struggled to speak, but only managed to cough up blood, then fall over in a bloody heap. Jade's mind began to race.  
  
"I need medical supplies, people might still be alive."  
  
Jade began to wander through the heaps of dead bodies, looking closely at each for any signs of life. A small child laid face up, eyes wide in terror. The mouth was open in a silent scream. Jade sighed but bent down and closed the eyes. Blood began to stain the hem of her dress and the tips of her fingers. Jade felt........she didn't know. She was void of any emotion. She felt strange walking around like a cocoon of flesh. She came to the last of the bodies. Nothing, no life, just a pile of rotting death.  
  
"Oh well, who cares?" jade shrugged and began to walk back to kagome. Walking past the houses she spotted another limp figure on the ground. This one was not covered in blood. She walked towards it.  
  
"inuyasha." She said shaking him. She grew impatient and slapped him. He growled.  
  
"What is it wench?!"  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"What do you mean?" inuyasha asked sitting up and looking around. The pools of blood reflected in his eyes. He clenched his fists. A low growl erupted from his throat. He turned and grasped jade's shoulders his claws sinking into them. "What the hell happened here!? ANSWER ME!"  
  
"How the hell should I know? I just asked you the same thing! Bastard!"  
  
His eyes suddenly grew wide. "Where's kagome?"  
  
"She's fine, no thanks to you. Where's' Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"I don't know, the last thing I remember was Kikyou and................" He paused remembering kikyou's death. Jade smacked him  
  
"This is no time to be mourning over a stupid clay pot!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. "The last thing I remember was blacking out. There, are you happy?"  
  
"Not entirely. I would be happy if you would forget about Kikyou and take kagome's feelings into consideration, but you are a stubborn jackass and couldn't admit your feelings if your life depended on it."  
  
Inuyasha growled but didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on get up, I left kagome way back there. There's no telling what could have happened to her."  
  
Inuyasha jumped up immediately and threw jade onto his back. He took off running jade shouting directions. Jade and inuyasha came upon kagome just as jade had left her. She still sat staring out into space. Jade jumped down from inuyasha's back and walked over to her. She whispered something and kagome got up. They walked slowly to inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't say anything. Kagome didn't look at him; she stared at her feet scuffling in the dirt.  
  
"Feh what's wrong with you wench?"  
  
Kagome's head snapped up her eyes flashing with pain and anger. Her bark orbs shone with tears. Inuyasha didn't take notice of the sorrow hidden behind her mask.  
  
"I asked you what was wrong! Are you too stupid to answer me?"  
  
Jade looked at him shocked, why was he being so mean?  
  
Kagome was slowly crumbling. She had no defense. He had caught her off guard. She looked at him defiantly. She turned and began to walk away slowly. He ran in front of her and cut her off.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Where do you think you jerk? I'M GOING HO--" she froze. Kagome laughed softly, her bangs covering her eyes, "that's right," she whispered softly, "I don't have a home to go back to." A small tear trickled down her cheek. She sniffled once before she managed to dry the tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry. I'm sorry I'm weak."  
  
Jade's eyes softened. She took a step forward and placed an arm around kagome's shoulders. Kagome began to tremble, her body straining to hold back the tears. She suppressed a moan as she felt the tension threaten to break her. Kagome began to shake violently. Jade tightened her grip on kagome's shoulders. Suddenly kagome shoved jade off and fled, shoving past inuyasha and almost knocking him down. Jade watched kagome's fleeing figure sadly. She turned to inuyasha who was clearly confused.  
  
"Well," jade sighed impatiently, "aren't you gonna go after her? I know you want to."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and sprinted after kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/n: here comes koga!)  
  
Kagome leaned against a tree breathing heavily. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and a strangled cry fell from her lips. Her shoulders quivered violently. She began to fall to the ground, no longer able to support herself. Kagome shut her eyes waiting to feel the ground. It never came. A pair of strong hands caught her and propped her back up against the tree. Kagome looked up slowly. Koga stood in front of her staring at her with concern.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly "what's wrong has that mutt done anything to you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head unable to speak. Tears still poured from her eyes, staining her cheeks, leaving a trail of remorse.  
  
"Kagome, I came to tell you something, I can't stand the wait anymore." He paused, his tone leaving a lingering tenderness in the air. "Kagome, I love you. I want to be with you. I know you still have feelings for inuyasha, but don't you have feelings for me also? Somewhere deep inside you? Kagome, I need you! Before I met you I was alone, I was afraid, I was abandoned. You have captivated me kagome. Your voice haunts me. You hold my heart in your palm! Oh kagome, don't you understand, I love you." koga looked into her eyes intensely.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything. Her mouth hung open slightly, the tears still rained heavily from her eyes. She blinked slowly, the pain clear in her eyes. She broke down. Kagome flung herself on koga, knocking both of them over to the ground. She sobbed into his shoulder, clutching him tightly.  
  
"Please k-koga. J-just h-hold me f-for awhile p-please." Kagome choked out thorough the tears.  
  
Koga tightened his grip around her waist and stroked her back reassuringly.  
  
Inuyasha stood at the edge of the clearing. Did kagome actually love the filthy wolf? His heart filled with sorrow before it iced over. His heart broke for the second time, betrayed again. He hung his head and slowly walked away from the clearing, kagome's sobs echoing in his head. Jade stood waiting for him, her arms crossed and her head cocked. She lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Kagome does not love me, she has chosen koga."  
  
Jade looked at him, shock etched into her chiseled features. "What?"  
  
"She has betrayed me, I thought you said she loved me! She's off gallivanting with that damn flea bitten wolf." His voice dripped with sorrow. Jade felt a wave of pity wash over her.  
  
"I know what you're feeling right now inuyasha. I know what it feels like to have your heart stomped on, to have the one you love with another. But so does kagome. Have you ever, just for a moment thought about what kagome goes through? Losing her family, having you run off with Kikyou, you not returning her love, you always criticizing her? I know she is always smiling, but underneath all that inuyasha, her heart is broken. Don't you know how much you have hurt her?"  
  
Jade's words were wasted. Inuyasha was not listening. The scene from the clearing was replaying in his mind. A searing rage burned in his chest. He was a fool for ever thinking kagome could love him. After all she was just a pathetic human. Emotions were petty. Inuyasha walked away slowly, jade looking after him sadly. His fate was in his hands now, so was kagome's heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha leaned against a tree. He didn't move as kagome entered the clearing. The tears had stopped, but the stains were still clear on her cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking with grief.  
  
Inuyasha looked up his eyes blazing.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"  
  
"Feh, stupid wench! Why can't you take a hint? Can't you tell I want you to leave?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, all you are is a shard detector, and I don't need you. Just leave." Anger burned through his words. Rage took over his mind.  
  
"Inuyasha, what do you mean? Why are you saying this?" kagome's voice was thin and desperate. He looked up, fury flickering in his eyes. He took a step closer.  
  
"I hate you kagome. I hate your very being."  
  
Kagome shook her head, unable to speak. Inuyasha's voice held no sadness, no regret, just hatred. She searched for another emotion. Nothing.  
  
"What?" she managed to croak out.  
  
"I HATE YOU."  
  
Three little words. Kagome shattered. She shook her head, her hair flying around softly in the breeze. "No," she whispered. "No, you don't mean that." Inuyasha made no movement. Silence roared. She continued to shake her head. "Please god no, inuyasha, you-you were all I had." Her whisper was barely audible. At that moment, all life left her. She gave up. The pleasant glimmer that once shone in her eyes was gone, her soul was dead, and her resolve to live had shriveled up. Inuyasha watched the once beautiful bubbly girl slowly crumble before him. She reached up slowly and gingerly touched the prayer beads. Inuyasha didn't flinch. Just stared icily down at her. She let out a small whimper and ripped the beads off. Then, ever so slowly she turned and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tattered and Torn  
  
Tattered and Torn  
  
That's where my soul is worn  
  
Tattered and Torn  
  
That's when I was born  
  
Tattered and Torn  
  
I broke away from me  
  
Tattered and Torn  
  
I knocked me to my knees  
  
Tattered and Torn  
  
I drink my own cells  
  
Tattered and Torn  
  
A decomposing well  
  
Tattered and Torn  
  
Roaches in my head  
  
Tattered and Torn  
  
I become the living dead  
  
Tattered and Torn  
  
Tearing myself apart from the  
  
things that make me hurt  
  
POSTMORTEM  
  
Funeral Held For The Depression Of Man  
Holds The Key To His Own Death  
Entering A Tomb Of A Corpse Yet Conceived  
Tighten The Tourniquet Around Your Neck  
  
Sifting Away The Debris Of Hatred Life  
Cold Touch Of Death Begins To Chill Your  
Spine  
Seeking Life Beyond Your Perishment  
Repeating Words Echoing Through Your Mind  
  
Chanting Lines Of Blind Witchery  
To Save Yourself From Extinction  
Wanting To Die Is Your Reason To Live  
New Life Born From The Oppressed  
  
Taste Your Blood As It Trickles Through The  
Air  
Another Casualty Beyond The Shadows You  
Fall  
Losing Ground, The Fate You Feel It Draws  
Near  
Fatality, Reality, You Await The Final Call  
  
My Sinful Glare At Nothing Holds Thoughts  
Of Death Behind It  
Skeletons In My Mind Commence  
Tearing At My Sanity  
Vessels In My Brain Carry Death Until My  
Birth  
Come And Die With Me Forever  
Share Insanity  
  
Do You Want To Die!  
  
The Waves Of Blood Are Rushing Near,  
Pounding At The Walls Of Lies  
Turning Off My Sanity,  
Reaching Back Into My Mind  
Non-Rising Body From The Grave Showing New  
Reality  
What I Am, What I Want, I'm Only After Death  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note! Please review! 


	12. Straight Jacket

Authors note!  
  
Hello everyone! How is everyone? Thanks to everyone that have reviewed! I really appreciate it! Now, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha just glared down at her. Kagome turned slowly and walked away. The beads scattered on the ground spinning slowly. Inuyasha watched her walk away, the ice covering his heart beginning to melt. Kagome staggered into the village past jade. Jade took a double take on kagome. She sprinted over to her and shook her shoulders gently.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome simply looked up into jades eyes. Jade's arms fell limply to her sides as she stared into death itself. Tears threatened to spill, but jade held them back biting her lip with malice. Kagome shrugged and continued to walk. Jade didn't follow; she simply stared after her remorse washing over her in waves.  
  
'Why inuyasha? Why did you do this?' she thought tears spilling down her cheeks. 'Another angel is gone to soon. Slain angel, sleep in heaven tonight. How many angels must fall from grace? A precious gift is taken away. Slain angel.' Jade thought quoting a poem she had read. She turned to see inuyasha standing behind her.  
  
She gritted her teeth and walked up to him. Her hand rose and struck him across the face. A large handprint appeared. Inuyasha's eyes became focused and he looked startled. Jade shook with anger.  
  
"How the hell could you do that to her? Why the hell did you do that to her? Do you have any fucking idea what you just did to her? I just stared death in the fucking face when I looked at her! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" jade pounded his chest with her fists. "You killed her! She was all I had! She was my only fucking friend! I hate you!"  
  
Jade sobbed into her hands. She turned her whipping inuyasha in the face and ran. She ran through the pools of blood miraculously not steeping on anyone. Memories flashed through her head. She fell to the ground screaming and clutching her head.  
  
"NO I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" tears mixed with the bloody dirt.  
  
A pair of strong reassuring hands grasped her shoulders. She turned slowly.  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
He drew her close. Her eyes widened as more memories returned. An unwanted embrace, unshed tears, the memories just kept coming. She shoved Sesshomaru away. She vaulted herself from the ground and began running again. The well. The thought stuck itself in her mind. The only place she could think of to go. The trees thinned and the well sat where it had always been. Jade ignored Sesshomaru's shouts behind her. She didn't think anymore, she just wanted to get away. She jumped into the well and was enveloped in a brilliant purple light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as jade stepped out of the well house she was seized. Police.  
  
"damn." jade said softly. She wouldn't stand for this. She began to struggle violently against the two police officers grasping her arms. "Hey! What the fuck is your problem! You can't arrest me! Let me see your arrest warrant! I protected by the constitution!"  
  
One of the police officers turned. "The constitution was written in the U.S. it applies to America, not Japan."  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
Jade was shoved roughly in the back of a police car. Jade laughed softly. 'This is all too familiar. I feel right at home in a police car.'  
  
The handcuffs the cop had snapped on her wrist clicked together slightly. 'Come on, this is too easy. You think they would give me a challenge, don't they know who I am? Hmmmmmmmm, I guess the hair is enough of a disguise.'  
  
She began to work on the cuffs feverishly. 'Man, it's been a while since I broke outta cuff, I think I need some help.' She twisted her arms sot the she could reach into her hair. 'One of my sharpened bobby pins should do the trick. Once again she began to tinker with the cuffs. She let of a satisfied sigh as one side of the cuffs clicked open. That was all she needed. Next she began to work at the bars of screen that kept her in the back. One of the cops suddenly appeared at the window.  
  
"HEY! What do you think you are doing?!" he opened the door, just what jade needed. She thrust herself out of the car and tackled the officer. Before she had time to turn around, the other officer came up behind her and struck her head. Everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade struggled violently but found she couldn't move. Her eyes snapped open. She looked down and groaned. 'Typical, assault a police officer and they pit you in a straight jacket and call you crazy with violent intentions.'  
  
"Good to see you're awake." She looked up and groaned again. She was back in lords. She recognized the nurse. "It's nice to see you to jade."  
  
"Yeah whatever. How long am I in for? And why the hell the straight jacket?"  
  
"Well they say you're dangerous and with your previous record they are just being cautious. I think that you are I here for a couple years at the least."  
  
"Yeah, right" jade snorted. "Like they can keep me locked up in this zoo. I got out once I'll get out again. And this time I won't be so stupid as to get my self caught."  
  
"They've thought of that already jade. They've also decided to keep you locked up in the red room."  
  
"Aw, come on, I've been there enough, are they really gonna put me in there? You know that room will only make me go crazy, along with this stupid jacket! I can't stand it! I get so restless! And don't you say it's for my own good. Like hell it is. I'd rather face that stupid hanyou then wear this jacket. I rather spend the night with the monk!"  
  
Jade looked up to see the nurse giving her a weird look. "Maybe you should go to the red room right now. Before you help yourself."  
  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Yeah whatever."  
  
Jade slammed against the padded walls.  
  
"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed as she bounced off the walls and landed on the floor. "I'll give them fucking CRAZY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Crazy? I went crazy once, they put me in a room with padded walls, it had rats, rubber rats, they drove me crazy! Crazy? I went crazy once, they put me in a room with padded walls, it had rats, rubber rats, they drove me crazy! Crazy? I went crazy once, they put me in a room with padded walls, it had rats, rubber rats, they drove me crazy! Crazy? I went crazy once, they put me in a room with padded walls, it had rats, rubber rats, they drove me crazy! Crazy? I went crazy once, they put me in a room with padded walls, it had rats, rubber rats, they drove me crazy! Crazy? I went crazy once, they put me in a room with padded walls, it had rats, rubber rats, they drove me crazy! Crazy? I went crazy once, they put me in a room with padded walls, it had rats, rubber rats, they drove me crazy! Crazy? I went crazy once, they put me in a room with padded walls, it had rats, rubber rats, they drove me crazy! Crazy? I went crazy once, they put me in a room with padded walls, it had rats, rubber rats, they drove me crazy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! That is so funny I could die!" jade suddenly sobered. She turned and glared at the camera. "I'd flip you off, but I can't really use my hands right now."  
  
Jade grinned evilly as a ripping sound sliced through the silence. "Finally, this jacket was killing me. All the bouncing did the trick. I was able to reach my little friend." The straight jacket fell of her shoulders and fell to the ground. A silver dagger glimmered in jade's hand.  
  
"Now, to blow this Popsicle stand."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked aimlessly through the forest not caring where she was going. She stripped over an exposed tree root. Her limp body crashed to the ground. Kagome lay sprawled on the dirt unmoving, staring into nothingness. Her eyes were hollow and glazed with tears and grief. Still emotionless she pushed herself slowly off of the ground, unaware of the presence that had just entered the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha continued to watch her as she rose and continued to trudge along. She was unaware of the tears cascading down her pale cheeks. He quickly walked in front of her and cut her off. Her wilted body continued to walk past him. He grasped her shoulders and spun her around. She looked into his eyes. He moaned inwardly, jade had been right, looking at her was like looking at death itself. She continued to look at him, not seeing what was in front of her.  
  
"Kagome," he whimpered softly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did this to you, why do I always hurt you?"  
  
His voice brought a glimmer of recognization back into her eyes. Sorrow twisted and contorted her features. She crumbled to a pile at his feet. Sobs shook her shoulders violently.  
  
"Go away inuyasha." Came her muffled and broken response. His heart lurched as her words reached his ears. He knelt down beside her and enveloped her in an embrace. A soft moan escaped her lips. Her heart was ripped in shreds. A single hug would not heal the wounds inuyasha had inflicted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note! Okay, so how do you guys like it so far? I need ideas for the inuyasha/kagome situation. I honestly don't know what to do with them. I have jade's fate figured out for the next chapter, but I really am clueless about inu/kag. PLEASE HELP!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I tried so hard my dear to show that you're my every dream  
  
Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme  
  
A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart  
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold cold heart  
  
Another love before my time made your heart sad and blue  
  
And so my heart is paying now for things I didn't do  
  
In anger unkind words are said that make the teardrops start  
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt your cold cold heart  
  
There was a time when I believed that you belonged to me  
  
And now I know your heart is shackled to a memory  
  
The more I learn to care for you, the more we drift apart  
  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold cold heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This wasted land is gone now and  
  
Swept away; swept away  
  
Better not let the side down  
  
Whirlwinds of time We can build an ocean  
  
of hope despair to drown  
  
Sail upon the waves crashing  
  
Devils to the ground  
  
I'll follow you to fires of hell  
  
And cast my soul in wishing wells  
  
The colors of the shredded sky  
  
Hear the children sing Kill the pain, we'll never be the same again  
  
Once we have changed the nature of the game  
  
of the game  
  
Breaks the chains we can rise up again  
  
Once we've rearranged the nature of the game  
  
of the game Don't you forget  
  
What you give is what you get  
  
Take love away there's nothing  
  
Better not let the side down  
  
So god on high has opened up the sky  
  
up the sky We can build an ocean  
  
of hope despair to drown  
  
Sail upon the waves crashing  
  
Devils to the ground  
  
I'll follow you to fires of hell  
  
And cast my soul in wishing wells  
  
The colors of the shredded sky  
  
Hear the children sing Kill the pain, we'll never be the same again  
  
Once we have changed the nature of the game  
  
of the game  
  
Break the chain we can rise up again  
  
Once we've rearranged the nature of the game  
  
of the game We're all walking through the fire  
  
Walking on the Nile  
  
Let your spirit fly This wasted land is gone now and  
  
Swept away; swept away  
  
Better not let the side down  
  
Whirlwinds of time  
  
Sing We can build an ocean  
  
of hope despair to drown  
  
Sail upon the waves a crashing  
  
Devils to the ground  
  
The legend of this dying land  
  
The earth is scorched by devil's hand  
  
This place we love can live again  
  
We rise up and sing Kill the pain, we'll never be the same again  
  
Once we have changed the nature of the game  
  
of the game  
  
Break the chain we can rise up again  
  
Once we've rearranged the nature of the game  
  
of the game 


	13. Shattered Porcelain

Authors note!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hello everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews. Okay I have to clear something up. I know I would be annoyed if this happened in another story so I'll clear it up. It's about jade traveling through the well. I know that she wouldn't normally be able to do it, but it's my story and it wouldn't work if she couldn't so I made an exception for her. Let's pretend! YAY! Okay now, on with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat shuddering in inuyasha's embrace. He pulled her tighter when she didn't respond. She sat staring listlessly into space. She slowly turned her head to look at inuyasha. Those eyes again. Those hollow dead eyes. Entrancing in a deathly sort of way. Her vision slid in and out of focus. Unsteadily she shoved inuyasha away and pushed herself to her feet. Inuyasha began to protest but she waved him away. Tears still coursed down her cheeks. She turned away from him and began to walk away, the look she had last given him holding him in place. His feet were frozen to the ground, a look of remorse plastered on his face.  
  
Kagome staggered away from inuyasha's form, her knees wobbling, ready to give out. She continued to walk, not stopping. Her heart's shreds burning in her chest. Her hair whipped wildly around in the air, lashing out and striking her face. She let out a soft moan.  
  
"Why do I have to be so useless? Why can't I do anything right. I am nothing, worthless not to be pitied. I have nothing left." She soft cry was whisked away and swept across the soft grass where she and inuyasha had sat not long ago.  
  
Another heart wrenching moan escaped her lips. She continued to stumble forward. A broken soul, lost and wandering is what she had become. Her shuffling feet abruptly stopped as she reached the edge of a cliff. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, the soft breeze beckoning to her. Her eyes opened slowly blurred by tears. A soft sigh wafted from her mouth as she let her self fall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade stood in the middle of the hall, surrounded by employees of the mental hospital. A grim smile crept onto her face. Around her lay the bodies of those who had opposed her. Not much blood had been spilled. The other employees backed up slowly in apprehension, clearing the way for jade. She began to shuffle leisurely down the hall towards the main exit. A sudden cry made some flinch. Jade just smirked as a man burst out of the small group towards jade.  
  
"Really, you need to stop trying to be a hero; you just don't fit the part." With that she sidestepped the charge and hit the man in the head with the blunt edge of her knife.  
  
Then she continued to make her way toward the exit chuckling slightly to her. "Time to pay old Shuya a visit. I bet he'll be happy to see me. He always is."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade stood with her eyes closed, rain pouring down her face. She opened her mouth and shouted. "SHUYA! OH SHUYA LET ME IN!"  
  
The front door creaked open. Jade made her way up the rickety stairs and flung herself through the door into the houses comforting warmth. Shuya stood in the middle of the hall, his arms crossed, a smile tugging at his lips. Jade strode over to him, a sneaky smile on her face. She stuck her face right up to shuya's until their noses were touching. His soft breath was laced with alcohol.  
  
"What Shuya? No welcoming party?"  
  
"Sorry sweetie, no party today, I kicked everyone out in honor of your arrival. I thought we could have our own private party. You need a good rest, at least if what my sources say is true. Plus the cops have been tailing you."  
  
"Have you been watching me Shuya?"  
  
"Well of course I have, I couldn't just let my little sis go gallivanting around now could I?"  
  
Jade punched Shuya lightly in the shoulder. "I told you a million times, I'm not your sister, stop treating me like a kid!" jade grimaced as she remembered her real brother. Shuya always seemed to be able to bring back the memories she kept hidden. The past she always lied about.  
  
Shuya saw her grimace and put a warm protective arm over her shoulder. He laid his head on top of hers, his dark shaggy hair mixing with the garish porcelain. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice warm and soothing. "I didn't mean anything by it. Now come on, let's celebrate your arrival okay?"  
  
Jade nodded and let herself be led into the living room by Shuya. As she walked her mind wandered. Back to the day her brother had died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK TIME! *cheers*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His breath was slow and ragged on her face. She could smell the stale alcohol clearly. His eyes were blood shot as the beady pupils glared at her.  
  
"Stupid damn girl."  
  
He brought up his hand and struck her across the face. She remained silent. He wrapped his fingers around her throat and threw her against the wall. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she slid down to the stained carpet.  
  
'Making noise will only make him angrier.' She thought feverishly.  
  
He advanced on her again, this time throwing her across the coffee table. Glasses shattered beneath her and rained down onto the dirty carpet.  
  
'Don't cry! It doesn't hurt that bad!' she thought as tears welled up in her dark eyes.  
  
"Clean up this mess you made girl!"  
  
She nodded silently and began to gather up the broken glass. She ignored the blood trickling down her back. It seeped into her shirt, soaked into the gray material. New bruises appeared to join the others that accessorized her once delicate skin. But she ignored all this. Careful not to bleed on the rug, she went and threw away the broken glass.  
  
"Just another typical day," she whispered softly. Her voice empty and lacking emotion, she gathered up to her battered and broken body and headed to her room to her ready for school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked hunched in the rain. It beat down on her, the cold penetrating her thin coat and seeping into her skin. She shivered uncontrollably but continued walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She jumped and almost screamed as she felt an arm lain heavily on her thin shoulders. She turned and smiled weakly at what she saw. He smiled back. Dean had moved out on his 14th birthday, he had promised jade she could come live with him as soon as he got a place to live a job to support them. He didn't like their mom's new boyfriend anymore then she did.  
  
"Hello Dean," she said softly.  
  
"Hey Jade, what's up?"  
  
"Let's go, Bryce is probably waiting for us with Michael."  
  
Dean nodded, "Yeah." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade slid next to Bryce. He patted her knee gently, not mentioning the new bruises.  
  
"Hey ice queen."  
  
Everyone at school called her ice queen. There was always someone telling her to smile and not to look so stuck up.  
  
She could feel the moss catching in her hair as she laid her head on a broad moss rock. She liked to go to class with the dirt under her fingernails, rain streaking her mascara; a crown of twigs and moss laced in her hair. It began to rain again the pale common may rain. The rain smelled of rot and rain and Christmas. Jade inhaled deeply and closed her eyes drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean shook her gently, her eyes widened with fear before she realized it was just dean.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The bell rang."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You gotta go to class, if you skip again they'll call dad, you know that."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Still, Jade stood and brushed the brambles from her pants. Dean laced his arm through hers and escorted her to her first class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade unlocked the front door and walked into the empty flat. She walked into the cold listless kitchen and began to cook dinner with a defeated sigh.  
  
"Ramen again? Is this all we have?" she asked herself.  
  
"Oh well" she said with another beaten sigh. "It's not like it matters anymore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dinner finished, Jade walked outside into the chilly air. Dusk was coming on fast. She sighed. He father would be home late once again.  
  
'Oh well, it just gives me some time to spend time with Dean.'  
  
She set off at leisure's pace, taking her time walking to the old railroad tracks. She met dean there often and they watched the freight cars go by, leaving pennies on the tracks to be flattened. She almost smiled remembering this. She hadn't truly smiled in awhile. Not since her mother had left her alone. She did this sometimes, leave without warning then show up a couple months later announcing that they were moving again. Jade didn't know if she was actually living or not, but she was dead to her.  
  
Jade stopped as she reached the old train tracks. Dean was swaying along in the middle of them, she sighed as she watched him teeter back and forth. He was drunk. He always got drunk after a fight with his mother or one of his friends. Her eyes moistened. She blinked the tears back. She hadn't cried for years, she wouldn't start now.  
  
Absorbed in her thoughts she did not hear the approaching train. Her gaze stayed plastered on dean as he tripped and fell, his boot caught beneath an old rusty metal bar. She giggled sadly as he struggled to free his boot. His body stiffened suddenly and he turned slowly.  
  
His features contorted with fear as he squinted into the distance. Jade's senses came whirling back to her as she watched Dean struggling frantically to release his boot.  
  
She turned slowly and faced the oncoming train. She shook her head as she turned back to Dean.  
  
"No," she whispered "Please god no!"  
  
She began to run towards him, her hands outstretched, trying desperately to reach him faster. The train closed the remaining distance between itself and dean quickly.  
  
"DEAN!" Jade screamed frantically, trying to reach his outstretched hand.  
  
"Jade, be good for dad......................goodbye,"  
  
A split second later the train slammed into him. Splattering Justine's pale features with blood. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rain.  
  
It began again, washing away his memory, washing him away. He was gone. Jade sank down on her knees into a forming puddle. Tears splashed onto the ground with the rain, mixing with the mud. She was crying.  
  
Her hand slammed down onto the ground, crystals of water flying into the melancholy air. Her hair plastered to her tear stained face. She clawed at her face, trying to make the aching in her heart go away.  
  
"Why? Why did he have to die? He was all I had!"  
  
Sobs racked her shoulders. She shook violently, rocking back and forth, her head buried in her hands. She rose slowly and began to walk. She walked and walked, her feet dragging on the ground. Tears continued to cascade down her cheeks.  
  
She stopped and climbed onto a ledge. Green paint pealed from the metal. She looked down. Murky water churned far below her. Menacingly glaring at her. She sighed and let herself fall. Her frail broken body arched as her speed increased, the water looming ever nearer. Before she hit the water, she smiled.  
  
Just smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I would've died that day if it weren't for that damn hobo! Sheesh, it would have saved me so much pain.' Tears welled up in her eyes, yet she refused to let them spill. Shuya squeezed her shoulder gently. He had done his best to replace Dean and stitch up the hole in her heart. She was grateful to him. He gently sat jade down on the couch and handed her a drink. She took a sip. "Hmmmmmm, coke laced with vanilla vodka. Nice. Not my favorite, but still okay."  
  
"As sharp as ever I see." Shuya smiled at her. She grinned back. Shuya sighed inwardly; despite all his efforts he had never been able to bring the happiness back to her smile. Jade sighed and closed her eyes. The memories just kept coming.  
  
"Shuya?" her eyes snapped open. "Fuck it; give me the whole damn bottle."  
  
Shuya smiled and handed her the bottle and some shot glasses. She looked at the bottle in her hands. Then the glasses. Then the bottle again. "Screw this!" she said and began to chug. Shuya burst out laughing. She hadn't changed at all, she still had the same fiery spirit and could chug longer and faster then any man.  
  
~later~  
  
*hiccup* "so Shuya, yah met a girlie yet? A chika? Hehehehe!"  
  
Shuya smiled. He loved it when she was drunk. "Actually jade, no, I had a girlfriend but she ditched me for an American guy. So how 'bout you? How's your love life."  
  
Jade sat up quickly her eyes wide and he body swaying slightly. "I met someone. And woo, let me tell you, he is a hottie. He saved me from a demon after I saved this little girl and it turns out that this guy is the half brother of the hanyou I'm staying with. Yah see *hiccup* he wants to kill his half brother cause he doesn't like half demons, and plus he wants inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha is the brother. Sesshomaru is the guy I met. Man is he sexy!"  
  
Shuya chuckled as she rambled. "Come on now jade, demons? I think you've had a little too much to drink."  
  
"But it's for truth! I mean, for *hiccup* real!" jade's face was flushed as she shakily gat to her feet. "I gots ta go fors a walk. I'll be back soon. Don't cha wait up yah hear?!" she made her way shakily towards the door. Once outside the fresh air slapped her in the face. "Much better! My head is clearing already!"  
  
She slowly tottered down the hill. She was heading for ling's bar. Ling would be happy to see her. She turned sharply, almost falling over. She walked a dark alley, a shortcut to Ling's. "I'll be there in a jiffy! Good thing I know a shortcut! Hehehehe!"  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here boys? Looks like we got ourselves a little guest." Gruff chuckles erupted behind jade. She froze and turned her head slowly. Three men stepped out of the shadows, leers on their dirty faces. Jade turned to run, but the alcohol was really kicking in.  
  
"Looks like this little birdie had a little too much to drink. Let's have some fun shall we?" he advanced on her slowly. Jade's eyes widened in fear. Her expression plainly said-OH shit!  
  
'Damn it all to hell! I can't fight! My coordination is shot!'  
  
"Let's take her somewhere more private to have some fun? Eh men? What'cha think?" more stupid chuckles met this suggestion. Jade whimpered.  
  
'Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! SHIT!' jade's mind raced frantically as the man flung her over his shoulder. He didn't bother to muffle her at all. She screamed the first that came to her mind. "SESSHOMARU! HELP!" the man carrying her cursed and threw her down on the ground. He pounced on top of her and his fingers closed around her neck. Jade gasped for air, inside she wailed, screams filled her head, but from her mouth came only a small whimper.  
  
"You need to be taught a lesson you little bitch." Again with the stupid slow chuckles.  
  
Jade let her mind give way to complete fear, it seized her body and she began to shake violently. Her heart threatened the pump right out of her chest. Her eyes widened even more. And she shook her head, unable to speak. Suddenly the shaking stopped and she went limp on the ground. The man smiled and began to advance upon the motionless body before him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!!!  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooo! Tow cliffies in one, kagome and jade! Don't worry, I won't let that filthy man touch jade! I haven't decided what to do with kagome, I know that she will hit the ground, but should she die? Hhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Oh right-  
  
Dear Dead eyes Jade, don't worry I won't let him defile you! I'm not like Cameron! Neither is the guy in the story! Hehehehe, or is he? Are you happy now? I finally posted the 13th chapter! Sheesh, now you can start bugging me about the 14th. I can't wait! Lol. Guess what? It's 4:11. You cursed me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs around in circles* anyway, later!  
  
Now here's a treat, but be warned, it's not to eat!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Porcelain"  
  
City of blue tile.  
  
Figure in Ceramics.  
  
Where we reach out.  
  
Grab for Porcelain.  
  
But it's too fragile to hold.  
  
And it shatters in our hands.  
  
In time the seasons will seal these shards.  
  
Into the slits that denote your wrists.  
  
Death is the answer.  
  
To calculations composed of motions that are the same.  
  
And secret and different (secretly the same).  
  
A missing alphabet with a message for us.  
  
When people die.  
  
They take a piece of us with them.  
  
And holes in clouds are minutes passing.  
  
Rescind this line and several ties.  
  
The skyline unfolds into explanation.  
  
That sometimes words give up.  
  
And silently walk off the edge the edge of the page.  
  
And here the cry opens up and reveals the word inside.  
  
The crack in the porcelain.  
  
The silent line of sky-lit eyes show.  
  
Death up there shine more brightly than lives down here.  
  
Try and live.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
please review! 


	14. Dancing in Darkness

Authors note!  
  
Okay, so maybe kagome won't be injured. Maybe not, only time will tell. HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, it's suspenseful. Well anywho, thanks to all you who have reviewed! I really appreciate it. Man, I have been really busy reading fics that I have hardly anytime to write my own! Hehehehe! I am a loyal fan too okay? Lol! Well, now on with the story, I think I'll start with kagome, how does that sound?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ground whirled faster and faster toward kagome's frail figure. The dirt beckoned to her softly, kagome closed her eyes slowly, relishing the feel of the sharp air whipping her face. She braced herself for impact.  
  
Her eyes remained closed as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, much stronger then inuyasha's yet in an odd way, somewhat familiar. She went limp in the arms.  
  
"Who's there?" she whispered softly.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" an icy voice said.  
  
"Why did you save me Sesshomaru? I am better off dead." She opened her eyes slowly, it was all Sesshomaru could do not to wince. Looks could really kill, hers was already beyond death. Her dead eyes held his in a steady gaze. Her question was simple. She looked so lifeless as she lay in his arms. He growled softly. This time his half brother had gone to far. He had killed this poor girl.  
  
'What did he do to you?' he thought, but did not speak, instead he said, "where is jade?"  
  
Kagome continued to stare at him. "I don't know. Haven't you seen her?"  
  
"She ran away from me, towards that bone eaters well."  
  
"She probably went back to her own time. I doubt she'll come back. The police probably have he locked up right now. They won't let her out of their sight." Kagome sighed.  
  
Sesshomaru gripped kagome tighter. "Take me to your time. I have a very bad feeling. I need to get to jade." kagome just shrugged.  
  
"Sure whatever." Sesshomaru was at the edge of the well in a matter of seconds.  
  
(A/n: okay in the episode with Yura of the demon hair, the third episode, the first and second book, kagome's jewel shard is stolen and she is pushed back into her time without it. Then inuyasha comes and brings her back. Yeah well how could she go back without the shard? I mean cause later on in the series, inuyasha hugs kagome, steals her shard and pushes her back in the well and she can't get back to feudal Japan without the shards, what's up with that?)  
  
Sesshomaru hesitated only a moment before he jumped into the well with kagome still in his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade stared up at the grimy man. She watched as his hands inched toward her chest. Filth encrusted his fingernails. A foul odor radiated off him. His companions held jade's wrists, staining her pale skin with their grime. Jade sighed softly. 'Oh well' she thought. 'Nothing matters anymore.' With that she let her mind slip into the oncoming darkness. The man smiled, exposing his yellow teeth as he watched jade's eyes slip out of focus. Everything was falling into place. He placed his hands on her small waist and began to slowly feel her up. He began to chuckle, but suddenly began to choke. Blood splattered from his mouth onto his two comrades. Slowly the man fell on top of jade, a gaping hole where his back should have been. The two men took one look at the looming silhouette in the shadows and ran away whimpering. The figure swiftly stepped into the moonlight shoving the man off jade. He picked her up and stroked her face softly. She was limp in his arms.  
  
"Jade?" Sesshomaru pleaded with her to wake up. Her eyes remained glazed over, staring into the nothingness that seemed to consume her. "JADE!" he cried shaking her gently. Frustrated he thrust her head back and [planted his lips on hers. No response. He deepened the kiss. Jade stirred, her eyes came back into focus, then widened when she realized where she was. She kissed Sesshomaru back for a moment before she withdrew. She stared at him.  
  
"Thank you, if you hadn't of come, then, well that man would've....." she faded off tears filling her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but they wouldn't be stilled. They began to cascade down her cheeks. She sobbed into Sesshomaru's tail (thingy).  
  
"I-I was s-so s-scared! T-thank y-you!" the tears continued for a few more moments. Sesshomaru place her down on the ground gently, allowing her to lean against him. They turned to exit the alley. "Let's go back to shuya's. He'll let you stay there if I ask him plus---" she abruptly stopped speaking as she caught sight of kagome leaning heavily against the wall. Jade let go of Sesshomaru and stumbled towards kagome, flinging herself on her friend. Kagome broke down into sobs.  
  
"He hates me!" she wailed. "He told me! He hates me! He truly does! He loves Kikyou! Why can't he return my love? WHY?!" she continued to moan as jade led her and Sesshomaru to shuya's house. There definitely would be a party tomorrow. A few shots would take kagome's mind off that damn mutt for sure. She might have to play another game with kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jade stood outside the door of shuya's. Sesshomaru cast her a questioning glance. He wondered why she was just standing there. Finally jade took a step back a tilted back her head.  
  
"SHYA! LET ME IN SHUYA!" Sesshomaru winced as her screech pierced his sensitive ears. The door creaked open slightly. Shuya popped his head out, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"JADE! I GOT US SOME-wait, who's the guy? And when did kagome show up? What's going on?"  
  
"Inquisitive as always I see, let us in and I'll explain everything. Hurry! I'm freezing my ass off out here! Jeez! Show some hospitality!"  
  
-Later-  
  
Shuya let out a low whistle. "So all that talk about demons was true? And this dude is the guy you got the hots for? Seems kinda like a pretty boy to me, with an emphasis on pretty. You know jade, you really should stick with me, I could show you a good time." Shuya dropped an arm protectively around jade's shoulders. Sesshomaru jumped up immediately.  
  
"Don't touch her filthy human!"  
  
Jade giggled as Sesshomaru snatched her away from shuya's grasp and flung her into his own lap. Shuya laughed to.  
  
"Fine, you can take her off my hands. She causes more trouble then she's worth. But, if you even so much as put a scratch on her pretty little head, I swear I will chop your pretty little head off and roast it at my next barbecue! Now who's up for some sake?" jade giggled. So did kagome. She was back to her normal self. Jade had worked miracles on her. Jade glanced up at Shuya.  
  
"Pass me my notebook, I feel like writing something!" Shuya threw it straight at Jade's head. Jade just stared at it as it zoomed towards her head, unable to stop it. Her eyes grew wide as Sesshomaru's hand snatched the book out of the air. Jade breathed a sigh of relief. She turned in his lap and tried to get the book, but Sesshomaru held it out of her reach.  
  
"I want to look at it first. Okay?"  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T! THAT'S PRIVATE STUFF!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked and flipped to a random poem. He read it to himself.  
  
There is a girl lying on the ground She is lost, yet somehow found Her eyes are wide and full of mist Red ribbons of blood wrapped around her wrist Her lips are full and icy blue I know she is someone, but can't seem to remember who Who is this girl who has gone so soon? Lying under the dark bright moon There are shadows of sunsets in her eyes And in her face dwells the sunrise On her fingers a magical glow On her head a golden halo On her face she once wore A sad smile that there is no more In her perfect teacup ears She once heard her worst fears Shout and screams She never did dream She would always lie awake Fearing she might one day break But now she's gone, her day came And she ended her big game Her game of life she couldn't win She couldn't laugh, she couldn't grin She just stopped playing, she didn't lose She didn't want another bruise She took her last turn and decided to be free And that's exactly what she will be  
  
Silence. Sesshomaru stared at the piece of paper, his hand trembled slightly. He turned and looked at jade. Her face was shaded by her hair. A soft blush lay on her cheeks.  
  
"I know it's not the best. But I do try."  
  
Suddenly Sesshomaru grasped jade and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kagome finished reading the poem; she stood up and jumped on top of the couple, along with Shuya. They all erupted in a fit of laughter.  
  
"THAT WAS SO GOOD! OH MY GOD! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WROTE POETRY! WOO- HOO!" their cries filled the empty house. Jade beamed. And hugged everyone back.  
  
"Thanks guys!"  
  
"This calls for a celebration!" Shuya called out as he pulled out a bottle of vanilla vodka.  
  
"NO SHUYA! I hate that stuff! I can't believe I was drinking it earlier! Yuck! Don't you have any sake? Or something more, I dunno, well, my style?" jade asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'll have to go did something up? Be right back!"  
  
Jade glanced at kagome, she looked down cast. Inuyasha. He was plaguing her thoughts. Jade grinned mischievously. She flung herself off Sesshomaru and onto kagome. She draped her long legs over kagome and flung her arms around her shoulders. She pulled a small bottle from one of the secret compartments in the couch. *Hahahaha* kagome cast her a questioning glance.  
  
"Come on kagome, drink up!"  
  
Kagome snickered and took the bottle from jade. She cast her a grateful glance before she chugged the bottle. Jade jumped off kagome and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand.  
  
"You're coming with me! You need a change of clothes! People will be here in a couple hours! You don't want to scare them off now, do you?" jade saw Sesshomaru's puzzled look. "Shuya's house is like a never ending party. Everyone hands out here. I just don't want you to draw too much attention to yourself you know we have 'demon exterminators' even in this time. I used to call them crazy. Now I see they weren't lying."  
  
Sesshomaru just smiled slightly at jade's enthusiasm. She suddenly spun her around into his arms. Jade chuckled.  
  
"Sesshomaru , tsk, tsk, not the time place, well maybe he manner, but for Christ sakes wait a while would yah, we have to get ready!" jade stole a quick kiss before diving up the stairs, lugging Sesshomaru behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay first, a new shirt, Hmmmmmmmm," jade looked Sesshomaru up and down, studying his features. "Can you do something about that tail? It's not exactly what you would call inconspicuous."  
  
"Of course, do you think I like this fluff ball in my face all the time?" Sesshomaru smiled and with a quick flick of his hand the tail disappeared. "It's a simple spell I learned from an old friend of my fathers. Nothing complex."  
  
"That's awesome!" jade laughed softly, "okay, let's go with something really simple." She flung an old white tee-shirt and a pair of faded jeans with ripped knees at him. (Of course he caught them!) She turned her back as he changed quickly.  
  
"Okay," Sesshomaru said sheepishly, "I'm done."  
  
Jade turned, it was all she could do to keep her jaw from dropping to the floor. She let of a low appreciative whistle. The shirt clung to all the muscles that were concealed with all his other bulky clothes, the pants fit just right, dragging on the floor slightly. She walked over to him and ran her hands on his well toned muscles. She slowly reached up and started to tinker with his hair. She tied it in a loose pony tail, covering his ears. Then she lightly applied concealer to his facial markings. She stepped back. Gorgeous. Jade smirked. Now it was her turn to make his jaw drop. She turned him around so she could change.  
  
Jade slowly pealed off each piece of clothing. Then she leisurely got dressed. She looked down. Loose skimpy spaghetti and a tight short skirt. She smiled as she bent down to lace up the boots. The front of the shirt drooped drastically. She hurriedly scooped it back up. She strode up to Sesshomaru and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and grinned broadly at her. He fingered the scanty shirt strap lightly running his claws along her collar bone. She giggled. The shirt began to droop again. Sesshomaru raised a clawed hand to fix it but stopped. Jade glanced down at where he was staring at.  
  
"Oh," she said softly. "I stared to write a book about my life. You wanna see?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded grimly.  
  
"Chapter one," she said, pointing to her ankle. There written in perfectly straight letter was the word BITCH. "Chapter two." She continued pointed to her knee. There, the word TROUBLE glared at him. "Chapter three," she pointed to her thigh, there the word SLUT was embedded in her skin. "And finally chapters five and six." On her arm was the word SCREW UP and right under her collar bone were the letters FTW. "It means fuck the world. Simple really."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her, sympathy consuming all emotion in his eyes. Jade shrugged, "it's nothing really, just the story of my life. I've always been worthless." Sesshomaru bent down and embraced her tenderly. "Come on Sesshomaru, let's go." Jade felt Sesshomaru's head nod against her shoulder, but he didn't move. Neither did jade. Finally, with a sigh, jade pulls away and leads Sesshomaru downstairs to the first guest and a drunken Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note.  
  
I wanted to write more in this chap. But I don't wanna type anymore and I also don't want to postpone this update anymore so I'll write more later. So how does a drunk Sesshomaru sound? Review and tell me okay?!  
  
No treat today sorry! REVIEW AND MAYBE I"LL GIVE YOU ONE LATER! LOL! 


	15. Authors note!

AUTHORS NOTE!  
  
Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I won't be able to update for a while! I am going skiing for spring break in Canada! My parents say it's for "family bonding time! *flinches* thanks for all of yours reviews! I definitely will get Sesshomaru drunk! I was thinking that since kagome gets drunk she could start hanging all over some other guy and then inuyasha comes and spies on her getting really jealous and stuff. Wadda you guys think? HAPPY SPRING VACATION! 


	16. Death for the Dead

Authors note!  
  
Hello everyone! I am back from skiing! Can you believe that it was like 80 degrees, but I was skiing! It was so bizarre! But it was really cool! Plus there was lots of hot chocolate! Hahaha! And then I saw Scooby doo two! It was so funny! Oh right, I'm straying, ok now for why you are here! On with the story! Yay! It's been a while! Almost a whole week! Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh! I'm straying again! FOCUS! *smacks head against keyboard* okay, now seriously, on with the story! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE!" kagome chirped over and over swaying slightly, a huge grin plastered on her face.  
  
Jade pounced on her and wrestled the glass from her, spilling most of it in the process. "GGGEEEEEEZZZZZZEEE! Just give it up already?! GIVE ME THE GLASS! Eck! Why'd yah have to bite me! You not a piranha! GIVE IT UP! That's better. You had enough to drink already." She turned and smiled slyly at Sesshomaru, "you're turn!"  
  
Jade giggled before pouncing on Sesshomaru, tackling him to the ground. The door flew open and people began to pile in. several cheers greeted jade.  
  
"JADE! You're back! Hey, who's the new biscuit?" a girl with bright pink hair started talking to jade. "What, did Luce dump you or something?"  
  
Jade narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Oh, touchy subject I see. What happened?"  
  
"Luce is a jerk; he got put in Juvi after he tried to drown me in his bathtub." Jade smiled and pulled Sesshomaru closer to her. Sesshomaru growled possessively. "And if you even THINK about laying a finger on this one here, I swear I'll rip your hair out." Jade's smile widened and the girl chuckled and walked away.  
  
"Later jade!"  
  
"Later Yuri!" jade scanned the room looking for someone. "YO! SHUYA!" Shuya looked up from his position on the couch. "Bring up some drinks will yah? Or at least get someone else to please!" jade batted eyelashes at some passing guys. They looked at each other and grinned, heading to the kitchen immediately.  
  
"Who were they?" Sesshomaru asked softly. Jade turned and looked at him (they were standing now).  
  
"Oh no one, just some guys. I actually have no idea who they are. Random people get me drinks sometimes. All I have to do is give them the hair flip and smile and they melt. It's easy. I do it all the time."  
  
The two guys returned with three bottles. Jade smiled and took them from them. She handed one to Sesshomaru whose eyes never strayed from the faces of the two guys. The exchanged nervous glances and left quickly. Jade turned and smiled widely at Sesshomaru. He smiled back for a split second before glancing down at the bottle, clearly confused. Jade looked at the two in her hand, comparing them. She set one down and began to chug the other. She motioned for Sesshomaru to do the same. He cautiously raised it to his lips and gingerly tasted it with the tip of his tongue. His eyes widened and jade choked on the liquid in her mouth as Sesshomaru greedily began to drink. Jade burst out laughing as Sesshomaru set an empty bottle down on the table. He wobbled slightly.  
  
"Geezzee Sesshomaru, I didn't think you were a light weight, oh well." She smiled as she walked over to him. He hiccupped. He stuck his face right up in jades, and.........giggled! Jade fell over in complete shock. She got up immediately. "d-did you just GIGGLE?! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD YOU JUST GIGGLED! HOLY SHIT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Sesshomaru grinned, his smile wobbly and his eyes glazed. "You know, (captain jack sparrow hand movement) inuyasha isn't so bad when you get past the whole mutt part! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I am the superior! *hiccup* yes! Yes! I am! I am the ultimate!" he closed his eyes in concentration, "no! Wait! Yes! No! Wait! YES! *hiccup* *giggle*" he turned and looked at jade. "Wow dawling you look ravishing tonight!" he words bean to slur. Jade watched him with a bemused expression.  
  
Sesshomaru took a wobbly step forward but lost his balance in the process, falling on top of jade. He giggled again. He hoisted him self up and sat on his haunches. Do you wanna know something?" he was totally serious now. Jade nodded her head. "My brother, half brother, he has a human woman. I always thought, humans just seemed like nuisances, but now that I met you...I never met anyone like you before. I haven't felt like this in my whole life." Jade continued to stare at him. He was definitely drunk, speaking to her like this. He suddenly burst out singing. "YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!" he fell back onto the floor laughing hysterically. Jade pounced on top of him smiling.  
  
-Kagome-  
  
Kagome sat on the couch, her arms draped around some random guy. Her legs were propped up on the guy's friend. In the shadows by Rasmus was playing softly in the background. (A/n: I love that song; I am listening to it right now!)She was laughing softly at one of his jokes. The guys hand was slowly inching up her shirt. Kagome was to drunk to notice. The other guy was softly stroking her leg. One of the guys said something and she shook her head. Kagome continued to laugh and have a good time, unaware that someone was watching her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had taken a while for inuyasha to bring him to go through the well. He had found Shippo, Sango, Miroku and kirara, all of who were badly injured. Shippo had cried big crocodile tears when he heard what had happened. Inuyasha seemed to soften at that. Then with badgering from everyone else inuyasha had finally made his way to the well. He stood there for several minutes wondering of he should go. Miroku finally got tired of watching his motionless figure and ended up pushing him in the well.  
  
So now inuyasha sat on a branch outside a window of the blue house watching kagome. She seemed tipsy and unusually happy. Inuyasha growled as he watched one of the guy's stroke kagome legs. Rage simmered in his stomach. As the other guy stuck his hand up her shirt this rage began to boil over. Kagome's lack of protest made him all the angrier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Son of a bitch! Get your filthy hands off her! What the hell are you thinking?!" jade smacked the guy that was stroking kagome's legs and then turned and punched the guy with his hand up her shirt. He immediately removed his hand. Jade grabbed it and twisted it roughly. A small but definite crack was heard as the bone snapped cleanly in two. Jade seethed with rage. The guy whimpered and crawled away, cradling his hand.  
  
Jade gently pulled kagome off the couch and led her outside for some fresh air. She also supported Sesshomaru; he leaned heavily on her small figure, still humming 'a pirate's life' jade giggled as she opened the door. The small bubble of laughter caught in her throat as she stepped out of the house.  
  
"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?"  
  
Kagome's head snapped up as she heard inuyasha's name. Her eyes struggled to focus. Inuyasha glared at kagome. Kagome stared at him. Her memory fuzzy, not registering him. Inuyasha threw her a confused look before the angry look smeared over his features. He walked over to kagome and roughly made him look up at him. Immediately her vision cleared and she became very aware, not to mention sober. Her eyes widened and became hollow once again.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked dully.  
  
"God you are pitiful, don't play god damn games with me! Wench! I know you're not sad! I saw you! Hanging all over those guys. Throwing yourself at their feet! God Kikyou would never do that!"  
  
Kagome snapped. Her eyes flashed with pain. "So that's it is it? It's always about you. Always about how I'm not good enough! Well I've got a news flash for you! Kikyou is fucking dead! And before that she was a fucking clay pot! That's all! She wanted to kill you! Inuyasha.....I gave you all I had. I stuck with you! I was there when you needed someone! I gave you my heart! Kikyou is a bitch! You were blind inuyasha! Open your eyes!"  
  
"You?! Kikyou was twice the woman you will ever be! You don't even have your own soul! Your just a shard detector! Just a silly reincarnation of the woman I loved! That's it! Got it?" inuyasha seethed with rage. But gradually, it began to melt as he gazed upon the look that attached itself to kagome's face. He slowly began to realize what he had just said. "Kagome, I-I didn't mean that, I-" kagome cut him off with a soft sigh.  
  
A single tear slid down her cheek. "So, this is it then. Well, I guess, this is goodbye." She looked up at him. All the life, all the hope, the happiness had left once again. "I loved you inuyasha. At least I now know how you feel." With a soft swish she turned and left him standing there.  
  
Jade turned to face him. Tears streamed down her face. She let go of Sesshomaru, and he fell to the ground. "You son of a bitch! You did it again!" jade gritted her teeth. "Oh how I hate you. I will kill you. I'll fucking kill you like I killed that bitch of yours!" she threw herself at inuyasha her nails ripping at his skin. Sesshomaru got up immediately and pulled her off. "She used to be so happy! You killed her!" she gulped down a great shuddering breath and tilted her head back. She let out a heart wrenching cry. Then she went limp in Sesshomaru's arms sobbing, her body shaking violently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!  
  
So what do you guys think? Does anyone have any ideas for the next chapter? I really need some advice. Stupid inuyasha. I thought it would be a nice twist but now I'm stuck! I really NEED some advice! PLEASE!  
  
So now here is a treat! But be warned, its not to eat!  
  
Grove of Ashes  
  
The soft breeze blows the ashes to me, They whisper my name, whisper come and see, The sweet smelling roses, The sharp pricking thorns, Laughter fades as the seams of life are torn, I continue to walk, Down this well worn path, Following the echo of life's fading laugh, Puddles of sorrow, Dewdrops of glee, Fragmented memories of what the world used to be, Butterflies flutter, And a teardrop falls, Someone cries as the ash grove calls, Someone screams without a sound, A cold body hits the ground, Not a glimmer of happiness anywhere to be found, Destruction and chaos wander around, A cold smile plays on death's lips, As yet another life begins to slip, As you breathe your last breath, Sweet lovely death comes for one last caress, Acid rain brings relief, For the life you just couldn't keep, Swallow the tears, Choke back the sorrow, Eternal darkness will be your tomorrow. 


	17. Unseen Dictator

Authors note!  
  
Crap! I have no idea how this is gonna go! I am completely void of any creative ideas! ARG! Blah! Blah! I hate this! Oh well, I think I'll just have to wing it! Oh by the way, thanks to all those who reviewed! I really, really appreciate it! It means so much! It motivates me lots and lots! So now just because I got reviews on my last chapter, I'll write this one. Oh yes, so you know this chapter is dedicated to WhiteFlower200, if anyone wants a chapter dedicated to them, just ask. This story is dedicated to my friend jade, who hates anime (so sad I know). I am trying to convert her though. That's why I put her in this story. Okay now, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jade! Hey jade! Holy crap! What's wrong?! Where's kagome? Who's that? Oh, by the way you have a phone call, someone named um.........Jee-see-ka? I couldn't really understand sorry."  
  
"Jessica?"  
  
Jade's head snapped up immediately. She squirmed free of Sesshomaru's grasp and ran inside. The phone was lying off the hook. Jade greedily snatched it up. Jade's breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes. Finally her eyes opened.  
  
"Jessica?" she breathed.  
  
"JADE!"  
  
Sesshomaru watched jade as she rapidly began to speak in a different language. (English!) He cocked his head at inuyasha; inuyasha cast him a puzzled look. Clearly he didn't understand either. Inuyasha had heard kagome speak bits and pieces before, but he never took the time to ask what language it was, let alone what it meant.  
  
-The conversation-  
  
"Jade, what's wrong?"  
  
"How did you know something was wrong? I am all the way in Japan! I haven't seen you in years!"  
  
There was a pause and then a soft reply. She sounded hurt. As if jade's words had wounded her. "Jade, don't tell me you forgot about your pact with us. With me. With the w.r.? We are always together jade. Our friendship was bound together. Don't you remember my 14th birthday?"  
  
Memories came flying back. Jade smiled. "Of course I remember. It's been such a long time."  
  
The scene slowly began to replay itself. The five of them were sitting outside in a blanket. Hot chocolate steamed, the smoky warmth slowly dancing in the air. The full moon shone brightly and cast shadows on the ground. The stars twinkled and the light of the flickering candles danced in each of their eyes. One by one the held out a shaking hand and allowed hot wax to be dripped into there palms. A rose petal fluttered down and landed on the cooling wax. They all smiled, looking around at one another.  
  
"Our friendship will never be broken."  
  
The scene faded out. Jade reopened her eyes. "Of course I remember." She repeated.  
  
"Good, now what's wrong?"  
  
So jade let the story spill. She let everything spill, about her mom, her moms boyfriend, her brother, the hospital, the well, Sesshomaru, inuyasha, and finally kagome. By the time she was done speaking, fresh tears were cascading down her cheeks. She wasn't sure that Jessica bought her story at first but then she remembers that she was always, out of all her old friends that believed in magic. She was always the one besides herself that had craved the unknown, for adventure. The silence was just her thinking. Jade could hear the wheels turning in her friend's head, a scheme slowly taking shape. Jade smiled slightly when Jessica finally spoke.  
  
"Okay, well I can't come out there, despite how much I want to." It had always been her dream to come to Tokyo; she had been seething with jealousy when jade had gotten to go, "anyway, we'll have to improvise. We need to get kagome out of this 'zombie' state." She spoke slowly, tasting each word as it left her mouth. "You know this reminds me of an anime I used to watch. It's weird."  
  
"That's crazy! I would never be in an anime! I hate it, you know that!" (A/n: Oh how little she knows! Hahahaha! In your face jade! MUHAHAHAHAAHA!)  
  
"Okay sorry, I'm getting sidetracked, okay so after kagome is out of her living dead stage get her and inuyasha to meet without them knowing they're meeting. Or you could always just get kagome a new boyfriend! Make inuyasha extremely jealous! Yes! That's it! Have him come crawling back to her! Hehehehe! *evil laugh!* it's a perfect plan. Inuyasha seems the jealous type so it's perfect. Have anyone in mind?"  
  
"Yup, his name is koga. He's leader of the wolf demon tribe. And on the plus side he is in love with kagome. Inuyasha goes crazy jealous when he sees them together."  
  
"Good, now I have a second part to this plan k?"  
  
"Righto!"  
  
"Okay, you remember that kid josh on my bus right? The one you are always arguing with? The one with the big feet? And the one that lent me battle royale and kill bill? You know the one-"  
  
"YES I KNOW!"  
  
"Yeah well he has been working on some sketchy project, supposedly top secret; man that guy can't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Hahaha, okay anyway his 'project includes erasing memories. If I can buddy up to josh, no not like that! Sheesh sicko!" Jessica could hear jade smirk. "Anyway perhaps bribe him, I could get that technology and send it to you, thus erasing inuyasha's memory of Kikyou! Or at least the love he felt for her!"  
  
"Hey I read something about that on msn! It seemed unreal!"  
  
"Oh that, I uh......accidentally sold that information. I didn't think it would THAT public. Oh well. So I'll send it to you k?" jade could hear her smiling through the phone.  
  
"Okay. Oh Jessica?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
-End conversation-  
  
Jade set the phone down on the hook slowly. She sighed with a smile as it mad e a small click, cutting off her connection. Sesshomaru immediately rushed up o her asking her a million questions, like who she had been talking to. What did they say? Why was she smiling and crying at the same time? What language was she speaking? When did she learn it? She just shrugged and said, "It was just a friend. A very good, old friend." She waved his other questions away. "It doesn't matter," was all she would say. Then she slowly walked past Sesshomaru and inuyasha outside, following the faint tug of jewel shards.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat hunched up by herself, allowing only her legs to dangle from the side of the bridge. Tears fell silently into the dark water. The soft breeze caressed her sorrow ridden body, whispering comforting murmurs. She turned her head quickly as someone sat down delicately beside her.  
  
"Oh, hello jade."  
  
"This used to be my favorite spot just to come and think. Just to be by myself, I wasn't surprised when I found you here." Jade said looking across the large expanse of water. "Anytime I felt sad or lonely, I could always come here. It filled me with a sense of peace and tranquility."  
  
Kagome nodded. "I know what you mean." She turned and looked at jade. "You know, I am glad I met you. I never told anyone this before, but I have always been lonely. No matter how many friends I had and no matter how hard I tried, I never seemed to fit in. when I met inuyasha, I, well I felt alive. He made me so happy. I was even able to bring myself to feel sorry for Kikyou. I was able to understand, well not understand, but except inuyasha's feeling for her. But now, I just, well I am confused. I feel as if he ripped my heart out, threw it on the ground and then stepped on it. I feel as if all the life, all the fight has left me. I truly know the meaning of sorrow. I feel as if I'm drowning in my own tears. I can't seem to be able to breathe. I feel as if a giant hand has encircled my heart and is squeezing. Tighter and tighter." Tears continued to fall as she spoke. "I don't think I can take much more of this. All I ever wanted was for inuyasha to be happy. And if that means giving my life up, well I'm willing to do it. I can't live without him. I just can't!" she buried her head in her hands and sobbed.  
  
Jade put a comforting arm around her shaking shoulders. "Don't worry about it kagome. Inuyasha, despite the way he asks and the way he speaks to you, he cares deeply for you. Now tell me, before this has inuyasha ever said anything like that to you before. Has he ever actually meant to hurt you?"  
  
Kagome sniffled and shook her head no.  
  
"You see kagome; inuyasha lost someone that was very dear to him. He couldn't cope with it. He convinced himself that she wasn't dead. This messed with his head. It took over his heart. He convinced himself that he had to love Kikyou, all the while never realizing that he could love you. While you suffered privately, so did inuyasha. Gradually his love for you grew so great he forgot about Kikyou. But every time she returned the same guilt overcame him. He felt that he HAD to love her, HAD to die for her. But in reality the one he loved was you. When you insulted Kikyou he felt that he had to defend her. He had no choice. He didn't mean what he said kagome. You need to realize that."  
  
Kagome turned and smiled weakly at jade. "Thank you, so much." Then she leaned heavily against her and let the tears wash her sorrow away. "Thank you." she whispered again, her voice muffled.  
  
"Anytime," jade replied softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dir En Gray's song cage blared from the open windows of the blue house. (A/n: I am listening to that song now!) Jade walked with an arm around kagome. Kagome sniffled now and then. Jade had told her about Jessica's plan and kagome had readily agreed. She was desperate to get inuyasha back. Jade assured her that she had never lost him. Kagome began to sway slightly to the beat of the music.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Dir En Grey, one of my favorite bands. Why? You like them?" kagome nodded. "Good, they are a great band. I think it's sexy when guys wear make up!" kagome giggled at this.  
  
"Don't let Sesshomaru hear you say that, he would probably go kill those guys." Jade laughed.  
  
"yup." He is sometimes just a little too over protective, but its sweet." Jade smiled slightly to herself.  
  
"I'm glad you're finally happy." Kagome whispered. "I just wish that someday inuyasha will love me like Sesshomaru loves you." in response jade gave kagome a little squeeze before letting go. Kagome shivered at the lack of warmth. Instantly another arm took jade's place. She looked up and saw inuyasha. He smiled down at her. Time to put the plan into action. Kagome stuck her nose up in the air. She flipped her hair and strode off angrily. She glanced back and looked at inuyasha.  
  
"You told me you hated me. Told me that I was nothing. So I will be. I'll leave you alone. You don't need a silly shard detector tagging along with you. I said goodbye and I meant it."  
  
"b-but kagome, I didn't mean it! I swear!"  
  
But kagome had already disappeared inside the blue house. Inuyasha hung his head. Jade stalked by him and smirked. "See yah on the flip side inuyasha!" and then she left leaving inuyasha to try to figure out what she had just said. (A/n: I hate, no, I LOATHE Hilary duff. She always said that on Lizzie McGuire.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"JADE! KAGOME! Sesshomaru?" Shippo cast a questioning glance at Miroku and Sango. They just shrugged and exchanged puzzled glances of their own. "Welcome back! I didn't think that you were coming back at all! I was so scared!" Shippo threw himself in kagome's arms and whimpered.  
  
"Pathetic" Sesshomaru said, bitter.  
  
Jade looked at him strangely. "What do you mean pathetic? Haven't you ever missed someone so much yet are unable to see them? Haven't you ever been scared of being lonely? Hasn't anyone ever missed you?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just turned away and grunted. Then he suddenly turned. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh no! I forgot about Rin and Jaken! I must go!"  
  
"Well I'm coming with you!" jade said as she jumped onto Sesshomaru's back. He shrugged, but smiled slightly in spite of himself. Jade snuggled into his long hair. Her fingers dancing among the silky strands. Without knowing Sesshomaru began to purr as he ran. Jade giggled but said nothing. She continued to play with his hair weaving it with intricate designs. Soon Sesshomaru came to a halt. He gently let jade slide to the ground.  
  
"MASTER SESSHOMARU!" jaken ran out and greeted them Rin right behind him. Jaken stopped in his tracks. "What is this disgusting human doing here? I thought you would have killed her by now."  
  
"STUPID TOAD!" jade yelled and Rin hit him over the head. She smiled at jade, while Sesshomaru shot a killing stare at jaken. He cowered.  
  
"Forgive me, me lord."  
  
Sesshomaru waved him away. He gazed down on Rin. She threw himself onto him. His eyes widened as tears leaked out of her big eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru! I missed you! I didn't think you were coming back! I thought you abandoned me too!"  
  
Jade smirked at him. He scowled at her and awkwardly patted Rin's back. "Well I'm here now, so stop these tears." Rin sniffled and nodded. "Good."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!  
  
Hello everyone! Well I would've continued but I honestly don't feel like it. Okay well whatever. REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Glass"  
  
If I had a dime for every time you walked away,  
  
I could afford to not give a shit  
  
and buy a drink and drown the day  
  
But your pockets, they are empty,  
  
yeh, and mine are times two  
  
So why not make an about-face,  
  
and accept the love I send to you?  
  
You're never gonna be content if you don't try,  
  
try to see outside your line.  
  
There you go, you did it again!  
  
You act as if there's blinders on your eyes.  
  
Should I apologize if what I say burns your ears and stains  
  
your eyes?!  
  
Oh, did I crack your shell?  
  
When it falls away, you'll see we exist as well!  
  
Like a bottle with the cork stuck,  
  
your true ingredients trapped inside.  
  
Through the cloudy glass we catch a glimpse of you;  
  
I guess the hard shell represents your pride.  
  
Oh, if only it could be different  
  
we could uncover the you, you deny.  
  
Between two, a small discrepancy,  
  
one complicates and one simplifies.  
  
TAKE THOSE FUCKING BLINDERS OFF YOUR EYES!!  
  
So if I had a dime for every time you walked away,  
  
you could bet your bottom dollar that  
  
I'd be filthy rich by noon today  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you a brownie! A special brownie! You know you want one! *sneaky grin* 


	18. Another Note

Authors note!  
  
Listen up! I want everyone to read Dean's death written by Dead Eyes Jade. It a closer look at dean's death! Please r&r! I would (and so would Jade if u read it plus reviewed! :D ) 


	19. Is This the End?

Authors note!  
  
Okay I am feeling really down now. I just got a really mean review, and it got me thinking. Would you guys like to read it? Okay here it is. The following review has been submitted to: Eyes of the Dead Chapter: 18  
  
From: Who do you think u r? (urfullofurself@yahoo.com)  
  
Omg, this is such a Mary Sue! YOU kill Kikyou? Puleez! And YOU with Sesshomaru? Like he'd be interested in someone who only sits on their butt all day typing About herself...you realize the only reason people liked your story in the Beginning was because they wanted to find out what was going to happen between Inuyasha and Kagome. I can only tell you one thing...you have problems. Signed Someone who is VERY Concerned  
  
Do you guys honestly feel this way about my story? Do you not like it? Did you only start reading because you wanted to see kagome and inuyasha back together? Is that all? Does anyone really enjoy this story? Well now I am having major doubts about continuing this story. Oh by the way, I am not jade. Just so everyone knows, I did not base this character off me but off a friend that hates anime. Well, please let me know if I should continue this story because if you don't like it I'll stop. I am feeling horrible right now. Nothing is worse then a review like that. 


	20. Silent Music

Authors note!  
  
FIRST OFF THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU! *tear* I actually was beginning to think you guys didn't like my story. Well I am still really bummed. Maybe this chapter will reflect my mood. Who knows? Maybe I'll kill everyone and end the story. I'm sorry but that review really hurt. I don't know why but I took it really personally. I am always trying to be better, I never seem to be good enough, and the one time I feel like I have actually accomplished something I am told it's dumb and I have issues. Right back to the insults. *sigh* I am never good enough. I know my writing sucks. Sorry. Oh well, here is the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My lord why are you wearing such strange clothes?"  
  
Sesshomaru glanced down and shrugged.  
  
"And where is your tail thing? And your markings?"  
  
"Gone for right now. I don't feel like changing, I am comfortable the way I am." Jaken just stared at him. Rin sat on his lap snuggled close to him. Sesshomaru looked around. "Where is jade?" he asked jaken.  
  
"Oh that human? I don't know and frankly I don't care. I don't see what why you care for her, she is just a human after all. I mean-" Sesshomaru cut jaken off with a single killing stare. Jaken whimpered. He scampered off immediately. Sesshomaru began to drift into a peaceful sleep thoughts of jade's soft scent filling his head. The soothing pounding of Rin's heart took its toll and soon he was asleep.  
  
Elsewhere-  
  
Jade wandered through the forest, rays of emerald sunlight dancing on the pale flowers. The grass bent slightly under her feet, cushioning her footfalls. Birds twittered merrily in the trees. A butterfly fluttered in jade's path. She sang softly to herself swaying slightly. A sudden snapping sound made jade whirl around. She fingered the small pistol at her hip. She looked around wildly realizing she had no idea where she was. She had wandered far. She whirled as a figure began to step out of the brush. Shadows cloaked their face. She began to slowly pull out the gun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"KAGOME!" kagome hear the smile in kouga's voice as he raced up to her. Inuyasha watched with a snarl. Jade and kagome had informed koga of their plan to which he agreed readily. Koga swiftly sprinted up to her and swept her into his arms. Despite herself she giggled. He spun her in circles and she held onto his neck tightly. A smile played on his lips. Inuyasha growled softly as a warning. "Kagome! I am so happy to see you! When did you cut your hair?"  
  
Kagome fingered her hair sadly. "Sometime before the last time I saw you. It's grown back quite a bit but you are the only one that's noticed! I feel like I should give you a prize or something!" A mischievous grin slid onto kagome's face. "Of course, to get your prize," she said huskily leaning closer to kouga's face, "you'll have to catch me without your jewel shards!" With that she planted a soft kiss on his lips and jumped out of his arms and took off towards the forest. Inuyasha fell over as she kissed him, rage and jealously consuming his common sense. Koga just smiled and chased after her considerably slower. He was definitely taking his time.  
  
Inuyasha rose unsteadily to his feat, his eyes narrowed and tinted red. He clutched the hilt if his sword tightly and cracked his knuckles with a menacing pop. He stood and continued to stare after kagome. He began to slowly meander after the two, his rage steaming off his hunched figure. A scream erupted from the trees. Inuyasha's eyes widened in panic.  
  
"KAGOME?" he shouted. He sprinted into a clearing. He fell down as he looked at kagome. "k-kagome?" he asked weakly.  
  
Kagome lay rolling around on the grass on top of koga. He was tickling her mercilessly. Tears rolled from her eyes and she began to beg him to stop. Neither one of them noticed inuyasha. They were too caught up in themselves.  
  
"KOGA ST-STOP!" she erupted in giggles. Koga ceased and she collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily still laughing. He gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Now about my prize....." he laughed softly as she glared at him. She held out her hand.  
  
"Fine, here." He took her hand and she shook it vigorously. She burst into giggles. "I never said what the prize was gonna be now did I?" koga growled before pulling her into a hug.  
  
"FINE THEN! I will just have to claim my own prize now won't I?!" he clasped her hand and pulled her into an intense kiss. Kagome pulled away and slowly shook her head. Despite herself a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. She gingerly touched her finger to her lips.  
  
"That was my first real kiss."  
  
Koga smiled toothily. "I hope it wasn't an unpleasant experience." Kagome laughed and shook her head.  
  
By this time inuyasha was seething. His hand strayed from the hilt of his sword. (A/n: I don't feel like writing the name so I'll just refer to it as the sword or his sword okay? Okay.) His eyes flickered red. Demon blood began to pump with ferocity through his veins. Kagome turned and gasped. Koga saw the advancing inuyasha and instinctively scouted in front of kagome to protect her. Inuyasha's rage grew as he saw this. He flexed his claws and lunged forward towards koga. Kagome gasped as koga shoved her out of the way and barely dodged himself.  
  
"HOLY SHIT INUYASHA!" kagome screamed at him. He silenced her with a glance. She looked a with a mixture of sadness confusion and anger.  
  
Inuyasha began attacking koga relentlessly. Koga could barely keep up the defense .he was straining the jewel shards to their max. Inuyasha's claws sliced a gash on kouga's chest. Blood gushed out and koga staggered for a second before inuyasha attacked again. Kagome began to scream at inuyasha as kouga's blood began to rain on the ground. Inuyasha spun and glared at her.  
  
"You betrayed me wench." His voice was rough. "I'll make sure you'll never do anything like that again." He cracked his knuckles menacingly. Kagome whimpered as he came closer.  
  
Behind her kouga began to stagger to his feet, his legs covered in blood. Inuyasha turned quickly and punched him square in the stomach. He flew back and smacked against a tree. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as inuyasha's claws sank into her pale skin. Blood trickled down her arm and her back.  
  
"I-inuyasha..." she managed to gasp. "W-why?" Blood continued to pour down as his claws sank deeper and deeper into her flesh. "Inuyasha, y-you promised me, w0when we were s-sitting on the hillside t-the night o-of t- the new moon t-that your heart w-wouldn't change. Y-you promised!" Inuyasha didn't seem to hear her. She slowly gave up accepting the pain that was now coursing through her body. Her feet didn't tough the ground. They dangled freely in the air.  
  
"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku shouted. Inuyasha glared at Miroku but didn't let go of kagome. They were pulled toward the ominous black hole. He turned to look at kagome.  
  
"You die with me wench." The wind suddenly stopped and inuyasha and kagome were flung through the air. Inuyasha's claws peeled form her ripping her flesh. She winced in pain as her body hit the ground. Miroku ran over to her.  
  
"Sango is in the village with Shippo, are you all right? What the hell am I saying? Of course your not!" Miroku sat in a pool of her blood. "What did he do to you?" he whispered softly.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. "It doesn't matter." Her eyes widened. "MIROKU! BEHIND YOU!" inuyasha struck Miroku on the head knocking him unconscious. He chuckled to himself as he looked down at her tear and blood streaked face.  
  
"Today you will die wench. You should have died in kikyou's place."  
  
"You're right." Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as her soft whisper reached his ears. "I know Kikyou should still be alive. That would make you happy wouldn't it? Having me gone and Kikyou back? I know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I had to live and Kikyou had to die. It's my fault the jewel got shattered, my fault Kikyou is dead. It's always my fault and always will be. I trued inuyasha; I tried so hard to help you. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I just wanted to see you smile. And if that means you must kill me then go ahead. I do not fear death." Inuyasha sank down onto his knees. His eyes flickered back to their normal golden pools.  
  
"I don't want you dead kagome, I want to be with you. That is all I ever wanted. Ever time you left I was sad. You made me feel alive again. You gave me back my heart. I love you kagome, not Kikyou. I want you to live for yourself, not for my happiness. I hate to see you cry. I don't want you to hurt because of me anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
He pulled her gently into his lap. "I am such a jerk."  
  
"You know it." She whispered softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An agonizing scream, ripped through the forest followed by several curse and sobs. "Stop it god Damnit! Please stop!" Jade lay crumpled on the ground. The damp leaves scattered around her were moistened with blood. Jade's hair shadowed her faces. Her hands and feet were bound with a coarse rope. It cut into her flesh. She coughed and blood sputtered from her mouth. She glared at the smirking demon before her. She had learned his name, Naraku. She had shot and wounded him, but he was quick in the uptake, he had her disarmed in moments. Another scream rippled form her throat as he continued his relentless assault. Jade recognized the weapon. It was called a Cat's paw, or a Spanish tickler.  
  
-LESSON TIME!-  
  
This instrument looks very much like a cat's paw with very long and sharp claws. It was brutally used to rip the victim's flesh to shreds. Because of the dimension of the claws, muscles and bones were no obstacle in this barbaric practice. It was, of course, inflicted on victims tied up hand and foot.  
  
-End lesson-  
  
Jade had done a project on medieval torture. She knew very well what he was using. The skin on her back was coming off in strips. He hadn't even bothered to gag her. He enjoyed listening to her screams of pain. She groaned as he lashed at her again.  
"Damn you" she muttered softly.  
"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you? I think you need to speak up." he said with a sneer. He lashed at her again. She was loosing mass amounts of blood. She thought frantically for some way to escape. Her eyes wandered. Suddenly she smirked. "Why are you smiling? You are about to die. Doe the thought of death appeal to you?"  
"Not necessarily my death," she said icily, "but yours is quite appealing." With that she slid the small revolver she had hidden in her boot out a shot him in the head. His eyes widened as his body arched and he fell to the ground. "That was a truly beautiful way to die. Don't you think?" she chuckled and looked down at the roped binding her. "Oh hell, how am I supposed to get these off? THIS IS CHEAP!" (A/n: Hahahaha! I always say that so I thought I'd make jade say it for fun!) As she shouted her head swooned and she feel over unconscious. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GO OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Miroku danced around pointing at his hand. Sango came in and looked at him strangely. "LOOKK!" he said breathlessly. "My wind tunnel! It's gone! Oh me oh my! PRAISE BUDDHA! HAHAHA!" Sango laughed and danced around with him.  
"HA! Naraku's dead! He's dead!"  
Sango and Miroku continued to dance around celebrating. Elsewhere kouga and kagome lay bandaged on beds their wounds healing slowly. Inuyasha sat guiltily in a tree wallowing in self pity and disgust. Shippo sat with kirara and jade was unconscious in some unknown part of the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note!  
  
I would've made it longer but am being kicked off the comp. sorry! Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me feel so special. Okay well here is a treat, but be warned it's not for you to eat!  
  
You know the feeling  
  
When adrenaline takes control  
  
Can't beat the rush  
  
That leaves a suicidal hold  
  
Instinct spares no one  
  
Destroying the human heart  
  
The taste of blood  
  
Can rip your soul apart  
  
Devils that drive us  
  
Do not discriminate  
  
A state of mind  
  
That becomes the ultimate end  
  
Action reaction  
  
Blood line is not immune  
  
To the depth of human nature  
  
Inside of me and you  
  
A sociopath with empty eyes  
  
And no soul  
  
Paranoid psychotic heart of stone  
  
My blood runs cold  
  
Evils of passion  
  
Can drive reason to extremes  
  
Love hate and murder  
  
Temporary insanity  
  
On the edge of a  
  
Demented personality  
  
Emotional  
  
Pain is a deadly reality  
  
A sociopath with empty eyes  
  
And no soul  
  
Paranoid psychotic heart of stone  
  
My blood runs cold  
  
A choice is made of free will  
  
Just like the choice to kill  
  
Decisions to lose control  
  
My self-destructive rationale  
  
A choice is made, made of free will  
  
Just like the choice, the choice to kill  
  
In the speed of a moment  
  
Life stands still now you're standing in my killing field  
  
A choice is made of free will  
  
Just like the choice to kill  
  
In the speed of a moment  
  
Life stands still now you're standing in my killing field  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	21. Angel Without Wings

Authors note! Hey guys! Thanks for all of the great reviews. I am glad to know that u guys like my story. I guess I'll just ignore that review. Just to let you know we have a long way to go with this story. Or at least a few more chapters, you know a few more trips to shuya's and even a trip to the place jade's brother dean was killed. Tragedy plans to strike there. I was talking about that scene to jade in PE. I wanted to know if she would like to die. She gave me a lot of great ideas too. So kudos to her! Well so much to type so little time until I get kicked off the comp. oh by the way, I feel I should tell you this since you guys were my inspiration. I won first place in my schools poetry contest! Yay!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sobs racked jade's shoulders as she tried to push herself into a sitting position. She only collapsed again her face buried in the grass. Another sob escaped her. She was still bleeding heavily. "I-I can't do it." She said to no one in particular. Tears leaked from her eyes. Her face creased with pain. :why the hell am I crying?!" she said furiously. "What do I care if I die?! I never cared to live before, what makes it so different now?" Sesshomaru flashed into her mind. She shook her head angrily. "No I'll just end up losing him to! Why does it have to be like this!? Why do I have to feel this way Damnit!"  
  
'I'm alone.' The wind whispered as she continued to cry. He eyes became unfocused as she tried to stand once more. Adrenalin coursed through her body. She gritted her teeth. "I do not plan to die in this god forsaken forest in this damn era. I will die the same way dean did at the same place. I will not suffer through death."  
  
She stood shakily and began to wobble in the direction she thought the village was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome are you awake?" kagome blinked a bleary eye at inuyasha.  
  
"Now I am , what is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were all right, is there anything I can do for you?" he held her hand gently. Kagome smiled weakly at him. Her smile then faded, it took to much effort on her part.  
  
"Please, go find jade. Make sure she's all right." Inuyasha nodded and swiftly walked out of the hut brushing her claws through her hair as he left. He didn't notice but she flinched as the sharpened weapons touched her flesh. She looked sadly after him.  
  
Inuyasha stood outside sniffing the air. Something was amiss. He smelled blood. And the scent was familiar yet he couldn't place it. Suddenly jade appeared before him. Her eyes were unfocused and she wore a sloppy smile. Blood dripped down onto the ground around her. She swayed slightly. Inuyasha took an apprehensive step forward. She smelled like Naraku. She continued to look past him grinning her goofy grin. The blood began to collect in a pool. Her smile still stayed in place as her eyes crackled with pain. Tears began to trickle down onto her cheeks.  
  
"Dean," she whispered softly reaching out her hand. "I thought you were dead." She reached further. "I watched you die." Her eyes rolled back in her head and she feel forward. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground. Blood immediately began t soak into his arm. The tears sill came as she lay unconscious. Inuyasha sprinted to the hut. He lay her on a futon near a sleeping kagome. He softly called in Sango to help him with her wounds. Before Sango arrived at the door Sesshomaru was there glowering.  
  
"What happened to her?!" he growled under his breath.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at him. "I don't know, but she was seriously injured by Naraku I think. His scent is all over her. It's a miracle she is still alive. I don't think she's going to make it."  
  
Sesshomaru shoved him roughly aside. "Of course she will." Sango appeared behind him.  
  
"Huh, Naraku you said, well maybe......." She paused, they looked at her. "Well Naraku put a curse on Miroku right? The wind tunnel, and now it's gone. Maybe, well maybe jade killed him." inuyasha laughed softly.  
  
"Yeah right, like this pathetic human wench could kill him. Naraku is way too powerful." Before Sesshomaru could kill inuyasha for insulting jade kagome began to stir. She sat up in a flash. She glared around the room. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration.  
  
"DAMN! I can't concentrate with this pain! Who the hell has all those jewel shards! I can't stand their presence! Get them the hell outta here!" kagome continued to glare around at everyone not noticing jade laying on a futon near her. "Okay so fess up! Who has them! Where the hell did they come from?!" slowly everyone turned towards jade. Kagome noticed her and cried out. "Oh god jade! What the hell happened to her wait, what? ACK!" a huge jewel shard was glowing brightly from the inside of jade's shirt. "Hey um Sesshomaru, you gonna have to trust me on this. Right don't ask questions k? Just reach up jade's shirt okay. DON'T EVEN THINK OF GROPING HER!"  
  
Sesshomaru cast a questioning glance in her direction before slowly lifting her shirt. She had a leather strap wrapped around the lower part of her stomach which held a sheath for a small dagger. Inuyasha hadn't removed it when he was tending to her wounds. Sesshomaru reached a clawed hand into the sheath and withdrew a huge jewel shard. The one Kikyou had stolen and given to Naraku. Kagome cried out in surprise. Sango gasped and inuyasha sat wide eyed. Then Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"I told you she wasn't weak. She could kill that half breed any day." Inuyasha scowled and shrugged upset that she had defeated him when inuyasha himself couldn't.  
  
Jade began to stir. Her eyes opened, unfocused. She sat up slowly, hunching in pain. Throughout this whole time the tears had continued to pour down her face. She reached out a soft hand and grabbed at the air. "Dean," she whispered, "I see you, and I hear you, why can't I touch you?" she smiled, so sad, "I've missed you so much." Kagome looked truly frightened. Sesshomaru enraged and Sango and inuyasha confused.  
  
"Who is this Dean?" Sesshomaru asked icily.  
  
"I-it is, w-well was her brother. He died a while ago. He was hit by a train when he was meeting jade. She watched him die. Now I guess she thinks he is back." Sesshomaru's, (along with everyone else's) eyes widened briefly as they watched jade. She continued to smile and cry reaching out for something none of them could see, she suddenly lurched forward.  
  
"NO! PLEASE DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN! PLEASE!" the pain and anguish showed clearly through her voice. She hung her head, her hair sticking to her tear stained cheeks. She looked up again. "So he really is gone again." She looked around. "What are you guys doing here? Hey, where are we? Where's that creep?"  
  
"Um, hey, jade, did, well, did you kill Naraku?" jade looked from solemn face to the next.  
  
"Aw man! Was he a friend of yours?! Sorry but he, well he kinda tried to kill me. So I kinda shot him and took his shards. Sorry." Everyone burst out laughing. Kagome held her sides. The wounds hurt when she laughed. Jade looked at her with a worried expression. "What happened?"  
  
Kagome looked at inuyasha sadly, he turned away guiltily. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. Just so you know Naraku is our most hated enemy. We haven't been able to get close enough to kill him. He always disappears."  
  
Jade was no longer listening to kagome. She was glaring at inuyasha. "You sick bastard. How the hell can you just sit there like nothing has happened? You could have killed her! BASTARD!" she glared at him. Suddenly her face softened as she looked past him. "Sorry" she whispered, "I didn't mean to yell."  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly clapped his hands. "You know what this calls for?!" everyone turned to look at him. "A TRIP TO SHUYA'S!" he licked his lips remembering the spicy tang of the liquid he drank last time.  
  
Jade smiled slightly. "You know what Sesshomaru? You are absolutely right."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and jade walked arm in arm next to Sesshomaru up the hill towards the blue house. A dull gray grizzle dampened their clothes, not their spirits. They reached the crest of the hill. Kagome stopped abruptly as she heard screams coming from the porch. A tirade of English fell from a girl's mouth as she stood kicking and banging on the door. As a last resort she took out a small silver object and threw it lightly on the door, running backwards while doing so. The door shattered into a million pieces. Kagome chuckled and turned to see jade smiling. But jade wasn't smiling. She had let her arms drop to her sides and hang there limply. Shock and bewilderment showed clearly on her face.  
  
"j-Jessica?" she chocked out softly.  
  
The girl turned and smiled. He white teeth shone brightly against her dark makeup, hair and eyes. She rose up three fingers and saluted Captain Jack Sparrow Style. "how's it going jade? Long time no see huh?" jade walked up to her and poked her in the face.  
  
"Huh, I guess I'm not hallucinating."  
  
"Nope, but I'm gonna be gone in a few hours. I don't want the jail wardens to see I'm missing." By wardens she meant her parents, she hated them with a passion. "I only came to meet your new friends. Plus I wanted to ask you about something, also I wanted to give you something. Something special." Jade laughed softly.  
  
"You always were a bad influence."  
  
She feigned shock and hurt. Jade laughed. Kagome smiled at her. Sesshomaru's expression remained impassive. Jessica took a double take on him. She walked up to him and stuck her face in his. She reached up and felt his ears. Then she turned his around slowly. She began to laugh hysterically. Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"OH MAN! That has to be the worst glamour I have ever seen! Hahahaha! I can see right through your disguise! Man that is one hell of a tail."  
  
Sesshomaru looked shocked. "How did you know?" he asked softly.  
  
"Demons can never pull of fairy magic successfully, all one has to do is know how to look." Kagome giggled. Jessica turned and dragged both of them inside, carefully stepping over the shattered wood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat together on a couch. Sesshomaru held tightly to a bottle, jade leaning on him. Kagome sat next to Jessica on a chair. Shuya kept glancing at Jessica. A tray of pills and white powder sat on the table. Shuya held onto a light blue water bong. He cackled hysterically. Jessica grinned slyly.  
  
"This is the best shit in the US so don't waste it. I busted my ass getting it here." Jade smirked as she began to snort up the white powder. (A/n: I didn't want to say what drug it was so I'll let you figure it out! Hehehehe! :D) Sesshomaru gingerly swallowed one of the pills from the tray. He looked around warily. Kagome was already gone. Jessica had slipped some ecstasy into her drink. Now she was sprawled out over Jessica smiling happily.  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly sat up. He began to chatter. Jessica threw a smile in jade's direction. "I'm nobody! Who are you? Are you nobody too? Then there's a pair of us! Don't tell! They'd advertise you know! How dreary to be somebody! How public like a frog! To tell one's name the live long June to an admiring bog!" he continued on moving his hands like captain jack sparrow. Jade giggled. So did kagome. She sat up suddenly.  
  
"Holy shit? Did you feel that? It was an earth quake!" she ducked and screamed! "Oh no! Everyone get down! We're in bat country now!" she swung a fly swatter around wildly. "Ack! Duck!" she hid behind the couch and peaked over. She saw them all sitting there. "How can you just be sitting there when we are in the middle of a gad damned war! Ah! A bomb!" she began to roll around on the floor. She suddenly jumped up. "Look! I'm a motorcycle! Vvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrroooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" she dashed around the room.  
  
Sesshomaru continued to talk to himself. Jade Jessica and Shuya laughed hysterically among themselves. The began to roll around on the couches. The air was filled with a pleasant Smokey aroma. Outside the warmth and the happiness a lone figure stood hunched in the rain, clenching his teeth as his eyes followed jade. He turned and muttering to himself watched towards the train tracks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note! So, what do you guys think? I was gonna continue writing but the next scene I have planned might take a while.  
  
Preview for the next chapter!  
  
Jade sat huddled in the rain. Dean had disappeared. She wiped furiously at her tear blurred eyes, trying to clear her vision. The tears dried and before stood Richard. Grinning like a maniac he began to advance on her. She whimpered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay so now here's a treat but be warned it's not for you to eat!  
  
Inner Self  
  
Walking These Dirty Streets  
With Hate In My Mind  
Feeling The Scorn Of The World  
I Won't Follow Your Rules  
Blame And Lies, Contradictions Arise  
Blame And Lies, Contradictions Arise  
  
Nonconformity In My Inner Self  
I Only Guide My Inner Self  
  
I Won't Change My Way  
It Has To Be This Way  
I Live My Life For Myself  
Forget Your Filthy Ways  
Blame And Lies, Contradictions Arise  
Blame And Lies, Contradictions Arise  
  
Nobody Will Change My Way  
Life Betrays, But I Keep Going  
There's No Light, But There's Hope  
Crushing Oppression, I Win  
  
Betraying And Playing Dirty,  
You Think You'll Win  
But Someday You'll Fall,  
And I'll Be Waiting  
Laughs Of An Insane Man, You'll Hear  
Personality Is My Weapon Against Your Envy  
  
Walking These Dirty Streets  
With Hate In My Mind  
Feeling The Scorn Of The World  
I Won't Follow Your Rules  
Nonconformity In My Inner Self  
Only I Guide My Inner Self  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	22. Plastic Flower

Author's note!  
  
Hello everyone! Hoe are you all doing? I am fine, not that you care, but am fine none the less. Right well I must extend my greatest gratitude to all those who have reviewed. Good to see you guys are still with me! Hehehehe, suspense! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUFFER! Oh I mean...um, enjoy the story.   
  
Jessica was gone. She had left early the next morning. She had gone while everyone was asleep. In her place she had left Battle Royale and a big bazooka along with some small silver disks, bombs. Sesshomaru followed jade outside as she went out for a walk leaving a sleeping Shuya and kagome. She planned to be gone only for a minute. Sesshomaru tottered back and forth singing to himself. Her hair was tussled and his eyes unfocused.  
  
"I went to get a piece of meat, but then I tripped over my feet. I fell in a rabbit hole and there I met a mole. The mole talked to me, said come on let's swim in the sea! So I went and met a rabbit!" he continued to sing his silly song but all at once he stopped and looked around. "Hey! Where's all the rum gone?!" jade giggled but continued walking. This time it was her who suddenly stopped. In front of her stood dean. She gasped. Dean fled.  
  
"DEAN! WAIT!" she took off, running after him. Sesshomaru flowed slowly, his mind beginning to clear.   
  
It was raining, just like the day dean had died. She took at the edge of the train tracks, a simple lonely silhouette against the gray sky. The rain mixed with her tears. She stepped onto the train tracks. Dean was standing there also, his boot stuck in the tracks. This time there was no train. As jade took a small step forward dean began to fade. She cried out as he disappeared all together. She sank to her knees. The rain pooled around her. Her head spun and her vision was blurry. She felt desolate.  
  
Jade sat huddled in the rain. Dean had disappeared again. She tried to grasp this fact. She wiped furiously at her tear blurred eyes, trying to clear her vision. The tears dried and before stood Richard. Grinning like a maniac he began to advance on her. She whimpered. She began to get up. Richard slapped her down again.  
  
"GET UP!"  
  
She tried to only to be slapped down again.  
  
"GET UP!"  
  
She was already trying to get up when she was slapped down again. Again he shouted as she tried to get up again. What kind of game was this? Jade wondered tears stinging her eyes. Before he could get at her aching shoulders again, she rolled away from him and in the same movement rolled up onto her feet. Richard was in her face immediately. His breath reeked of alcohol.  
  
"I always hated you bitch." He growled, his grimy hand wrapping around her throat.  
  
She began to choke. Air sprayed from her mouth. Her feet dangled above the ground. The rain pounded harder then ever now. It blocked everything else from view.  
  
"JADE?! JADE WHERE ARE YOU!" kagome's frantic voice pierced the shroud of rain.  
  
Richard just smiled, baring his putrid yellow teeth. He tightened his grip on her throat. His smile suddenly faded as he was thrown to the side, kagome ramming into him. He let go of jade's throat. She crumbled to the ground. She was unable to see Richard and kagome. They faded into the blanket of rain. A faint chugging sound reached her ears.  
  
"What is that........." she stood shakily as the sound grew louder. Lights suddenly illuminated her surroundings. Dean appeared at her side smiling. She looked from him to the lights. A train. "Oh shit!" she screamed. The train slowly and meticulously advanced. She watched it with wide eyes. Her eyes began to roll back in her head and the darkness finally consumed her.  
  
Kagome wrestled with the unknown man, fury adding to her fire. Her small figure easily overwhelmed him. Tears of anger poured down her face. Her only thought was that this man had hurt jade. She had seen the expression on her face as she plowed into the man. Oh yes she was going to make him pay. She pounded his chest for all she was worth. But that wasn't enough; she wanted to see him bleed. She wanted to see him suffer. She searched felt around her for some kind of weapon. Her hand fell on the small disks in her pocket. She smiled evilly as she readied one with nimble fingers. She threw it onto his face. The blood spurted merrily over her twisted features. She laughed; of all things to do she laughed licking the blood from her upper lip. Gray matter what she supposed was his brain clung to the remnants of hair. His body was twisted awkwardly in the dirt. His legs bending in ways they shouldn't. His back was arched slightly, splattered with blood. Stringy greasy hair floated softly through the air, weighted down with the rain. The smell of gunpowder and some other substance tingled kagome's nose. She sat laughing hysterically in the dirt, finding the sight of his mutilated face hilarious.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she gasped for breath, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she continued to laugh until her air had fled and she was like a deflated balloon lying on the ground.  
  
"Kagome! Hey Kagome!" she opened a bleary eye and saw Shuya standing over her. She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What the hell is that smell? It reeks!" she turned over and came face to face, or more like face to bloody hole with a corpse. The flesh had begun to rot in the freshly born sun. She opened her mouth and screamed silently. She began to choke on the rancid air. Shuya helped her sit up.  
  
"Come on kagome, we have to skedaddle 'fore the cops arrive. Don't wanna be caught near this bloody corpse now do we? We already smell bad enough!" kagome allowed Shuya to drag her to her feet. "Right there's a good girl." Kagome stared at him blankly.  
  
"He was hurting her. Hurting jade so bad. I killed him. And then I laughed. I was happy he was dead. I wanted to see his blood." She stared listlessly into space. Shuya shook her gently, prodding her to move.  
  
"Come on, let's go. We'll catch up with jade later. She can take care of herself." Kagome attempted a smile and a nod. She failed miserably.  
  
"Jade! JADE! DAMNIT! WAKE UP!" jade opened her eyes. Sesshomaru stood over her.  
  
"W-who are you? Where am I? Where is dean? Where is my mother?" she looked around with wide curious eyes. "Why does my neck hurt? WHO ARE YOU?!" she asked suddenly frightened. She had just realized Sesshomaru was holding her.  
  
"You............don't remember then?" jade shook her head. "I am Sesshomaru. Your mother and your brother are dead; you are in Shuya Nannahara's house, or the BLUE HOUSE. Your mother's old boyfriend Richard tried to strangle you last night."  
  
Jade began to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me, my mom isn't dead. And dean is too young and healthy to die. As for you, I have never seen you before in my life." Sesshomaru gazed at her sadly. Something flickered through her head, a memory? No, just a fragment of one. A white rose. A flowery field. And this man. She looked at him strangely. "Do you know me?" he nodded slightly. "oh." Was all she said.  
  
"OH! JADE! YOU'RE AWAKE! YAY!" a girl came bouncing into the room. She threw herself onto of jade. She looked helplessly at Sesshomaru.  
  
"w-who are you? Do you know me too?" the girl looked at her startled.  
  
"What? And don't you know me? I'm kagome. KA-GO-ME!"  
  
"Sorry." She said in a small voice.  
  
"She seems to have lost her memory."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" a boy yelled from the door.  
  
"ARG! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!" jade shouted holding her head in confusion.  
  
"ARG! So you really don't remember? Man this is cheap!" kagome sat back on her heels rocking in frustration. "You suck! FUN SUCKER!" kagome narrowed her eyes trying not to smile. "Well at least Richard is gone."  
  
A man, the stale smell of alcohol, the sound of shattering glass, the piercing feeling of ripped flesh. Jade's eyes widened. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMER! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" jade sobbed. She titled her head back and screamed. Sesshomaru took hold of her wrists and calmed her.  
  
"It's okay jade, don't worry." He said soothingly. She looked at him miserably. He nodded, reassuring her.  
  
daddy mommy sad my favorite ice cream is strawberry  
  
daddy mommy mad my beloved kitten's name is strawberry  
  
daddy mommy sad strawberry pouring out of me  
  
daddy mommy mad strawberry poured out of dad  
  
daddy mommy bad strawberry poured out of mommy  
  
daddy mommy abuse bruise on my body, the wounds increase.  
  
Nine years since my conception, I sleep with the cat in my bed every night  
  
Nothing changes I always put lots of jam on my favorite morning bread.  
  
Raspberry jam  
  
pouring out all the dark red ice cream.  
  
I snuck a peek at what my daddy kept in his drawer  
  
and pulled the thing far in the back out to play with.  
  
I sneak up on my mommy and daddy when they fall asleep, shall I shoot through you first ?  
  
I'm hungry, I'll eat my favorite bread with jam, put the pistol to their temples.  
  
(a/n: when kyo mentions jam in the beginning, he is talking about blood, not jelly! Lol.)  
  
Jade had suddenly begun to sing. When she finished se clasped her hand to her mouth. "h-how do I know that song?" she asked shakily. "I-I think it's a Dir En Grey song. But, who are they?" kagome laughed at her.  
  
"Wow, I never thought you could surprise me anymore then you already have, but I guess I was wrong. Why the hell are you singing? Man you are weird." Jade glared at her.  
  
"And we were/are friends?" kagome just smirked.  
  
"So, are you sure you don't remember anything at all?"  
  
"What the hell is your problem? Of course I don't! I already said that! Jesus!"  
  
The conversation continued for several hours, jade not remembering and Shuya, kagome, and Sesshomaru trying to get her to remember.  
  
Elsewhere-  
  
Demons swirled around a dark mass. A cackle echoed through the forest. Demons began to fuse together, their screeches going unanswered in the forest. A human form was slightly visible through the fog. The silhouette crouched on the ground, blanketed in shadows. Naraku slowly emerged from the shadows. A smirk played across his features. Something was not quite................the same about him. A voice boomed through the trees.  
  
"LOOK OUT JADE, I THE MIGHTY ONIGUMO IS COMING FOR YOU! YOUR LIFE WILL BE MINE!"  
  
Authors note!  
  
Okay so I was planning on making this chapter longer, but SOMEONE! coughJADEcough kept bugging me to update so I shortened it. Sorry. Well gotta go, I wanna go watch that 70's show! Later! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	23. Listless

Authors note!  
  
Hello everyone! Thanks to all those who have reviewed! sniff I am so grateful! Tear well while you were reading and reviewing I was having my hair hacked off! ACK! IT'S SO SHORT! IT'S DEAD! IT WAS MURDERED! AHHHHHHHHHH! BOO-HOO! (I'm crying!) Okay well I am upset! :( it makes me angry! Okay well who knows maybe my mood while be reflected in my chapter. ACK! No!! I'm drifting! Focus! Sheesh what is my problem? I am always getting off topic! Jeez, I fell like I have a brain defect! Maybe I do! Oh no! SHITAKI MUSHROOMS! I am drifting again! Focus! hits head against keyboard okay maybe I should just start. Right.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up as a distant voice floated to him. He shook his head. Naraku was dead. He was imagining things. Still, his ears strained for any other noise, chills ran up and down his back. (a/n: can you guys imagine little chibi inuyashas running up and down his back screaming pretending to be 'chills'? the thought just cracked me up!)  
  
Shippo ran around in circles. He was worried about kagome. She had been gone for about a week. Inuyasha didn't admit it, but he was also worried. Inuyasha didn't like this Shuya guy. Although he had never really met him, he still didn't like the feeling he gave off. Shuya was wild and carefree with a good sense of humor. He was also somewhat of a lecher. Inuyasha didn't trust him, not one bit.  
  
"GO GET HER!" Shippo finally cried, tears filling his eyes. "Please? I can't take it anymore. Every time she comes back from that place she seems different! I don't want her to change! Please inuyasha?" he whimpered. "I miss jade too. She gives me pocky."  
  
Inuyasha let out a mock defeated sigh and stood slowly. "Fine I'll bring her back." Shippo squealed with joy. Inuyasha began to make his way to the bone eaters well. "Here goes nothing. Kagome, I'm coming for you." with that he jumped into the well and was engulfed in a brilliant purple light.  
  
-Back at Shuya's (there hadn't been a party for a while)-  
  
The house was surprisingly clean. The group had spent the last week telling jade about herself and her past. Jade tried desperately to remember anything, but to no avail. A few memories flickered back now and then, but nothing of much importance. A white room. A straight jacket. A hallway filled with people. A boy with dog ears. A woman that looked somewhat like kagome. And finally a man. This was the longest memory besides the one with the woman that looked like kagome.  
  
The memory had become a nightmare. She had dreamt about it every night at shuya's. It was always the same. The same man, I same burning ropes. The same weapon. The same voice. The same forest. The same tears. The same rage. The same pain. The same fear.  
  
Every night she woke up screaming in a cold sweat. And every night Sesshomaru was there. Ready to hold her hand, ready to console her. She had begun to fall for him. He was obviously in love with her. He was very open in his affection for her. She also observed how friendly Shuya was getting with kagome. Though kagome always seemed distant with him. Perhaps there was someone else? She only seemed interested in Shuya when he brought out the black beauties or the meth. Or the coke.  
  
"JADE! HEY JADE!" Shuya came running into the room. "PARTY TONIGHT! WADDA YAH THINK? Are yah up for it?" jade smiled. She had already experienced one of his 'parties' she had decided in the first 5 minutes that Shuya was her new best friend.  
  
"YES!" she shouted jumping off the couch. She had become known as a club kid. Her specialty was ecstasy. She smiled remembering this. She hoped James Saint James would be coming.  
  
"And guess who I tracked down and invited just for you?" jade looked at him curiously.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"YOUR OLD FRIEND BRYCE!"  
  
Jade froze and turned slowly to face him. Memories danced through her head. The bushes. The burnout boys. The clearing. Dirt under her fingernails, rain streaking her mascara; a crown of twigs and moss laced in her hair. The rain smelling of rot and rain and Christmas. Memories of times she had never known yet had somehow without her remembering, occurred. She remembered Bryce. He was he brother's best friend in Japan. Kagome would like him. "I remember him." she said softly.  
  
"You DO?" Shuya did a little victory dance. "Well this calls for a celebration!"  
  
Jade laughed. "Everything calls for a celebration with you."  
  
"Why yes, yes it does." He smiled at her. "Go get ready!" jade smiled back at him before turning and climbing up the stairs.  
  
Bryce sat on the couch. Jade and him had had a warm reunion. A VERY warm reunion. He was an ex-boyfriend after all. Sesshomaru was not pleased. When he appeared at the door jade had screamed and ran into his open arms. He planted a wet kiss on her lips and held it for several seconds. Jade pushed back from him and shook her head glancing at Sesshomaru. His hands were clenched.  
  
So now he was sitting and Sesshomaru watched him with a wary eye. Bryce looked over to where kagome was. He smiled at her. She smiled back sipping her drip slowly. Jade walked passed him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. He glared at him and tried to get up. He wouldn't let her.  
  
"BRYCE!" she cried desperately, "let me up!" he just smirked and pulled her closer. She struggled ferociously.  
  
Sesshomaru jumped up instantly. He moved to fats for anyone to see. In the blink of an eye he was standing beside jade. "Let he go filthy human." He said icily. Bryce raised an eyebrow but did not release her. Sesshomaru growled and pulled jade free of Bryce's grip and into his own. Jade looked relieved. She snuggled close to him. Bryce glared at him and set his sights on kagome. Her smiled was lopsided. She was drunk and high at the same time.  
  
"SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE! SAKE!!" he cried swaying back and forth in a haze of smoke. Pocky was scattered across the table in front of her. White pills were sprinkled around her on the couch. Bryce inched forward. He was almost touching her, his hand outstretched when the door crashed open. Everyone turned to look.  
  
"KAGOME!" inuyasha screamed from the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he strode over to her and picked her up glaring at Bryce. "You're lucky I don't kill you now." He said to him. Bryce whimpered and backed away. Inuyasha turned and walked out the door with a laughing kagome. Sesshomaru and jade followed behind him.  
  
Inuyasha set kagome on her feet once they were outside. She instantly fell down. Jade caught her before she hit the ground. Jade was laughing with kagome. Kagome suddenly became silent looking around her cautiously.  
  
"We should be quite, the mole people have spies! ACK NO! BEES! LOOK! BEES! THEY ARE EVRWHERE! HIDE!" jade and kagome fell to the ground covering their heads. Sesshomaru chuckled watching them. Inuyasha looked mortified.  
  
"What's wrong with them?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing." Sesshomaru replied simply. Jade stood slowly at looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Kagome is so much fun isn't she?" jade smiled. She had only been playing along with kagome. "Man, I guess I've become a bad influence haven't I? Jessica rubbed off on me more then I thought." She turned and looked at inuyasha. "I remember you." she said simply. Sesshomaru choked.  
  
"Y-you do?" he stuttered. Inuyasha looked puzzled.  
  
"Why wouldn't she?"  
  
So Sesshomaru began to explain what had happened. By the end inuyasha was smiling smugly.  
  
"So, she remembered me and not you guys huh? I guess my face is hard to forget."  
  
"Or maybe it's your stupidity and your arrogance." Jade said icily. "I don't know why anyone would willingly remember you." inuyasha glared at her. She glared back. Kagome was rolling around on the ground. Sesshomaru turned to look at jade.  
  
"Maybe it's time to say goodbye to Shuya. We really should be getting back. We have been here a week. Another day and you or kagome will die of a drug overdose." Jade smiled.  
  
"Okay, but do we have somewhere to go?" Sesshomaru nodded and smiled.  
  
Onigumo (Naraku) walked through the forest, searching for the girl with the white hair. He was going to kill her. Her and all of her friends. He wanted to make them all suffer.  
  
"I'm coming for you now." He whispered softly.  
  
Kagome lay on the futon sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha stood over her watching her. A clawed hand stroked her cheek. She flinched in her sleep. 'Odd' inuyasha thought. She began to toss and turn. 'Probably another dream about tests.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Inu-inuyasha!" she cried out softly. "Don't! Please don't! Stay away!" tears streamed down her pale face. "Please stop! It hurts inuyasha!" she began to cough up blood. Inuyasha tried to wake her. She began to shriek. The healed wounds inuyasha had inflicted opened and blood pooled around her. Her eyes snapped open but she continued to shriek.  
  
"KAGOME!" inuyasha cried. She was stuck in her dreams. Her eyes looked as if she had no soul. Just pits of darkness. The shrieks faded to whimpers but the tears continued. Jade ran into the hut.  
  
"What's wrong?" she cried.  
  
"Kagome is stuck in her dreams I think. I don't know how to wake her up!" his voice was thin and desperate.  
  
Jade stared at her grimly. She could guess what she was dreaming about. "I guess we'll just have to wait it out." Inuyasha sighed and nodded.  
  
He mopped the sweat from her pale brow as she tossed and turned on the pallet on the floor. She groaned and opened her eyes. As her vision cleared inuyasha came into focus. She looked around,  
  
"What am I doing in here?" she asked.  
  
"You fainted outside after we brought you back from shuya's. You have been unconscious for about 12 hours."  
  
"Were you here the whole time?"  
  
Color crept into inuyasha's cheeks. "Feh, I was only here because Jade would kill me if I didn't watch over you." Kagome watched as he looked away, blushing furiously.  
  
He turned back to face her. His face serious and creased with concern.  
  
"Kagome please tell me what's going on, I'm begging you. I care about you and hate to see you in pain. You were screaming. And then you were stuck in your dreams. There was nothing I could do to wake you. What's going on?"  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and but she held back the tears. She forced a smile and said,  
  
"I told you inuyasha, nothing is wrong. Please believe me."  
  
She was so close to tears. She stood up to leave. Inuyasha blocked the door.  
  
"Inuyasha," she pleaded.  
  
"No, tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I said nothing! Now SIT BOY!"  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
His face kissed the dirt and all he could do was watch Kagome's fleeing feet. He cursed Keade for putting the new rosary on him in place of his old one. As soon as she was gone, he chased after her. Silently stalking her through the trees.  
  
Inuyasha came upon her standing at the edge of a cliff. She could run no further.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly, she turned slowly.  
  
"You can't keep running. I will always catch you. So will the memories that haunt you. No matter how fast you run, or how hard you work, or how much you cry, or no matter how hard you try, they will always catch you. Stop running."  
  
The wind whipped Kagome's hair wildly around her face. It billowed out from behind her, the breeze gently caressing her sad face. She shook her head gently making her hair flourish in the wind even more.  
  
"Kagome, tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"I told you Inuyasha, nothing is wrong! Just leave me alone. I am fine."  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!"  
  
"THEN DON'T ASK!" she bellowed back at him.  
  
He stood back shocked. So she had been lying.  
  
"Kagome, you can trust me. I would never do any purposefully hurtful to you. You know that."  
  
"Do I inuyasha? I can recall many times when you broke my heart." She replied bitterly.  
  
"You are skirting the subject! Just tell me what's wrong!"  
  
She finally let the tears come. He stepped toward her opening his arms to embrace her but she cringed backwards. She was trapped she couldn't run from his touch any longer. Her eyes widened with face as she stared at his advancing clawed hands. His gave followed her fear stricken one. He stopped in his tracks. He remembered his claws sinking into her. He remembered her scared voice, the fear in her eyes. Oh, he remembered.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"SHUT UP! That's not going to make it better! Sorry is not enough anymore inuyasha. You've hurt me, even killed me. You broke my spirit then mended in too may times. And I've been able to deal with it. But now, now every time I look at you I see those eyes. Those piercing blood red eyes. You wanted me dead inuyasha. You wanted to kill me. I can't look at you the same anymore inuyasha." She looked down. "I'm scared inuyasha."  
  
He desperately thought for something to say but before he could open his mouth, a scream erupted from the forest.  
  
Authors note!  
  
I think this was one of my longest chapters. It's probably cause I had a lot of time on my hands. Cool. :) I am cool! No, just joking. Well now here's a treat, but be warned it's not for you to eat!  
  
Sleep  
Someone wake me  
  
from this nightmare  
  
I've become my darkest fear  
  
Awaken to the sight  
  
of your hacked up family  
  
their spirits are trapped  
  
beyond the cemetery  
Bodies rotting, but I'm not sleeping  
  
Scream you're not dreaming  
  
Someone wake me  
  
form this nightmare  
  
I've become my darkest fear  
  
Came to life  
  
in my mind  
  
A world of darkness  
  
forever sleeping in this coffin  
  
Eternally dreaming...   
  
PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	24. Dead Face Mask

Authors note!  
  
Hello everyone? And how are you all doing? Man I'm bushed! I just got back from Seattle. My choir went up there. EMP was fun but then I had to go see an opera! BLAH! Man it was tiring. I didn't sleep on the way home either. I was hyped on sugar. I had two big bags of candy and plus, before that we went to the cheese cake factory and were loaded with cheese cake. YUM! I even got jade to eat some and she doesn't like cheese cake. Well it didn't really take like cheese cake, it tasted like cake! Yum! I know I know, I am wandering again but oh well! hits self in head on with the story! I promise! Seriously! Here I go! Right now!  
  
recap  
  
SOMEONE SCREAMED..............Yeah.  
  
Kagome whipped her head around. "Jade" she whispered. She turned back to look at inuyasha frightfully before taking off at a sprint. Inuyasha followed suit.  
  
Another scream pierced the air. Kagome pumped her legs faster. An evil cackle cut the scream off. Inuyasha grew impatient and scooped kagome up in his arms. They were at the village in mere seconds. Inuyasha chose to ignore how kagome flinched when he touched her. Jade sat sprawled on the ground, Naraku was standing over her. Kagome jumped from inuyasha's arms.  
  
"NARAKU!" she screamed. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"  
  
He looked up and he smiled. "Ah Kikyou, don't you remember me? You're beloved Onigumo." He sneered at her. She looked at him like he had gone crazy. (A/n: I think he is crazy. But crazy is good. :D)  
  
"Okay," she started in on him. "I am not Kikyou. I'm kagome. KA-GO- ME, second, you aren't Onigumo, you're Naraku. Third, you died so did he." Her hands were on her hips. He continued to leer at her. His eyes roaming up and down her figure. She noticed this and shrieked. "HENTAI!" he continued to stare, but started to speak.  
  
"No, you are Kikyou and I am Onigumo. Yes it is true that my previous form was the Naraku you speak of, but when he was killed the demons forming Naraku separated and reformed to create me. Onigumo lives once again. And now you are mine for the taking Kikyou."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She walked past jade who was sitting on the ground with an empty look on her face and walked up to Onigumo. She smacked him with all her weight behind it. "Don't you ever call me Kikyou again got that? Was never and will never be that bitch! I may look like her but I am not that fucking whore!" she was shaking with anger. Onigumo narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Very well then kagome." He spat. "I'll just kill you along with your friend." He made a gesture towards Jade. "She stole my jewel shards and will pay for doing so." He began to advance towards her.  
  
"Take another step and die." Sesshomaru said icily. He had his claws at Onigumo's throat. He had handed kagome her bow and arrows. Onigumo smirked at him.  
  
"Ohhhhhh, I'm SO sacred he said sarcastically. Sesshomaru growled. Onigumo raised a hand and carefully laid it on Sesshomaru's. He yelped in pain jumping backwards. He hand was bloody, a large welt beginning to form. "You'll see I have my defenses." Sesshomaru growled again. Kagome pulled back her bow and pointed it at him.  
  
"And now you die." A brilliant purple light surrounded kagome. She was furious. Furious for being mistaken for Kikyou, furious for Onigumo wanting to hurt jade, and most of all frustrated and furious that Onigumo/Naraku was still alive. "DIE!" she screamed and let the arrow fly.  
  
Onigumo's eyes widened as the arrow sped towards him. He gasped. It pierced his flesh and began to rip him apart. Kagome smirked as he screamed in agony. His mutilated form fell to the ground on fire. He withered in pain and continued to shriek. Kagome began to laugh. The same sensation she had felt while killing Richard coursed through her now. She tilted her head back and continued to laugh uncontrollably. Inuyasha stared at her horrified. Soon Naraku/Onigumo's shrieks stopped and kagome's laughter faded. She looked back at jade, her face slightly flushed. Jade stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"K-kagome? W-what happened? W-why is Naraku back? I t-thought I killed h-him. H-how did I get here? The last thing I remember is a train a- and........" she moaned and doubled over. "Dean" she whispered. Kagome smiled softly. Jade had gotten her memory back.  
  
'Well,' kagome thought, I guess Naraku was good for something.' Jade began to shake uncontrollably. Sesshomaru went and knelt down beside her, a comforting arm finding its way to her shoulder. He spoke in whispers to her, calming her down. Inuyasha slowly walked up to kagome. He out a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and tensed.  
  
"What?!" she asked tersely.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked weakly. She whipped around and snarled at him. Her eyes blazed with anger a tint of terror. He slowly withdrew his hand form her shoulder and turned away. He tried to hide the pained expression that flittered across his face. She softened.  
  
"Inuyasha." She called out softly. He turned slowly to look at kagome her bangs shading her eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. I-" she choked on her words. "Sorry." She whispered.  
  
"ADOLESCENCE!" everyone turned to look at jade, who I might add was, back to her normal self. "Yes-sir-ee-bob, that's what it is! The period of time between childhood and adulthood! Yes, most definitely! Mood swings man! It's your hormones! YUP! The best thing to do is practice abstinence! Yes kagome, NO under any circumstances, no sex what so ever! Yes, abstinence all the way! WOO-HOO!" Kagome burst out laughing as jade started rolling around on the ground chanting no sex! No sex!  
  
"Of course not jade. Good to have you back. I missed you."  
  
"Well of course you did." Jade said starting to do the chicken dance. "I am the ULTIMATE! Oh yeah!"  
  
Kagome laughed and smiled slightly at inuyasha, still a little apprehensive. She glanced at his claws. He followed her gave and stared at her sadly. Then suddenly his face brightened. "What is it?" kagome asked softly.  
  
"TONIGHT!" inuyasha cried. "IT"S THE NEW MOON!" kagome smiled.  
  
"That's good inuyasha." Said kagome as she gave him a warm smile.  
  
Jade sat across the fire, glaring at inuyasha. She didn't trust this new, nicer, human looking inuyasha. It was obvious kagome had gotten over her fear of inuyasha since she was sitting so close to him. Inuyasha almost looked smug. Jade smiled as she got an evil idea. She slowly, so not to be noticed, picked up a burning twig from the fire and threw it on inuyasha.  
  
'This should liven things up' she thought to herself as she eased herself back onto Sesshomaru, getting comfy for the next few minutes.  
  
She waited somewhat impatiently, tapping her foot feverishly. Inuyasha was talking to kagome softly, his head bent towards hers. He didn't pay any attention to the curling smoke or the burning sensation on his leg and shoulder. Jade and Sesshomaru began to laugh. Kagome's head shot up. She threw jade a questioning look. She nodded her head towards inuyasha. Kagome gasped but then began to chuckle. Inuyasha was stile clueless.  
  
"Little brother," Sesshomaru said with contained laughter, "you are denser then I thought.  
  
Finally inuyasha looked at his leg then his shoulder. He did a double take both times. Inuyasha began to yell and flail his arms. "AH! SHIT! Bloody hell! I'm on fire! Ah!" he began to run around in circles patting at the fire. "Ah! My butt is on fire!" (A/n: That one was for you Jade! PARTY MONSTER!) Jade laughed even harder.  
  
As a last resort inuyasha flung off his pants and his shirt. Kagome let out a long appreciative whistle. Color began to creep into his cheeks. Jade stared wide eyed at him. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and looked away. Jade regained her composure and began to chuckle.  
  
"Well inuyasha, we all knew you wanted kagome, but who knew you were so straight forward?" kagome let out an embarrassed giggle. Inuyasha turned and fled, jade's laughter trailing behind him.  
  
"JADE! Why did you do that?!" kagome screamed at her. Jade just raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. She began to make a smore, the marshmallow sticking to her fingers.  
  
"And what? You didn't like it? Bull shit, I heard that whistle. There's no denying it kagome." Jade giggled as Sesshomaru stuffed yet another marshmallow into his mouth, yelped as the bubbling hot substance hit his tongue. "Man Sesshomaru, I can't believe you've never ha a smore before. Good thing I'm here." Kagome sat across from jade glaring, trying not to smile. Jade made a face at her.  
  
"Oh come off it kagome. Enjoy yourself. I mean, it's not everyday the guy your in love with strips down for you. And man, was he good at that. It took him like what? Half a second? Talent. Pure talent." Kagome finally cracked a smile. She turned as she heard a growl behind her. Inuyasha stood hunched in the shadows.  
  
"Come sit with me inuyasha." Kagome said patting the spot next to her. Inuyasha shook his head no. it was obvious he was embarrassed about something. Only his eyes were visible. His body was cloaked in shadows. Kagome smiled and stood. "Oh yes inuyasha, I think you need to come here." Inuyasha shook his head and whimpered at the look on kagome's face. Kagome began walking towards inuyasha. Slowly. She walked into the shadows and dragged him out.  
  
Even Sesshomaru laughed. Inuyasha, due to the burns in his clothes (Keade was mending them) was forced to wear a pair of teddy bear pajamas.  
  
"Oh inuyasha!" jade said in a baby voice, "you look so adorable!" kagome held back her giggles. Kagome took a step forward, but then stopped. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth hung open slightly. Another whoosh and thud followed. Jade slumped over, an arrow in her heart. Blood trickled to the ground. Kagome staggered forward, the arrow biting into her flesh. With a final shuddering breath she fell to the ground.  
  
Jade and Kagome were dead.  
  
-The end-  
  
Authors note. Scroll down.  
  
Just kidding. Ha I got you didn't I? MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That was so great! Hahahahahaahaha! doges a hobo someone threw what the hell? A hobo?! NO! doges sock a sock? casts a puzzled glance. Yeah okay I get it. Sorry. It won't happen again.  
  
Kagome took a step away from inuyasha to get a good look at him. "Oh you look so cute." Kagome said. Inuyasha growled. "Come on now inuyasha, come sit by Me." inuyasha reluctantly let kagome drag him to the log on which she was sitting. He sat beside her. No one spoke. The flickering light cast dancing shadows on the four faces. Each stared into the fire, snuggled close together.  
  
Jade sighed and spoke softly. "I wish this moment could last forever." Kagome smile slightly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Authors note. Okay now seriously, this is the end. I mean, of the chapter. Maybe of the story. Who knows. Well does anyone have any idea how I should end this? I really need some help! PLEASE!  
  
Graze the skin with my finger tips  
  
The brush of dead cold flesh pacifies the means  
  
Provocative images delicate features so smooth  
  
A pleasant fragrance in the light of the moon  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Dance with the dead in my dreams  
  
Listen to their hallowed screams  
  
The dead have taken my soul  
  
Temptation's lost all control  
  
Simple smiles elude psychotic eyes  
  
Lose all mind control rationale declines  
  
Empty eyes enslave the creations  
  
Of placid faces and lifeless pageants  
  
In the depths of a mind insane  
  
Fantasy and reality are the same  
  
Graze the skin with my finger tips  
  
The brush of dead warm flesh pacifies the means  
  
Incised members ornaments on my being  
  
Adulating the skin before me  
  
Simple smiles elude psychotic eyes  
  
Lose all mind control rationale declines  
  
Empty eyes enslave the creations  
  
Of placid faces and lifeless pageants  
  
This is a slayer song. Written about Edward Gein. Man, that guys was creepy and sadistic. If you guys have free time look him up. He was what the Texas Chainsaw Massacre was based on. Except this actually happened. It was brutal and disturbing what he did.  
  
ACK! Damn dog! Here I am trying to tell you nice people about some guy that liked to make things out of human skin and that like to collect body parts and my damn dog is barking! ARG!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	25. DAMN

Authors Note! HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA END THIS? I NEED SOME GOD DAMN IDEAS DAMNIT! I DON'T WANNA DRAG THIS DAMN STORY OUT! ACK! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP! GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! SOMEONE! ANYONE! Oh, by the way, Dear WhiteFlower200, instead of ripping my heart out, and then ripping my arms off and burning y corpse, may I suggest that you first rip m fingers off, then toes, then limbs. After that lovely display of grotesqueness you might then consider burning me to the brink of death. Then to top it all off, peel strips of skin off, being careful of the vital organs as so not to kill me. Not that your idea wasn't good, it was just lacking something. Lol. Thanks for reviewing! - 


	26. Fluttering Lives

Authors note!  
  
Well hello everyone! How are you? Get ready. It is time. Yes, yes, sniffle it's my last chapter. I am so sad! BOO-HOO! tear jade was just about to bite my head off. She wants me to continue with the story, but honestly I don't want to drag it out. sigh I know, some of you want me to continue, but how bout a sequels/saga? Or a new story entirely? I think it would be for the best. Don't you? doges rock from angry reviewers. HEY! Sheesh! Some people! I'll tell yah! Oh btw! Thanks to all those who gave me ideas! Special thanks to Tori the Hanyou! I really liked the idea, and would use it if I had more time. I am going to new jersey soon and want to finish the story before then. Well I think I've talked enough. OH WAIT! ONE MORE THING I PROMISE! EVERYONE GO TO ebaumsworld.com then go to magic and click the pin wheel! Oh my god it is so fucking fun! Okay I'm done. On with the story! Lalala! dances around with keyboard.  
  
Kagome whipped around angrily. Glaring at inuyasha. "Damn inuyasha! You always ruin everything! What is your problem! I was just beginning to forgive you! Then you have to go and ruin the moment!" tears welled up in her chocolate orbs. Jade and Sesshomaru glared at inuyasha from the fire side.  
  
Everything had been going well; the air was warm and sweet, the atmosphere comfortable. Inuyasha, taking advantage of the situation had leaned in to kiss kagome. She eagerly accepted this. The he committed one of the most heinous crimes. He whispered kikyou's name. Kagome had sat him about 50 times. Jade pummeled him slicing him up a bit with a hidden switchblade and Sesshomaru, well Sesshomaru just grabbed inuyasha's throat and almost chocked him to death adding a little venom to the last few seconds. Kagome ran off bawling. Sesshomaru had to use almost all of his strength just to prevent jade from jumping on inuyasha. Inuyasha stared after kagome calling her name. His voice broke. He turned around to face jade, his eyes were brimming with confusion. They shone with tears. Jade calmed, the steam suddenly disappearing at the look on inuyasha's face.  
  
"w-what did I do?" jade looked at him exasperated.  
  
"What the hell do you mean? What did you do?! God you are shallow! I can't believe you whispered kikyou's name when kagome was about to kiss you! Jackass! God you suck!"  
  
Tears ran down inuyasha's face. His eyes became shaded by his bangs. "That's not what I said." He whispered softly. Jade grunted.  
  
"Really now? Then what pray tell did you say?"  
  
"I told her I loved her." jade and Sesshomaru fell over anime style.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" they screamed in unison.  
  
"I told her I loved her. And she rejected me." he turned with a broken sigh and walked away, his tears leaving a glittering path behind him. jade and Sesshomaru turned and looked at each other.  
  
"I get kagome, you get inuyasha." Jade said. He nodded and they took off in different directions.  
  
"kagome!" jade yelled running after her. "WAIT UP! Damnit!" jade panted as she speeded up more easily catching up to kagome. Jade threw herself forward, talking kagome on the ground. kagome's body shook beneath jade. tears soaked the ground. little whimpers escaped kagome, curling their way up to jade's ears. Jade softly petted kagome head, she was still sitting on her. "it's okay kagome," she whispered soothingly. Kagome struggled to intake a deep breath. Jade rolled off of her.  
  
"no it's not okay!" she cried. "I will never be fucking good enough for him gods Damnit!" kagome lowered her head into the ground and sobbed. Jaded sighed sadly.  
  
"trust me kagome, he wasn't thinking of Kikyou when he was about to kiss you."  
  
kagome's head shot up angrily. "yeah? And what the hell do you know huh? All you have to do is flash a little of your oh-so-beautiful skin and your guy is falling for you! you don't know what it's like! You don't know what a broken heart feels like! To have someone you love and care for taken away! don't fucking tell me it's gonna be fucking okay! You don't know shit! You haven't been through half the shit I have! Just fucking leave me alone!"  
  
jade glared at kagome, her eyes shining with tears. "oh yes," she said icily. "I don't know anything. I'm just a weak useless girl that always feels sorry for herself aren't I? Fucker! I have gone through shit millions of times worse then you! you had a loving family! They cared for you! you never had to go home to hits instead of hugs! Someone has always been there for you! but no, not me! my life has been tragedy after tragedy but I have learned to live with it. I have always had to look out for myself, I learned to life with nothing! I had no love, no money, no home, no food, NOTHING! And you say I don't know what it's like to have someone I love torn away? that's bull shit! The only person I ever cared for I watched die! But I'm still here! After everything I've been through I m still here! Do you see me crying? No! but here you are, sniveling on the ground like a worm! A fucking baby all because you heard the man you love say something he actually didn't say! He told you he loved you god Damnit and automatically you think he says Kikyou! Jesus! Fine then! Cry here and wither in your self pity. Since you don't need me any more I guess I'll leave. Don't expect me to come back." And with that jade slowly rise from the ground and walked away leaving a speechless kagome on the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru had finished talking to inuyasha. He had convinced him to go find kagome and talk to her. now he was searching for jade. she had disappeared. He couldn't even pick up her scent. He began to panic.  
  
'where could she have gone?' he thought. But it was useless. He couldn't find her anywhere. He jumped into a tree to watch inuyasha talk to kagome. He watched as they hugged. Obviously kagome forgave inuyasha. 'well, that was easy.' He thought to himself. 'now to continue to search for jade.'  
  
Authors note!  
  
Okay, not the end of the story, just a note k? Okay. Well I've decided to give these story two endings. I mean, although the happily ever after ending is good and all, well, I mean, it's just so over used you know? So I'll just make one happy one and one tragic one k? Okay! Well on with the story!  
  
HAPPY ENDING  
  
Jade walked through the woods singing softly to herself in English. She was singing 'Gravity', the ending song of wolf's rain. Jade smiled as she remembered Jessica dragging her onto the couch forcing her to watch it with her. Her smile turned sad, and then faded all together. Times were good back then. Pure and simple. A solitary tear slid down her cheek. Things weren't supposed to be like this. She had always been alone. It was destined to be like that. But Sesshomaru, kagome and inuyasha had forced her to feel again. Forced her to truly smile. And she hated them for it. She wondered how you could both hate and love something at the same kind. Love created from hate. The worst kind.  
  
She continued to walk aimlessly around the woods. She stopped suddenly. She began to think about what had happened the last time she wandered. Little did she know that it was bound to happen again.   
  
Sesshomaru lifted his head up from his hands. He sniffed the air, his frustration melting away. He smelled jade, or someone who smelled similar. The scent was distorted in some way, like how Kikyou smelled like kagome, yet somehow different, altered. He stood and walked toward the scent. It grew stronger. He was sure it wasn't jade, but whoever or whatever it was, it smelled remarkably similar. Inuyasha and kagome suddenly appeared beside him. Inuyasha had obviously caught on to the same scent.  
  
"Who could it be?" kagome asked in a hushed tone. Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome followed the two into a clearing. An older boy sat hunched on the ground. He turned sharply. Kagome gasped.  
  
(A/n: Tori the Hanyou I am using your idea! Thanks a bunch!)  
  
Clear green eyes bore into hers. Shaggy brown hair fell into his face, he shook it away without breaking his gaze. He stood slowly. He was average height, built lean and strong. His pale skin set off his eyes.  
  
"y-you're" kagome choked out. "You're dead! You can't be here!" he cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in a soft voice. "And how do you know me I don't know you? Have we met?"  
  
Kagome shook her head still shocked. "You're jade's brother dean!" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How did you know? Do you know jade?" he asked earnestly. "Where is she? Is she okay? I followed her through the well awhile ago but I lost track of her."  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him. Inuyasha cast him a questioning look. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but kept his gaze on dean at all times. "This sniveling pathetic excuse for a living creature has put jade through so much pain. Her spirit died because of him. Why should we help him? Why does he deserve to see jade? He is worthless! I say we kill him now! Jade needs no more pain after what kagome said to her!" kagome looked down, bangs shading her eyes.  
  
Dean locked eyes with Sesshomaru. "I did what I had to. Jade would understand. All I want is to see my sister again. I thought I could live without her so I faked my death, but it turns out I can't. I need to see her!" tears filled her haunted eyes. Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru soften slightly. Dean was too much like jade.  
  
"fine." Sesshomaru spat out gruffly. "You can help us look."  
  
Dean attempted a smile as he wiped away his tears. Sesshomaru turned briskly and began walking off, the rest close behind him.   
  
A tortured scream rang through the woods. Jade stumbled and fell in a puddle of her own blood. She quickly regained her composure, hoisting herself off the ground and continued running. Her breath came in short gasps as her lungs came close to near bursting. Tears cascaded down her bloodied bruised cheeks, mixing with her blood. She tasted the acrid blood in her mouth. She spat out the bitter liquid. She closed her eyes for a moment relishing the darkness and solitude. Her serene thoughts of tranquility were scatter as she heard the now all too familiar cry of  
  
"WIND BLADES!" (A/n: KAGURA! It took me forever to find out what this attack was called, I finally found it in one of the mangas. Only for you guys. -)  
  
She screamed as the blades ripped into her flesh. Her body flew through the air, landing with a soft thud on the ground. As he eyes became unfocused, her mind wandered, back to when she first came upon this women that called herself Kagura, and the child that was named kana.  
  
-FLASHBACK TIME! - (a/n: aren't u guys excited? Lol! -)  
  
A women in a decorative kimono stepped out from behind a tree. Jade whirled around quickly, on her guard. The woman only carried a fan, jade relaxed. Her first mistake. The blades came hurtling at her suddenly, jade could only avoid 3. The other one grazed her leg, making it very painful to run. Then the little one appeared. Jade smiled, thinking she was saved. Her second mistake. The girl looked on her with glass eyes. She slowly lifted up a mirror. It glowed brightly as jade gasped. She struggled to draw breath as the soul was ripped from her. She fought desperately to stay in control. The girl looked puzzled as jade stood and fled, wobbling slightly. And so the chase began.  
  
-END FLASHBACK- pouts  
  
Naraku, using his remaining strength had cast a final binding spell. Kagura and Kanna were to seek out jade and slaughter her. Once this was done, they would be free. Kagura smiled with grim determination as she closed in on her prey. As she approached hastily, the girl looked up and caught her eyes in a stare. Desperate and hollow. Beyond death and despair. This girl had given up, she was beyond being dead. This was what she wanted. Wasn't it? She had seen the look in the girl's eyes as the hunt began. Fiery and full of spirit. Determined. That was all gone now. Kagura slowly backed away from the bloody living corpse. Those eyes scared her. They reflected her insecurities, her fears. They saw right through her. Death reveals all.  
  
Even Kanna was hesitant to approach the death mask that lay before her. She looked to Kagura and they both fled. Jade crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap.  
  
"Jade? JADE!"  
  
The voice was familiar, yet somehow it didn't register in her mind. It seemed so far away. So distant. She strained her eyes to see the shadowy features of the looming figure.  
  
Dean sat hunched over jade, tears falling onto her blood splattered cheek. He cradled her limp body in his strong arms. "Please jade" he whispered hoarsely. "Please wake up, for me." her bleary eyes opened, blurry and unfocused with pain. "JADE!" dean cried out overjoyed. Her eyes strained to focus.  
  
"Dean?" she then sighed and looked away. "No, dean's dead, I've seen his ghost before, you're just another figment of my imagination. You'll go away, just like everyone else. Like all the other times." Her breath rattled in her chest.  
  
"No jade! It's actually me! All those times, you were actually seeing me, I, well I just couldn't bring myself to see you. I always ended up hiding from you. I'm sorry you thought I was dead. I-I just had to get out. Richard planned on killing me. I'm sorry." His voice broke.  
  
Jade turned to look at him. Tears filled her eyes and spilled onto her face, washing away the pain. "Dean!" she cried wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you so much!" and then, she laughed. Kagome, inuyasha and Sesshomaru all opened their eyes wide. The sound was light and musical, like Christmas bells. Sesshomaru walked over to jade and dean and knelt down. He touched her shoulder lightly. She opened her arms for him to carry her. He picked her up and stood. Dean followed suit.  
  
Sesshomaru turned and began to walk towards the village with jade. Dean, inuyasha, and kagome followed, together. Always together.  
  
-The end- number one-  
  
ENDIND NUMBER 2  
  
Jade? JADE!"  
  
The voice was familiar, yet somehow it didn't register in her mind. It seemed so far away. So distant. She strained her eyes to see the shadowy features of the looming figure.  
  
Dean sat hunched over jade, tears falling onto her blood splattered cheek. He cradled her limp body in his strong arms. "Please jade" he whispered hoarsely. "Please wake up, for me." her bleary eyes opened, blurry and unfocused with pain. "JADE!" dean cried out overjoyed. Her eyes strained to focus.  
  
"Dean?" she then sighed and looked away. "No, dean's dead, I've seen his ghost before, you're just another figment of my imagination. You'll go away, just like everyone else. Like all the other times." Her breath rattled in her chest.  
  
"No jade! It's actually me! All those times, you were actually seeing me, I, well I just couldn't bring myself to see you. I always ended up hiding from you. I'm sorry you thought I was dead. I-I just had to get out. Richard planned on killing me. I'm so sorry." His voice broke.  
  
Jade just looked at him, her face impassive. Her eyes, those eyes that dean once saw dance with merriment, those eyes that were always so pure and innocent, those eyes were now dead.  
  
"You killed me dean. When you died. So did I." She slowly reached a trembling hand up to caress his soft skin. She looked past him to Sesshomaru. "I lived for you. Now, as I did for you, live for me." a weak laugh escaped her chapped lips.  
  
The sound was one musical, happy and clear, but now along with everything else it was dead. Faded and wilted. Her eyes lost focus and her broken body went limp in her brother's arms. Sesshomaru stood staring at her dead body. He slowly sank to his knees and let a heart wrenching scream escape him. The cry, broken with sorrow and despair, desperation, and grief rang through the forest, curling around the trees and was whisked away into the fading light. Jade's life star had gone out.  
  
-The end #2-   
  
Authors note!  
  
SO HOW WAS THE ENDING? TELL ME! NOW! REVIEW! PLEASE? I am kinda sad the story is over though. I know jade is gonna throttle me for ending it. Oh well I'll write a new one or something. Well here's one last treat, but be warned for the last time, it's not to eat.  
  
-with the brightest rainbow come the darkest shadows- I made that up myself. -  
  
devil come this way, towards the clapping hands In my youthful days I played at Gion every day, every night with a lullaby swaying with a sickle moon seen behind you're like a Japanese doll an expression that never changes softly, eyes close I sleep beside you sleep well... now I'm thinking of my own dead mother and my child on top of those memories today again, I play the harp's sound "Mother and you and my new relation" Without thinking I put my hand on your neck. You say nothing and you do nothing. I'm gonna sing the last lullaby for you while you smile at me. I wonder why I fell in love with you. Impossible love. put your hands together your tiny hands an unsuitable dream corpse and love turning, aimlessly, drifting, collapsing turning, aimlessly, collapsing turning, aimlessly, drifting, collapsing turning, aimlessly, frolicking 


End file.
